Swift As Karma
by BellatrixLestrangey
Summary: Azula Week Day 4; Azula as the Avatar. After killing Aang, his Avatar abilities transfer to Azula. She fears that Ozai will use her as a human weapon or kill her.
1. The Slayer

**Tbh if I ever have spare time, there's a possibility that I'd continue this fic.**

* * *

If she had known then she wouldn't have killed him. Azula liked the power she had, she didn't particularly care to make any wild snatches for more. She certainly didn't want the Avatar's powers. She wasn't ready to wield them. Truth be told she was probably iller prepared than even Aang was. But she had struck him down quite literally. His body hit the cavern floor, the waterbender cried out and in her frantic scramble to get to him her vile of spirit water clinked to the floor. Azula didn't know why, but Zuko was quick to empty it. Aang still had a few ounces of life in him, but not enough of it to mean anything at all. Not enough to last him until he found safety and a powerful healer.

His powers, his duties, they were supposed to dissipate. That's what the fire sages and scholars had told her. That's why Aang's capture or death was so important to the Fire Nation. But they were wrong. Energy like that doesn't just disappear.

No, it finds a new home.

It came to her in a burst too vivid for her own eyes. A hundred lifetimes seemed to flow into her in a relentless and confusing overpowering barrage. Images of Avatar's through the ages, their love and their loss. She felt their power, raw and unchecked in a body not accustomed nor equipped to harness it. Part of Azula felt as though it would tear her apart from the inside out. But that passed and she felt their mourning and their confusion as Aang stepped in to join them and his memories bled into her own. She knew things about him that she ought not to.

And then she felt their anger.

It was personal, very personal.

She had killed one of them.

They were one in the same. She may as well have killed them all.

She knew that they wouldn't help guide her towards mastering the other three elements even if she wanted to. In fact they wanted her out and resented that she was now one of them. And Azula began to fear death for the first time. The idea of dying and then falling in line with a crowd that loathed her, a crowd that would torment her. The notion that she would be reborn. What if she didn't like her successor. She'd be like all of the other avatars who hated her.

Just like that she wanted the goofy kid to wake up. He wouldn't, the dead don't come back and she could feel him still on the fringes of her consciousness, pitying her. Maybe he could sense what she knew already.

Maybe he could sense that she had two fates in store.

She was going to be a weapon or she was going to be killed as well.

 **.oOo.**

It would be her hard to cover secret, one that she would take to her grave. Deep down she feared that she would find a grave sooner rather than later. She dwelled on it as she lay in her bed. She wondered if she should at least tell Zuko her secret. No, she decided, if he got angry with her he would run his mouth to Ozai. He would try to use her as a weapon, the past Avatars wouldn't work with her, and he would beat her for her incompetence.

She was good at lying, but never good at lying to her father. She stood before him, praying to herself that she would be able to keep her mouth shut or twist her words to a point where he couldn't guess the true meaning. It would have been lovely if he never asked at all.

"You've exceeded my expectations, Azula. You killed the Avatar and brought your brother home."

"Yes." She nodded, trying to add an adequate degree of enthusiasm.

"So why are you so somber?"

She swallowed hard. "Why would you think I'm not happy, father?"

He chuckled, it was a low menacing sort of sound. "I know you, Azula. Where's that exhilarated mood, that I'm so used to?"

"I am tired father. It took a lot of energy to kill the Avatar _and_ bring down Ba Sing Se." The excuse had fallen so naturally from her tongue and seemed to fit so well.

He narrowed his eyes, she wanted to say, skeptically. "Well I hope you won't be so 'tired' at our victory party."

"I'll get some rest, father." She forced a smile that only sent the butterflies in her stomach reeling more. He lifted his arm and waved her off, she was dismissed. Her heart pounded as she made her way down halls that had once seemed so inviting and secure. They seemed oppressive now, like they would close in on her at Ozai's command.

And she was afraid. For the first time ever, she was truly and helplessly terrified.

Azula couldn't even complain, she had brought it on herself. This time karma had been swift and instant. She had killed a boy and for it she had to live in fear or die after him. She pulled the covers over her head, wondering how many times she would be able to do so.


	2. The Speech

**I decided to continue this one since a lot of people liked it and I'm still getting reviews on it.**

 **Though chapters might be shorter and updates might be less frequent this time around. I do temp jobs so my schedule is constantly changing and it looks like this month will be a busier one.**

* * *

The noise of the party was much too loud. It left her with an impression as if they were the guests were trying to coax her secrets to the forefront. Ozai sat himself at the head of the table, watching her pick at a rather exquisite dish. Her appetite had well and diminished under the stress, but she forced the food down anyhow, if for no other reason than because it was expected of her.

Her only moment of relief was Ozai turning to one of many admirals for conversation. It was a fleeting moment being as he launched into a spiel about how she had taken down the Avatar. About how powerful she was; she swallowed, he didn't know just how correct he was.

Her father grew invested in the conversation and she took the opportunity to wander away from him.

She made her way to the gardens, though still bustling with people, at least she had fresh air. She stole herself away in one of the less populated corners places; a shadowed portion of the yard with a curiously neglected golden fountain. Azula perched herself upon it and buried her face in her knees.

She could still feel it, the angry vibration within her spirit. It hadn't let up since Aang went cold. She shivered to herself.

She wasn't sure if the sickly feeling came from a hoard of enraged Avatars or from it finally settling in that she had committed her first combat kill. Her first kill in general. She had never killed a man before, she hadn't exactly planned to.

She didn't want to if she hadn't had the need. Not that she didn't anticipate having things come down to that. No, that, she supposed, was inevitable for as much as she was involved in the war. What she hadn't anticipated was the weight of the guilt. She had expected to be able to cast it aside just the way she did every other awful thing that she'd ever done.

But this? This was different. She had woefully underestimated the toll it'd take. Every bit the child she was, the permanence of a murder...the realness of it, never occured to her. She hugged her knees closer.

It felt wrong to feel sorry for herself. A murder had no right to pity nor sympathy.

Her mind shifted; perhaps she ought to tell her father and let him kill her.

It would be fitting.

It would be justice.

Azula clutched the edge of the fountain.

"Azula?" TyLee called.

Azula looked up.

TyLee met her gaze and tilted her head. "Azula, are you okay?" She put her hands on her hips. "What are you doing out here, alone? This is _your_ victory party."

 _Is it really a victory?_ The thought remained in her mind, unspoken. "I'm not exactly a party person." Azula replied instead. "I wish that father would have just bought me some new armor or something…" she trailed off. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole story. But she couldn't go a whole conversation without slipping at least one lie in, "I'm fine, TyLee."

She followed TyLee back into the party.

Her father was there waiting.

She wondered if the man had sent TyLee off to find her.

"You're just on time." Ozai greeted. "I was hoping that you'd entertain our guests with a firsthand account of how the Avatar cycle died."

She felt sick all over again, a mess of nerves and guilt and dread. In no condition to give a boastful speech. But he looked so proud, she had never seen him this pleased with her before. If only the energy had just dispersed.

Why couldn't the cycle have just died with Avatar Aang?

With a hand firmly on her shoulder, Ozai accompanied her to the front of the crowd. Zuko, already there, spares her a sideways glance. What it conveyed; envy? Concern? Suspicious gratitude? It could have been any of the three or all of them at once.

"Go on, tell them, let them know what to write in the history books."

Azula nodded. "It was rather easy. Too easy, really." She paused. "I thought that the Avatar would have put up more of a fight. The Water Tribe peasant give me a harder time, actually." She decided that she could give Zuzu some of the glory. "I suppose that I couldn't have done it without a little help from dear Zuzu."

"Just a little?" He rolled his eyes.

It drew a laugh from her audience.

"A little." She confirmed with a size indicative hand gesture. "We fought the pair for a while; sometimes I would fight the Avatar and other times I'd be fighting the waterbender. Eventually, while Zuzu was keeping the waterbender busy, I had to hold my own against the Avatar." She paused, feeling dizzy. The hum of 'her' past lives-though silent-was somehow growing louder. "He was going into the Avatar State, it was incredible really. His tattoos, those arrows, they were glowing. And his eyes…" she wondered what it would look like if she went into the Avatar State. Likely a brief moment of glowing eyes and then searing pain as the past Avatars and their combined energies fought against her own. As they seemed to be doing in current. She pushed on with her speech. "His power was, humblingly impressive." She admitted. "But I struck him down." She left out that she had hit him from behind, as well as it had worked it wasn't the most noble way. Her head hurt so terribly. "I took that glow from his eyes with one bolt." She mustered a tone of pride that she couldn't truly feel. "I slayed the Avatar."

And now they were slaying her.

The energies became overwhelming.

She toppled.


	3. Fingers

**Really short chapter. The next one will be more exciting. This one was more of a transition chapter. Plus I kinda have writer's block. :v**

 **Gems: "I like the idea of this forced and accidental fusion of the Avatar spirits and Azula" Same. It's one of those things that I thought about since watching the episode; like what if lol? "She won't receive the guidance and protection from the Avatar spirit, it seems and it may sounds hard, but maybe they wish her death would come soon," Oh yeah! They're pretty big time pissed off. "All her life she has hoped for such a power, but now she has gained it on accident and she cannot control it, because the Avatar Spirit has an own will and so the spirits of the former Avatars." Exactly, it's very much a be careful what you wish for thing.**

 **"Suddenly even normal situations and conversations seem to be filled with traps and ropes to bring you down." She has to walk on egg shells a bit, she's in a dangerous situation to say the least. "The former Avatars are hostile against her and torturing her, which also cost her focus and energy." Granted this can cost them as well whether they realize it or not. "I love the fact, that you have decided to let her first combat-kill makes her feel guilty. She has to struggle with her conscience and the fact that she really has killed a person shakes her more than she has ever dreamed of." Thanks! I feel like it's kind of a take that a lot of people don't have with her. I feel like (being as she's so young) killing someone could really mess her up. More than she would have thought.**

* * *

Her head pounds furiously, she can still feel the fingers of their combined energies probing at mind. She squeezes her eyes shut. The spectral fingers are joined by physical ones as Azula fully wakes. TyLee sits on the edge of her bed, stroking her back.

Azula sits up with a soft but pained hum.

TyLee's face brightens at the princess' waking. "I made you some soup!"

The thought is friendly and flattering but Azula highly doubts that soup can do any favors for her beating head and the bruised and swelling lump on her forehead. She brings her own fingers to her head, finding that the bump is generous in size. "Did I…"

"It your head really hard on the floor?" Mai asks from the other side of the room. "Big time." She answers the question flatly as she twirls one of her knives.

"Zuko tried to catch you but...well, he's Zuko…" TyLee notes.

It doesn't surprise Azula. "Is he mad?"

"Why would Zuko be…"

"She's talking about Ozai." Mai rolls her eyes.

With a quiet, "oh", TyLee clasps her hands in front of her mouth. "I'm not sure."

But Azula is, she is almost certain, in fact. It puts a flutter in her belly; she knows that she is in for a talk of sorts and it won't be a kind, praising conversation this time. For the sake of politeness alone, she eats some of the soup TyLee has made for her. She lays back down and closes her eyes again.

 **.oOo.**

She wishes that he would just summon upon her and yell at her already. The anticipation of the coming storm is wearing her down. Just as he likes it to. She knows this game, she has played it for herself, but he plays it better. Toppling in front of everyone and making a fool of him surely warrants an extended play.

Azula wishes that TyLee would make a re-appearance, but the girl and Mai are probably well into their shopping spree and she doesn't have the energy to track them down. Instead she sits cross-legged on the floor, door shut and locked tightly.

She doesn't know how Aang used to get himself into the Spirit World, she thinks that it may have simply been a natural function just as the drawing of breath. But meditating seems like a good start.

Even if she could just manage to connect with and win over one Avatar...that would do her well. She thinks of Aang's pitying spectral gaze. He is her best chance and she is the one who had killed him.

The guilt slaps her again and reaps her of the clear head needed for getting anywhere near the past avatars and the Spirit World. It's just as well, she is losing her nerve anyhow. Agni forbid she hands them a free opportunity to assault her psyche and spirit energy further.

There is a pounding on her door. She swallows and opens it, "your father would like to see you, princess." Greets the servant.

Azula stands, "throne room?"

"He'd like you to join him for dinner."

Azula nods and makes her way to the dining room. It is best to make haste, best to get it over with. She quietly slips into the chair next to her father. He doesn't look up from his steaming bowl of noodles. She holds herself rigid and erect, not daring to ask him to speak. Finally, he sets his chopsticks aside and dabs at his mouth with a napkin.

"How is your head?" he asks.

The question throws her off guard and sends the butterflies in her stomach into a frenzy. "I-it's fine." She sputters.

"Would you like to tell me what happened?"

"I would if I knew. I haven't been feeling well since Ba Sing Se." She replies. "I think that I've been around the peasants and their filth for too long…"

"I do hope that they haven't infected you with their incompetence as well." Ozai replies.

"They have not." She assures.

"Yes." Ozai agrees. "Perhaps it would benefit you if they had."

She opens her mouth to question the reply.

"You are too smart to play dumb." Ozai notes, picking up his chopsticks again. "Is the Avatar truly dead, Azula? Or are you in the process of making a fool of me a second time."

"He is dead." She replies flatly.

His skeptical look reassures her.

"He better be. I don't want any surprises when I begin to advance on the Earth Kingdom."

"There will be none." Azula affirms. None as far as Aang rising from the grave is concerned. None at all if she can stop his interrogations.

Her father changes pace, "Rest then, I need you fully recovered for when we begin the invasions. Don't think that I won't have your brother go in your place if you don't get it together."

Azula swallows again, fixing her eyes straight ahead. "That won't be necessary father. I can fight just fine." She gazes at her palms.


	4. Just Kids

**Skyshadow54: Thank you. :) Yeah, she's got a lot to deal with. She didn't really grasp the gravity of a war kill until she'd done it. And of course the avatars' wraths don't help and she doesn't have anyone to really talk to. The gaang will be in this chapter actually. :P I do plan on continuing; slowly due to my job but, will be continuing.**

 **gemsofformenos:**

 **"I have used this event to create some sort of deeper connetction with Aang, a linking event for their spirits." I tend to enjoy fics like that.**

 **"Killing a person does mess up a mind, a young one even more." Even if it's in self defense. "Aang maybe goes far too easy with the option to end someones life." I'd agree with this; the end kinda bothered me a bit because the lion turtle thing kinda came out of nowhere. It was cool and everything but idk. I thought it was weird that he didn't want to kill Ozai but his collateral damage kills are rather high if I had to guess. "She has been trained for such a moment almost her whole life but no one has prepared her for all the shame and guilt." Exactly, I feel like Ozai wouldn't account for nor care about that aspect.**

 **"A short but nice transition. The Avatars trying to expose her, making her situation obvious." They're doing a pretty solid job at that too lol. "The former Avatars may try two things, denying Azula control over their nearly unlimited powers and weaken her, so in case they want to stop Ozai, they might try to take control over Azula. Aang had similar experiences, before he was able to control the Avatar State completely. The Spirit has taken over like a program and he wasn't in control anymore." That is one of many things that she has to worry about, yet. "I think even in death he would be the kind of person, who would forgive her and would try to help her." I would agree with that; Aang has a heart of gold. Zuko is an option but she doesn't really trust him. "Maybe she'll try to get help and coucil at her uncle." Iroh is a pretty solid option though. But Azula doesn't harbor much trust.**

 **"Spirits and the Gaang want to see her dead, because they want to make the circle continue and the powers back into rightful hands," The Avatars actually don't want her dead because the cycle will end if she dies; the transfer was an anomaly, that will be explained within later chapters. They do want to make her life difficult though.**

 **"Azula needs a plan and a destination too. Being simply in survival mode will crush her," This is one of her problems. At the moment she doesn't have a plan which is rare for her and really bothers her a lot. I do have a plan for her though.**

* * *

"Come on." She muttered to herself as the fire died in her palm again. She was alone alone but her face still flushed. She tried a second time but the fire only licked and lapped weakly in her palm. Her face fell; she very well couldn't lead an invasion in such a state.

The Avatars were no longer keen on simply blocking her out, they had begun to actively sabotage her. Not that they hadn't already been, but this. This was a new level entirely; a breach of what was hers.

She threw a fist forward but the fire that leapt from her closed fingers had all the power of a reading candle. She slumped against the wall in defeat. Her leap for power had left her weaker than she had imagined and with so much potential within her grasp and wholly inaccessible.

Azula flexed her hand and tried to coax a flame into it, simultaneously attempting to cut the avatars off from her chi to no success. She closed her eyes and tried to push outside clutter and white noise aside.

It should be simple; she just had to learn the pathways of her own chi and chakra points the way TyLee did. She just had to learn to distinguish her energy from theirs. From there, perhaps she could separate the two, learn to throw up some sort of mental blockade.

If she could pierce the minds of others from the outside, surely she could navigate her own from within.

She had to, Agni forbid she couldn't.

Perhaps it would do her well to pay TyLee a visit. An uncomfortable prickle works its way into her belly, at the thought that it might arouse suspicion if she took up a sudden interest in chi points.

Azula bit the side of her cheek. And then she thought that, maybe, she should tell TyLee of what happened beneath Lake Laogai, it would do her just as well to get things off of her chest. She wrapped her arms around her knees and stared blankly across the room, pondering her options over.

 **.oOo.**

Sokka cast another dismal glance at Katara. She had hardly moved since Aang's fall. She laid there with the boy's motionless body tucked under her arms and pressed up to her chest, sobbing softly to herself.

It was a constant sound that only let up in her sleeping moments.

Sokka, being most honest with himself, found it rather unsettling to be flying with the body of their friend but Katara insisted that they take him to be buried with the rest of the air monks. It was far out of their way but, really, where was the harm? Ba Sing Se was already Fire Nation property and the Avatar had been slain.

There was a certain lack of urgency that came with such a slash to their hope.

With Aang gone, it was hard for Sokka to fathom any means to achieve victory. They might as well take a detour.

Even still, flying on Appa's back felt wrong without Aang at the reins felt entirely unsettling. He began bringing the bison towards the forest floor. He noticed Toph stir, she sat up slightly and fixed tired, sightless eyes upon him. "Is Aang awake yet?"

Sokka flinched. Had he forgotten to tell her that Aang was dead?

"Oh...right…" She trailed off, seeming to recall. It had been days and she still periodically did that. Sokka didn't know if that was better or worse than Katara's refusal to leave Aang's unmoving side.

No matter which was worse, they were a sorry lot these days.

They are just kids.

Aang is just a kid.

Azula is just a kid.

He swallowed, he hated to admit it, but she is a kid too.

Not for the first time he thought about how abysmal it was that a bunch of kids have been pit against each other to fight and kill in a war forged by generations before them.

With Toph asleep once more, and Appa having landed, Sokka put his balled fists to his eyes and wept. He is just a kid too. And yet he never got the chance to truly be so. Spirits knew Aaang hadn't; he never got to be a child and yet he never got to be an adult either.

 **.oOo.**

That girl was beginning to aggravate him. She hardly came out of her room these days and when she did she was reserved and quieter than usual. Always seeming tired, never wanting him to be around when she practiced bending.

Still, he let her take the seat to the right of him.

For how long she'd stay there, Ozai wasn't sure.

He rose to address his war council. "With both the Avatar and Ba Sing Se out of the way, the rest of the Earth Kingdom should be fairly easy to pick off and take over. We just need to approach with a study strategy." He paused. "I invite suggestions."

Azula shifted in her chair before speaking. "We can try to overwhelm them. Our military is large enough to fight on multiple fronts."

Reasonable enough, Ozai deduced. If only the girl stopped speaking there.

"We should start with the smaller, weaker territories and…"

"We don't have time to trifle with those." Ozai cut in. "Why bother with them? After we conquer the larger cities, the smaller will surrender." He concluded.

"Right, of course." Azula muttered.

Ozai noticed Zuko's brows crease. "I've lived in the Earth Kingdom long enough to know that that's not true."

He flashed Zuko a scowl. "Are you underming me during my own council meeting?"

"No, father." He mumbled. "I'm just trying to help. The Earth Kingdom and its people are stubborn. Even if you leave one place out of the plan, they'll start an uprising."

If his sister was thankful for the support, it didn't show on her face. Ozai stroked at his beard. "You really think that conquering the smaller towns will work?"

"None of _my_ plans have failed so far." Azula replied, likely thinking of the drill.

She wasn't wrong. "We shall make an ordered list of towns to conquer." He concluded. Turning to Azula he continued, "if you are going to lead any of the armies I am going to see how your training is coming along."

There was a moment of pause before she replied, "yes, father."


	5. The Fatal Error

**Gems: I kinda figured that it was you lol. I've gotten used to your style of reviews. "I don't think that all soldiers at the North Pole have survived the wrath of the Avatar" that and the scene in the blue spirit where he chucked a few men off of a wall stories high.**

 **"but trust is the problem. Her problem is or will be," Honestly, it always is lol. That girl has walls to rival Ba Sing Se. "She will need suppprt to deal with this, with her guilt about her kill and with this new situation." But yeah, she'll need someone to help her cope with things.**

 **"The circle is interrupted and Azula is a Firebender, and in case the circle would not continue like this hasn't happened" Yes, she caused quite a disturbance lol.**

 **"And for Azula of cause *g*. Yes it's rare that she has no plan and frightening for her, too." It bothers her to no end that she has no attack plan.**

 **"She start to feel like a hunted animal and she runs out of options to hide her secret. Ozai is already suspicious that her kill is having an effect on her. Without her bending, she'll be worthless for him and she knows that and even worse, he might ask questions, why she has lost her bending." This is one of her worst fears. Her father's love and respect has a lot of value to her. "TyLee is a good address for many reasons, for working with her Chi and Chakra and for being a person, who she can talk to, but she's right, it will draw attention, when she starts to interest in such things." I can see TyLee being able to help her deal with the guilt too.**

 **"A fitting choice, that his children have a better idea of the Earthkingdom and the people there." Thank you lol. Honestly, I don't even think Ozai has ever been to the Earth Kingdom before. Where has his children have and so I feel as though they'd know it much better. Not that Ozai would agree...**

 **"Katara's desperation, Toph's denial, Sokka's grief and this great choking emptiness. Sokka has the point, they are all kids. It's hard that these kids have to fight in this war. They have to deal with all this expectations and all these losses a grown up can hardly deal with and they are kids." Exactly! I've said it before and I'll say it again. These are war children and it seems to be glossed over to a degree. "Such a strong scene from you, heart-breaking.' Thank you. :)**

 **Sorry for the short responses but it's pretty late at night and I gotta get to bed lol. My new work schedule has me crazy lmao.**

 **Nickmack101: It's not a problem she knows how to handle, that's for sure. Mistrust is probably one of her defining character traits. She kind of doesn't even trust herself at this point. Her secret isn't exactly easy to hide. "But wants her to realize and learn its own lesson by turning her into avatar." An interesting thought. "I think even the afterlife aang still forgives azula." I'd agree with that, he has a forgiving nature. "The hardest encounter for her will be the trust and change to the gaang." As for the gaang, whether or not she even goes to them I won't spoil, but I have a plan for it.**

 **Skyshadow54: For Sokka it's settled in a bit more than hit has for the others. It's a hard blow for them to have taken. And Azula's struggles will definitely get worse before they get better. I feel like that's one of the problems with Ozai lol; he hasn't seen the Earth Kingdom so he does a lot of big talking (even in the show) for someone who has never seemed to have set foot in the Earth Kingdom?**

* * *

Ozai peered down from his throne as Azula approached with a sickly feeling in her stomach. A feeling doubled by that she was feeling nervous at all. This should have been an easy feat. Only a week or so ago she had, had her art nearly perfected.

Her stances, her strength, her agility, all of it was at the ready and in perfect form. All of it saved for the actual ability to access and utilize her chi.

She hoped that the avatars would work with her, at least this once.

Had they any sense of self-preservation, they would.

"Go on."

Azula drew in a deep breath and moved into her beginning stance. A slow stoop punctuated with an arc of flame. It didn't fan out as far as she'd intended but at least there was some power to it. Perhaps the past avatars had some rationality and sense after all.

She snapped to her full height and punched a few balls of flame, cringing as each came out weaker than the next. A bead of nervous sweat arose. It would seem that she had spoken too soon.

Ozai's gaze was heavy to the point where there was no need to look up to know that it was upon her in the most judgmental sense.

She could feel herself growing tense. She wished that she had a chance to speak with TyLee before her father had summoned her.

Azula closed her eyes and began again from the beginning, the results remained the same, but she pushed forward, taking the care to put a focus on her stances and forms as opposed to the bending itself. She showed off a few midair kicks, mostly replicating some of the moves she'd used when she'd first come upon the Avatar. From there she displayed some of the motions she'd gone through when fighting him for the last time, but with none of the power it ought to have.

She looked up to find that her father looked none too pleased with her weak performance.

In the utmost drab tone, Ozai spoke, "your lightning?"

Azula swallowed hard. A whole new feeling of dread cut through her core, leaving her with an icy feeling of despair. She hadn't dared work with her lightning since the Avatar's body struck the stony floor. The crunch of his fragile bones reverberated in her mind.

The Avatars were already furious, Agni forbid she set them off by using the force that she'd killed the boy with.

"Your lightning." Ozai repeated. His tone oozed impatience and unamusement.

Azula nodded. She sent a silent plea to Aang's past lives to let her have this. She wasn't certain that they could hear her at all. Energy tingled on her fingertips as she coaxed the lightning to them. It crackled and sizzled in a flashy and large arc and for a moment she thought that she had something.

She smiled to herself, an expression worn prematurely.

The lightning grew in intensity. It was more than she had called upon. More than she had trained herself to carry at one time, her muscles contracted and she released the lightning involuntarily.

The burnt of the volt sailed just to the left of her father. The rest of it nipped unpleasantly at the skin of her cheeks and arms. She could feel the fading static around her. The tang of ozone on her tongue. The way her hair frizzed.

"At least your lightning still has potency. It would do you well to learn to aim it."

"Sorry, father." She apologized. "I'm still learning how much lightning I can use at once." The excuse came easily because it was mostly true. Her lightning still wasn't on par with what she'd like.

"And what excuse do you have for you poor firebending performance?" He questioned. "My expectations are high, so why are you bending like your brother?"

That sent an unpleasant trill down her spine a hollowness in her stomach. "It's not an excuse. It is a perfectly rational decision." She fought to keep her voice level. "I'm hoping to reserve my energy for when it matters." She tried. "I was also hoping to put an emphasis on my form; I wanted to show you the work I've done on my stances…"

"You are lying."

"I'm not…" Azula began.

Ozai laughed. "You can lie to anyone you'd like, Azula, and they'll believe you. You can lie to me too. But I know better."

He paused, allowing ample time for it to settle. She opened her mouth but he spoke first. "I taught you how to lie, don't you think I know how to catch you in one?"

She swallowed, her eyes growing watery. Just one more thing that only he could draw from her. His stare grew harder still, angrier. Azula closed her eyes; he was going to leave her out of his war plans, he was going to replace her with Zuko.

"I'm not lying." She insisted.

For a moment she swore that he was going to hit her.

He might as well have.

"I'm sure that your brother is going to love the opportunity to…"

She was already in deep, she may as well cut him off. "You can't replace me!" She couldn't seem to keep the frantic tone from her voice.

"You can't bend…"

"I can!" She argued.

"Send for your brother."

"I'm stronger than he is. _I'm_ the Avatar now!" She blurted out.

This sparked a roar of laughter from her father.

"When I killed him…" she mumbled with her cheeks beginning to flush. "His powers transferred over to me." She paused. "But so did his past lives. They aren't pleased that I killed Avatar Aang, they have been blocking my chi and tampering with my energy…"

Ozai's laughter died. "You're serious." He commented in a tone just off of nonchalant. He gave his beard a thoughtful stroke. "Prove your words."

"Have the servants get me some water."

Azula stared at the glass once it was finally put before her. "I haven't tried using any of the other elements yet." She noted as though doing so would help her case. She tried her best to conjure a mental image of her fights with the waterbender.

They were clear in her mind but of no use, the girl's waterbending was to advanced to imitate from the start.

Instead she tried to draw the water to her fingers the way she would her fire. It wouldn't budge. She looked up at Ozai, something in his jaw worked and she grew ever more nervous. She tired tugging the water again, moving it only enough for it to be mistaken for someone bumping the surface it sat upon.

Ozai's hand on her cheek took her by surprise. She blinked at him in a confused daze.

"Lying wasn't enough for you? You had to waste my time with foolish games too?" He hollered.

She brought her hand to her stinging cheek. "It wasn't a lie father. I am the Avatar now, I can feel them…"

"You've lost your mind." Ozai grumbled.

"I haven't!" With that she'd managed to vex him in full. He took the glass and flung it at her. It hit her head and shattered. She winced, feeling a faint ebb of what she hoped was just water. She brought her fingers to the throbbing spot, they came away with blood.

She squeezed her eyes shut. She could hear his footsteps.

She wondered if the Avatars could sense her fear as well as Ozai.

Ozai's hands gripped her shoulders with a bruising force as she clutched the aching spot in her head, willing the pain to stop. And then it did. The pain flared up and then ceased altogether. She brought her trembling hand back to her side and Ozai's grip slackened. He moved her hair out of the way and wiped at the blood.

"What a fascinating development." The satisfied smirk was back on his face and the hand that remained on her shoulder was now firm and supportive. "We will have to figure out what to do about those past avatars and their interference."

Azula nodded.

"I will send your brother to conquer the weaker villages while we train you to use these impressive new powers." He paused. "And then you and I will lead the most powerful militia invasion that the Earth Kingdom has seen."

The way his face lit with pride filled her with relief and a surge of pride of her own.

"We will begin tomorrow."

The regret and horror didn't settle in until she was burrowed under her blankets and the euphoria of her father's pride and acceptance had tapered off.

What had she done?

Agni, what had she done?


	6. The Kindness & The Cruelties

**gemsofformenos: Responded on Ao3 as this is getting a little long lol. I hope that you feel better soon. It's never fun to feel low. :S Hopefully some fics will make things a little easier!**

 **SleepingBeautyRocks: Thanks. :) Honestly I've been typing it without the space since 2008 at this point it's a habit and I feel like it'd be a lil' weird to switch it up this late into the fic lol.**

 **Skyshadow54: She didn't. It was a very spur of the moment, 'please don't leave me' type of thing. As you said, he knows exactly how to get to his children and he very much exploited her need for approval and affection. Thanks so much!**

 **mm1005: She has no idea lol (but I do). Thank you!**

 ** _This is gonna be a bit of a slower, transitional chapter._**

* * *

He let her sleep in. He had breakfast served to her in bed. And when she decided to leave her room, she was met with an array of new dresses and suits of armor. She picked up one, the plating of the armor was stunning; red in color with veins of vivid blue lighting spiderwebbing along it.

Azula swallowed hard. He would dote over her for some time and just when she started to get comfortable, he would end the expressions of care and pride and fill the place of it with excessive training. He always gave her the best day of her life before working her past the point of exhaustion.

And, somehow, she never learned.

Somehow she drank in the kindness and took the cruelties. Somehow,the cruelties still took her by surprise.

She tried to allow herself to get as comfortable as she could manage; lounging on one of the fluffiest cushions she could find, she flipped through some old scrolls and texts. With any luck, she may be able to find something on the avatars. Anything, their past lives, the avatar state, even a list of names for all of them. She had a whole palace library to comb through.

"Hey!" TyLee greeted much too cheerfully for the occasion.

"Congratulations." Mai spoke. Frankly, the girl's humdrum delivery fit well with Azula's own level of enthusiasm. "Ya know, on the whole avatar thing."

Azula shrugged. "It really isn't that wonderful…" She put the scrolls aside. "Not when every single avatar wants to avenge my predecessor."

TyLee's joyful demeanor diminished, "oh, Azula! I can't believe that I didn't think of that." She clasped her hands over her mouth.

"Yes, well, that's why I asked you to join me today." Azula admitted. "You see, their choice tactic is cutting me off from my own chi from within. I can't imagine that father will be patient with me for much longer." She thought briefly of vocalizing her fear of being reduced to a sentient weapon.

TyLee cocked her head in thought. Azula patted the cushions on either side of her and watched her friends recline upon them.

"That sounds like an ordeal." Mai commented dryly.

"Yes." Azula agreed.

"I don't really know much about mental and spiritual chi blocking." TyLee confessed, an heir of unnecessary guilt about her. "I only know how to block and unblock it from the outside."

Azula couldn't say that she hadn't expected as much. Though it still disappointed her no less. Perhaps the avatars would come around once her father started beating her within an inch of her life.

When self-preservation would be forced to kick in.

She'd begun to suspect that the transfer was an anomaly, that if she died then the cycle would end as it should have with Aang.

She just couldn't work out the why's; why she theorized as much, why the transfer had happened at all…

"Are you okay, Azula?" TyLee asked.

For the first time in a while she opened up. "No." She said, softly, "I don't think so." She paused. "I mean, I am right now. But I don't think that I will be."

Mai shrugged, "you always seem to get your way in the end, I don't see why this is any different."

"It's different because...because I don't know what to do."

The silence was dense and palpable.

And in it, it registered that she wasn't okay even presently.

"I killed him Mai. I killed someone."

"That bothers you?" Azula detected a hint of surprise in Mai's voice.

"I thought that it would feel different. Satisfying…" she trailed off. But she only felt hollow. Evil. She grasped it in full now, why mother thought her a monster. Why Zuko cowers away from her. Why, even Iroh, fears and avoids her.

Why father values her so much.

"Why isn't it satisfying?"

"Because you're not a bad person?" TyLee tries.

But she is and she knew it.

Perhaps she deserved what was to come.


	7. Bruised

**Gems: Gonna respond on A03 when I get a chance. Today has been a little crazy lol.**

 **Skyshadow: Yeah she's going through a rough time but she has some support this time around.**

* * *

Azula could see the pity in TyLee's eyes; he expression downcast and sullen. The princess couldn't see why she stayed. Maybe to show her some support in a time of distress.

"Get up." Her father growled. "I said, get up!" His voice raising to the point of churning her stomach. He took a step towards her and she flinched inside and out.

Azula scrambled to her feet with a, "yes father." She was panting, red-faced, and sweating. Such has been the state of her all morning. She craved a break more than anything. She couldn't remember the last time he had pushed her to the point where her muscles were ready to give out completely.

Yet, for all of the pushing and straining, she had nothing to show.

"Just make a fireball and throw it."

"I can't." Azula winced. "I'm trying but they won't let me."

"They won't let you?" Ozai roared. "They won't let you!? Are you telling me that you don't have control over your own body?"

"I don't have control over my own chi right now."

He launched a fireball at her. "Have you any control now?"

She stepped out of the way, but it is more of a gracless fling. She landed with a bruising thud and another wince. She detected the flash of lightning and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Now would be a good time to let the Avatars know who is in charge of the chakaras and chi."

Even if she wanted to try to speak to them, Ozai was leaving her no time. She couldn't possibly come close to meditating under so much stress. "Father, please." She whispered. She saw the lightning release. She closed her eyes again and waited for the white hot pain and the spasms.

She heard the lightning explode, but she felt nothing at all.

"Get up."

She didn't move.

"I said, GET UP."

On shaky legs, Azula pushed herself up. She didn't let her gaze leave her feet. As faint as she was feeling, she didn't think that she could do anything but let her head dip. Not that she had to lift it herself. Ozai roughly grabbed her by the chin and tilted her head up. "Do you want to lead the invasion at my side?"

"Yes." Azula replied softly.

"Then get yourself together." He gave her cheek a slap, not hard enough to sting, but enough to snap her into alertness. He shoved her back and she stumbled to stay up right. "I want to see some fire. Real fire. None of those weak puffs."

She felt pathetic. He always made her feel so pathetic.

 **.oOo.**

She lay on her bedroom floor, crying, not quite able to make it to her bed. She ached all over and had nothing to show for it, and not for the first time that week. She had made a mistake. She could slap her for it, but Ozai was already doing that enough for her to not need to. She had been a fool to share her own secret. A fool to carelessly blurt it out in a fit of stress.

The bruises were already appearing on her knees and arms, faint yet large. They were accompanied by small, minor burns-some of her own accidental making and some of her father's maliciously intended ones.

She should put some ointment on them, but she couldn't bring herself to move. She was so drained and she couldn't tell if it was physical or emotional exaustion.

The sobs wrack her body.

She heard a knock but she refused to answer. She didn't want to move.

"Azula?"

"I'm fine, TyLee." The tremble in her voice did her no favors in hiding her distress.

"Please let us come in."

"No."

She had to regain her composure.

"Zuko is worried."

"You told him!?" For a moment the pain and dismay was replaced by anger.

"Mai did." TyLee replied. "Can I please come in?"

She used her newfound fury to propel herself to the door and pry it open. She could only imagine what TyLee made of her disheveled hair and tired, teary eyes. Her makeup was probably running. She dabbed at her eyes with her sleeve and motioned for TyLee to come in.

"Have you tried talking to the Avatars yet?" TyLee asked once they had situated themselves on Azula's bed.

"Yes." Azula answered. "Sort of."

TyLee continued running a brush through Azula's hair, taking the tangles out of it, her lips pursed in concentration. "This training is murder to your poor hair."

"It's murder to my entier being, TyLee." Azula mumbled.

"There." TyLee set the comb down and gave Azula's cheek an affectionate peck.

On a normal day, she would have pushed the girl away. But lately she has been starved for compassion so she allowed TyLee to pull her into a hug.

"Zuzu said that Aang used to meditate to contact the Avatars. I haven't been able to do that."

TyLee laughed. "Yeah, probably because you have trouble relaxing. You're always so...so...I don't know... stern and action-y." She paused. "I can help you relax." When Azula didn't speak she continued, "And once you're calm maybe you'll be able to meditate right and talk to them or something.

 _Or something_ , Azula thought. And not a good something. Even so, she supposed it would do her well to try to relax. "Alright. Fine. Try it."

TyLee smiled. "I'll go get Mai, we're going to have a girl's day!"


	8. Wrong Funeral Rites

**Sorry for the slow updates; it's been a stressful week.**

 **DragonLover1551: Slowly but surely I will lol. Glad you are enjoying it so far.**

 **Nickmack101: Oh yeah, they are a really dysfunctional family. I like to think that Zuko doesn't hate Azula and the reverse. I like to think that they are just kids pit against each other by their father and with him out of the way, that they could recover and make amends. As for Zuko/Iroh I may or may not work that in. As things stand, Iroh is in prison as he was in the show.**

 **Guest: Yeah, being around Ozai isn't healthy for her. And you're welcome.**

 **gemsofformenos: It has been rather troublesome. :v**

 **"She hasn't find a way to stop the other Avatars from blocking her Chi and now she recieves all the anger and loathing for her 'weakness'." She is still working on that lol. But yeah, in the mean time, she's in a very tough spot. He pushes her very hard and she's kinda lost. Lost and a little afraid. "She won't be his triumph only a prove for his failure with her a weakness and a shame for his legacy. And he let her pay awfully for this shame." But yes, right now Ozai sees her as a threat to his pride if she can't get it together. "It's hard to see her going to all this pain and misery and worst of all, he'll only do more cruel things to her in order to break the other Avatars or his daughter to wipe he shame." It's always tough to see her in pain but things usually get more painful before they get better. I have a direction in mind and something that will be a bit of a risk.**

 **"TyLee offers her support and comfort, as you have written, she craves for this so much." But this time around she has TyLee and Mai on her side and perhaps Zuko. "She's in doubt, that they will listen and I think this would be the best option and Azula might have the same fears." Azula finds it hard to fathom that she could be forgiven. "Beside this fact it's a clever idea from Ty, to find a way to get Azula to relax in order to open up a connection." Medititation is the key and currently Azula isn't in the state of mind for it; Ty is trying to get her there. "Azula is reaching a point, where she starts to accept this support." She kind of had this silent cry for help going on. "But I count on Aang in this case, even when it would mean another hurtful punch full of guilt," lol yeah, even if he is nice to her it'll hurt. It would make her feel even worse for killing him.**

* * *

Sokka took in a deep breath as Katara drew in a shuddering one. The Air Temple was mournfully silent, as though it knew that the last of their people was gone. He was so still and had grown cold. They'd since wrapped Aang under a sheet, he'd only been gone for a little while but the sight of him so stiff was unsettling and depressing. Part of him wanted to, but Sokka didn't dare lift the sheet for a final look.

He could imagine that Katara would also want to remember him with a lively warmth in his cheeks and a bright sparkle in his wide eyes. With that lopsided, kiddish grin on his face, and his tattoos unmarred by an ugly burn mark.

On this occasion, he envied Toph's sightless eyes. Yet, he couldn't imagine that it was easy for her to detect no vibrations from him nor his heart beat.

Katara seemed to weep harder with each time Sokka's shovel came up and then back down to strike the earth. He huffed a few times before resuming.

It was just the four...three, Sokka corrected, of them. How depressing, indeed, was it that the Avatar-such a nobel and important figure-had fallen and yet no one else joined them in mourning. Sokka wondered if word had made it out that he was gone.

He wasn't sure what the worst of it was. The low turn-out was near the top, but that he had no idea what a proper Air Nomad funeral rite looked like was a close second. They couldn't seem to honor and pay respect to Aang properly in any manner.  
An urge to throw the shovel overtook him, he gripped it all the harder, opting to drive it more forcefully into the ground instead.

"It doesn't seem right." Katara spoke softly. "I just doesn't seem right putting an airbender in the ground."

 **.oOo.**

The bruises on her body were even more apparent in the lighting of the spa springs. The covered a considerable portion of her and if she moved in the wrong ways, they would pulse unpleasantly.

A massage was off of the table.

Azula winced as she accidently bumped one on the edge of the pool. At least the heat of the springs was comforting.

"How are you doing?" TyLee asked.

She was inconsolably stressed and still aching from head to toe. She shrugged at TyLee and muttered an, "alright, I suppose."

"Mai?"

She mirrored Azula's shrug. "Eh…"

TyLee sighed. "You guys are the worst spa buddies…"

Mai shrugged again.

Ever irritable, Azula snapped, "forgive me if I'm not in the mood." At this, TyLee flinched and the princess gave a regretful cringe. "I'm trying to be, though…"

TyLee nodded. She swam up to Azula and rested her head on her shoulder. Taking care to avoid the cluster of bruises and bumps, the girl began massaging the firebender's back.

"Careful." Azula warned.

"I know." TyLee assured.

After a few minutes passed with TyLee managing to avoid the bruises, Azula allowed some of the tension to leave her body and take in the feeling of some stiffness being worked out of her muscles. She had to admit that her friend knew what she was doing, probably better than any of the spa staff. Certainly, she provided more care and compassion.

"Do I get a massage too?" Mai asked from across the hot spring.

TyLee nodded. "As soon as I finish with Azula."

Apparently Azula was in dire need of such a massage, because TyLee remained with her for quite a while before deeming that the princess was lax enough. She let her body slip back under the water as TyLee swam over to Mai. A kind perfume of jasmine lulled Azula into a more serene state.

The soothing feeling remained with her as she stepped out of the water.

 **.oOo.**

"We should get going, Kat." Sokka spoke softly.

Katara couldn't bring herself to reply, just as she couldn't bring herself to move. It had been an hour or so since they put Aang in the ground. An hour or so since she said her final goodbyes. An hour or so since her heart ran cold as ice and her soul hollowed.

"Should we?" She finally asked. "Because I don't know if there's really a point."

"Aren't you the hope speech person?" Toph quipped.

Katara wasn't in the mood for it so she spoke again to Sokka, "the whole point of our travels was to teach Aang to master the avatar state and help Aang save the world. But Aang isn't here anymore."

The silence hung heavy in the Air Temple.

"We still have to save the world." Sokka replied.

Katara gave a sarcastic laugh, one that was a note higher than usual. "How are we going to do that Sokka? She took Ba Sing Se and gave it to her father. She...they had Omashu before that. The Fire Nation practically already has everything."

She may as well have kicked her brother, he certainly looked it. "Sorry." She mumbles.

Sorry...she was sorry, more than anything that she couldn't save Aang. That she had been such a clumsy idiot to drop the Spirit Oasis water and then let Zuko burn it to unusable vapors.

"He'd want us to save the world." Toph put in.

Just as much as she knew that Toph was right, she also know that Aang would speak against attacking the fire princess. So why was it that Katara wanted to put saving the world aside to avenge his death?

She clenched her fist. Killing Azula would be saving the world.


	9. Under Incense

**"I hope things are better now." Thanks, it's getting there, I suppose." "I'm excited to see, what you'll work out for her, but I have no doubt, that it'll be great and interesting." The risk is actually sort of centered more around Katara, but Azula is involved too. So it'll be, yeah, interesting is the right word lol. "Yet she has issues to accrpt this kind of support, like you said, especially when it comes to Zuko or her family in general." In this fic, she is a bit more willing to accept help.**

 **"They are arguing how to go on. Sokka mentions, that they have to follow Aang's legacy, that there is still a world to rescue, but this isn't so simple to move on. Katara's grief is turning into cold hate." Exactly, the siblings are handling the situation in two very different ways. "Her heart screams for revenge and it will become explosive, when they should meet Azula again." Azula's got a bit of a storm coming to her. Katara wil make sure of that.**

 **"And knows, that Ozai will only treat her harder. He won't show any mercy, but she's already at her limit." She's not quite at her limit but she is getting there fast.**

 **"I really like this take on Azula so far" Thank you! "And it's great that you still can manage all these updates beside all this busy life you have lately." And thanks again, I just wish that I had time for longer chapters. But I'd rather have somewhat regular updates and shorter chapters rather than super long waits for longer chapters. Thanks, you have a good one too!**

* * *

Azula sat cross-legged on the floor under a cloud of pungent incense. She inhaled deeply and exhaled, stirring the heavy smoke. The room was dimly lit, hundreds of candles and tealights casting a warm glow about the room. A fire at the center sizzled and popped.

TyLee offered to join her but Azula had declined, frankly, she didn't want the girl to be around if she were to be reduced to a crying mess.

She closed her eyes and breathed the smoke in, feeling her energy shift erratically. She supposed that it was more centered and controlled than it has been in a long while. She tried to focus on her breaths and the sound of the fire.

Her efforts left her feeling somewhat sleepy or perhaps it was boredom.

Still, she coaxed herself to carry room was growing warm, the sort of heat that she enjoyed best. Her energy seemed to shift again, making a sensation as if part of it had broken off entirely. The unexpectedness of it rattled her from her concentration. Her heart gave a small flutter and she opened her eyes.

She swallowed, her mouth going dry.

Aang stared at her with sad, spectral eyes.

For a moment she thought of sending him back. And it may have been that she would have, had she the know how.

"Hi, Azula." He greeted lamely.

She opened her mouth and shut it again.

"They're giving you a hard time, aren't they?"

She nodded, knowing that this was something that he was already well aware of.

"I need you to get them to stop tampering with my chi…"

The look Aang gave her could have been pity or disappointment. It occurred to her that perhaps she should have began the discussion with a curt apology. Such was never her strong suit and she couldn't imagine that an apology would fix anything anyhow.

"If they don't, he'll…"

"Kill you?" Aang asked. "Yeah, they know."

"If that happens he'll be the Avatar." Azula replied, despite her doubts. "I'm sure that they'll enjoy having a connection to him less."

"It won't happen again, Azula." Aang replied. "I think that you know that."

"Then why did it happen the first time?"

"You'd have to ask Raava." Aang replied. "I can't actually speak to any of the other Avatars or Raava, only you can."

"Raava?"

"She's a really old spirit, she merged with Wan to create the first Avatar." Aang explained.

The silence to follow allowed her to put the conversation back in its original direction, "if he kills me…"

"The cycle will end." Aang remarked glumly. "Yeah, they know that too. They are angry, they want it to end. Kyoshi in particular thinks that letting the balance shatter once and for all is justice."

"I thought that you said you couldn't speak to her."

"We kind of a hive mind. We can't talk how you and I are, but we can transfer feelings and thoughts to one another."

Azula nodded, "maybe you could transfer a message for me."

She could swear that a flicker of anger flashed across his face.

"Tell them to let me use my chi, even if they only do it to save themselves."

His expression went even colder. "I'll pass the message, Azula. But only because I don't think that the entire world should suffer because of one or two people." It was such an unmistakably pointed remark, and with it, he leaves her alone and uncomfortable.

She didn't think that she'd ever seen Aang act so resentfully towards anyone.

Granted, she'd never seen anyone kill him either.


	10. A True Fire

**Amelia: Thank you, that chapter was one of my favorites. But I think that this new one is my favorite so far. I'm happy to hear that you are enjoying it!**

 **gemsofformenos**

 **"Sounds good. It'll be interesting to see, how you get these two girls together, especially with all the cold hate in Katara now." I'm super thrilled for them to meet again as well. Of course there are other things that need to happen first. "When Katara should win only to be forced to heal Azula, the person she wants to see dead, but I'm only speculating." That may or may not happen. ;) "I can imagine that. To be honest it impresses me that you're able to put so much progress and emotions in these little chapters." Thank you; one of the most important things I learned in about writing is how to make the most of a limited time/word count. I think that short chapters can work if the most is made of them. Just cut some of the extra fluff.**

 **"Aang does feel some compassion for Azula, yet he also seem to feel anger" Yeah, he's just that kind of guy. Of course he is angry, but he has sympathy as well. At the same time, he does see the bigger picture and it concerns him. "Yet he seem to be in doubt that they'll listen. He knows what it would mean for Azula, when she won't be able to show results in her training." At the very least he would discard her as he did Zuko. "I'm curious, what Raava's plan has been behind this, you're playing with a nice idea." That will be revealed in time. :P Thanks again and you're welcome!**

 **Guest: Oh yeah, she's in very deep.**

* * *

Her days seemed to bleed into one another, a blur of hurt and scolding. Azula wondered if Aang had passed on her message at all. The avatars seemed no more compliant than before. Ozai loomed over her, pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing. "When you said that you were the Avatar now, I was under the impression that you'd be more powerful, not completely useless." She could see it in his eyes that he was at his patience end. The hand he pulled her up with was rough and unkind, jerking her arm with such a force she feared it popping out of place. He squeezed her wrist. "I want to see _fire_! Real fire."

She threw all of her will and energy into conjuring the burst he had in mind. She expelled a sizable fireball, yet it was nothing in comparison to her old ones. Azula knew that he knew as much too.

"Should I remind of you what real firebending looks like?" Ozai asked with an odd half-snarl, half-smirk. "Allow me to show you real firebending."

Azula took an instinctive step back as a roaring fire flared up in each of his hands. He brought them together and thrusted them forwards. Azula lifted her own arms; another second nature impulse. The weak burst of fire she produced barely blocked a thing.

When she came to, she was met with a horrid searing pain in her middle and a very potent smell of smoldering skin. "Father?" She asked weakly. The room was utterly silent. She squeezed her eyes shut again. Without thinking, she brought her fingers to the source of her pain, they came away moist with blood. She winced at her own touch, she'd good and agitated an already angry wound. She gritted her teeth and tried to sit up.

Her scream threw the palace into a frenzy.

If it hadn't, the second cry would have.

Her blood was leaking quite steadily. The blow had singed a hole in her shirt, a large one. The burn ate away at most of her torso; and ugly black-red mark.

She fell back to the floor, the agony setting in, in full. A sob tore from her mouth. And somehow a call for help from her father specifically, managed to escape. Through her pain she could almost laugh.

Laugh at how absurd it was to seek aid and comfort from the man who'd bloodied her in the first place. Her cries only strengthened.

She couldn't say if she was weeping for her burned flesh or for her father's rejection. It was becoming abundantly clear that she was on, or perhaps below Zuko's level. He hadn't marred her face, but he'd certainly made a mess of her entire stomach and lower chest.

Her head fell back against the floor as she choked on her own tears.

Finally, careful hands were picking her up and off of the ground, muttering useless words of reassurance.

She murmured her own words. "Why?" She manages through her tears. It hadn't been meant to, but her mental question to the avatars was intense enough to escape her head and fall from her lips. "Why couldn't you just work with me?"

She was drawing looks, it was way more attention than she was comfortable with. Azula knew that they'd be talking about it for a long while, and in those annoyingly hushed tones. She tried to bring her tears to a stop, she didn't need the whole palace to see.

She didn't need Zuko to see.

But he had and his eyes met hers. She noted the unshed tears welling in them, the overwhelming sense of empathy and knowing locked within them. It made her stomach loll in discomfort.

They laid her down on the infirmary bed. Suddenly, she wished that they weren't at war with the waterbenders. They force a liquid of sorts down her throat, it tasted bitter and horrid. They got to work as her world went fuzzy.

 **.oOo.**

When she woke it was to another round of white hot stabbing sensations. Her torso was bandaged from her hips to her lower breast. It was hard to move with the added bulk of them, nevermind the pain.

Even more crippling was the sense of shame. The realization that she had failed and was as good as useless. It would seem that, for all of her struggles, it would be Zuko leading the invasion with their father after all.

She bit the inside of her cheek and threw her head further back into the pillow in frustration. She wished that he would have just killed her; it would have been better if he charred her head to toe and left the fire ablaze.

For a moment, Azula considered making contact with the avatars again-perhaps she could agitate them into destroying her entirely from within. The thought brought her more comfort than dread.

She closed her eyes and tried her best to let them in. Her concentration broke at the sound of TyLee excaliming her name. The girl was at her side and clutching her hand. She made off to hug the princess, but caught sight of the bandages and settled for squeezing her hand tighter. "I don't understand how he can do this to you guys…" she trailed off. "How can a father…"

Azula had never seen TyLee look so grim and serious and grief stricken. And it wasn't even her grief to be had.

Azula averted her gaze. She supposed that she couldn't grasp it herself. She almost thought that she didn't deserve it.

Until she remembered.

Suddenly she felt as though she'd earned the burns she'd received. It was another way that the universe let her know that it had no more love for her.

"They wouldn't work with me." Was all she could muster.

It didn't matter, she didn't particularly have the will to try to get them to do so anymore.

She hoped that Kyoshi and the others truly were willing to sacrifice the balance for vengeance, because if he came to finish her off, she would let him.

TyLee touched her hand to Azula's cheek and wiped the tears away with her thumb. For once, she seemed to have not even the faintest idea as to what to say.


	11. The Rotting Village

**"It shows how skilled you are today. You're always doing an amazing job with your stories" Thanks so much. "But this aspect is also so awesome, because it reduces the chapters down to an esscence without loosing the emotions and the deep plot." I definitely miss the imagery and fluff (so I tried to bring some of that back in this chapter lol) but I feel like this is working too; as you said it demands more focus on every word. "You have to hit the nail with one try." Exactly! And that's what makes it so challenging lol. "Aang is fighting for peace and balance even in death, a fitting choice." Thanks, I felt like it would be. He had a duty and he failed once, as long as he is around, he's going to try.**

 **"The worst thing in Azula's eyes has happened. She has lost Ozai's trust and so his grace." She hit a low, that's for sure. "A burning like this (or Zuko's as well) was and is putting her life in danger. The shock and the risk of infection plus the great loss of skin." Indeed, it was a brutal punishment for something that was mostly out of Azula's control. "She starts to believe, that this is the best, a deserved punishment for her faults." More so a punishment for killing Aang. "Ozai seem to have crossed a red line in her eyes, finally." He did and it makes TyLee madder than anyone thinks Ty capable of being. "I'm curious if this attack convunces Azula to show resistance against her father or if she still needs more hits until she finally picks up a fight against him." That will be revealed very soon, actually. "I fear for TyLee somehow. She might do something to protect Azula next time due to the fact how grim her reaction was. I fear that an act like hurting or killing TyLee," That would distress Azula for sure. And you have a good week as well!**

* * *

Walking was a painful matter, her sides ached terribly, not quite so much as they had days before, but enough to make day to day life difficult. She tried to hold herself upright as though it bothered her none-she'd rather endure the pains of keeping up her facade than the pitying looks of the palace staff.

Even worse were the looks that Zuko offered.

The very look that he was giving her in current.

"Can we talk?" Zuko asked.

Azula hoped that her continued silence was answer enough.

He didn't or refused to take the hint. "If he'll accept me back, he'd take you…"

"Will he?" Azula asked. "There is no Avatar for me to catch." Unless of course she handed herself over to her father and let him do away with her. The urge was still strong.

"It's not so bad," Zuko started. "Living away from him…" He reached out but Azula flinched away from his comforting hand.

"I'm sure the two of you will have a wonderful time catching up with one another as you invade the Earth Kingdoms." She spat bitterly.

"About that. I don't know if I want to…"

"Of course you don't!" Azula snapped. How aggravating it was that he rejected such a grand opportunity. Yet it was a mercy to know that he might not be replacing her after all. "Did you let uncle talk you out of it?" His eyes grow wide. "Yes. I know you've been visiting his cell. Every evening. Three 'o clock." She folded her arms over her chest and shifted uncomfortably under the bandages. She gave them a tug and flinched as she touched a particularly raw part of the burn.

"Don't tell father."

"Worry less about him finding out because of me and more about him finding out because of you." She frowned.

Azula began unraveling the bandages.

"Here, let me."

Again, she swatted his helping hand away. "I may not be able to bend anymore, but I'm not useless." Maybe if she said it enough, it would become the truth.

. **oOo**.

"This is pointless." Katara grumbled for the fourth time since they arrived in the small, rundown fishing town of Jang Hui. Even if they took down the factory, the Fire Nation would just build it up again.

Katara had no doubt that, in due time, all of the world's water would be infested with the same putrid sludge that plagued this town's share of the sea.

"It's not pointless!" Sokka protested. "We can start to save the world one small village at a time."

"And who is going to keep that village saved?" Katara asked.

"We will!"

"I hate to break it to you, Sokka, but sugar queen is right. How are we supposed to protect every small village?"

"The Fire Nation will take three more for every one village that we save."

Sokka's face fell. Her pessimism seemed to crush him from soul to surface. "Sorry, Sokka." She mumbled, casting a mournful look at the rotting and crumbling fishing town. Its state of disrepair was tremendous, without their fishing economy to fund for it. She spied children...gaunt and bleak-eyed children jabbing at a dead and deformed fish with a stick. Flies buzzed about the area. Parents sat on what was left of their porches with no motivation to usher their children away from the dead thing. Katara's heart sunk further knowing that it was only the first of many to come.

"Are you really going to turn your back on these people?" Sokka asked.

Katara clenched her fists. "We don't have time to waste on small villages!" She snapped, it was an exclamation that drew looks both sorrowful and resentful. "It's not like it used to be. We don't have time anymore. We have to focus on the big picture." Not that she knew what that was anymore.

"Right, we'll just catch up with the Earth King and Bosco and storm the Fire Lord's palace." Sokka said.

"We still have the eclipse." Katara replied. "We'll find dad and we'll plan the invasion." Of course, the invasion was centered around Aang facing Ozai at his weakest. She supposed that, that job would be passed on to Sokka or Toph while she fought Azula. The name...the thought of her face sent a fresh fury ablaze in her mind. "Let's find dad, Sokka."

 **.oOo.**

It was another few days before Ozai made his appearance. He lingered silently in her bedroom doorway just long enough to allow anxiety to claw at her mind. Finally, he spoke. Low and dangerous as if challenging her to protest. "Get up."

Feeling queasy, Azula rose from her bed.

"Over here. Now." He pointed to his side.

After fussing with her bandages for a moment, Azula wandered over. Ozai's mouth curled in either disgust or annoyance. "Take those off and stop babying yourself, you've had more than enough time to heal."

Regardless of the doctor advising her to keep them on for another week, just in case, she stripped the bandages and let them fall to the floor. She swallowed, feeling the weight of his gaze on her scarred midsection. She quickly pulled her shirt down, wanting to see the scars for herself no more than she wanted him to view them.

She looked up, meeting his gaze for the first time in a while.

Ozai's lips curve into a vicious smile. "Good, now let's resume your training. And this time you're going to put some real effort in, none of that weak dancing around." She could hear it in his tone that scars would come to mar more than just her torso if she let him down again.

She knew that she would.

She hadn't talked to any of the avatars since the incident. Hadn't even tried. They'd seen what he would do to her, they heard of his threats and they probably relished in seeing them come into fruition. She had just as little desire to work with them as they had pleasure in working with her.

"Yes, father." She answered. "I will meet you in the training room as soon as I dress."

"Don't take too long."

"I won't. I will be there shortly."

It was the first time she had successfully lied to her father.


	12. Cut

**gemsofformenos: Thank you, it's one of my favorites so far as well. She has a lot to deal with at the moment and is doing her best to not let it show. While she does want her father's affection and favor, she's getting to a point where she acknowledges that it isn't healthy to try to attract. She and Zuko are still on questionable/unstable terms.**

 **"His last action seemed to be a final warning." It was. He is growing impatient with her and her inability to bend. "Azula also doesn't want to work with the Avatars, but this offer might hold up a chance to save her life, because it would offer her the power to save herself" That is true, but at the moment she's still weary to work with them.**

 **"You have completely switched roles of Sokka and Katara compared to the cartoon and this is so damn sad." Thanks. I was trying to parallel 'Painted Lady'. Like what if she didn't stay to help him. I feel like a more cynical, hopeless Katara wouldn't react to the village the same way cartoon Katara would. Aang's death has crushed her spirit. "it is just so fitting to show the reader how her wrath starts to erase the person she was before Azula has killed Aang." Thank you, that's kind of what I was going for.**

 **Guest: Perhaps ;P**

* * *

She tossed things into a suitcase methodically but quickly. She tried not to think too much of what she was doing. She wasn't sure that she could. She'd managed on her own well enough when tracking Zuko and Iroh down, but that was when she knew that she had a palace to come back to.

That was when she could write to her father to receive funding and anything else she might have needed.

The sound of the door opening made her jump. "Azula? What are you…?"

"I don't have time, TyLee." She replied.

"You're leaving aren't you?"

Azula closed her eyes for a moment. "You can help me." She tossed a final article of clothing into her pack and a pillow. "Or you can pretend like you haven't seen anything."

TyLee bit her lip. "What do you need help with?"

Azula gave her room a final once over before snatching a very generous sum of gold pieces. "Just pack your clothing quickly." Her stomach knotted at her own words, that was a risk she couldn't afford. She couldn't spare that kind of time. "Actually, use mine."

As TyLee picked through her clothing she pondered upon whether or not she'd even be able to make it out of the palace. Her father was never a patient man and she'd promised him her attendance nearly five minutes ago. Her time was running dangerously low.

"Are we going to get Zuko and Mai?"

Another set of knots tie themselves into her stomach. "TyLee, I barely have time to take you along." A good part of her knew that she should take Zuko along, it was her fault that he'd come home in the first place. But there father wasn't going to kill him.

No, Zuzu was in his good graces for the time being. She could imagine that her departure would cast him in an even more radiant light.

"Where are we going to go?" TyLee asked.

Azula swallowed, just like everything else these days, she didn't have a plan. She didn't have time for a plan. "We'll hide in plain sight." She decided. "Father will probably anticipate me trying to get as far from him as possible. Why would he think to look within the Capital?" She couldn't see herself having the ability to get very far with her torso as ravaged as it was. A long-distance flee wasn't exactly ideal.

"You aren't exactly hard to miss." TyLee pointed out.

As they walked down the hall, Azula fished out a pair of scissors. "You're going to have to use them too, if you'd like to accompany me."

"Shouldn't we be more sneaky?"

"And make ourselves look suspicious?" Azula asked. "Just keep walking. We'll leave through the front entrance." If she pretended that things were as ordinary as ever, perhaps they could leave without obstacle.

"Azula, father is looking for you." Zuko's eyes looked almost frantic. They fell upon her suitcase.

"TyLee asked me if I could help move some of her things into the palace since she will be staying here now. Her room is along the way to the training room."

"Should I tell him?"

Azula nodded. "Let him know that I won't be much longer."

"You do realize that he's going to shoot the messenger, right?"

Azula cringed inwardly. "I'm sure that you'll be fine." She watched him head towards the training room, a look of skepticism etched onto his face. They passed TyLee's room and then the training room. A brief glance into it reiterated her urgency to leave. Her father's expression darkened considerably at Zuko's words. The way his fists clenched and his jaw worked.

She picked up her pace.

. **oOo**.

She watched TyLee first. Lock after lock fell to the floor. "Can you get the back?" TyLee passed the scissors to Azula who evened out the remaining long strands of TyLee's hair. As long as it was, TyLee was able to get away with having her hair unbound and at shoulder length. For good measure, she began working curls into it.

The way the new style framed her face was flattering.

More so than Azula had anticipated.

Somehow it put a maturity into her baby face.

As TyLee fussed with what was left of her hair, Azula moved in front of the lake. She removed her crown and pulled the ribbon from her bun, letting her hair fall. She ran her fingers through inky black tresses. She was going to miss them. With careful and graceful fingers, she began snipping away. Watching her self-esteem shorten with every inch of hair that landed at her feet and in the water until the grass was a mess of black intermingled with the brown-black of TyLee's hair.

"Want me to touch up the back?"

Azula silently passed her the scissors. Upon finishing, TyLee ruffled the back of her hair.

She decided that she had cut it too short. She probably could have gotten away with letting her hair fall to just below her ears, or possibly even midway down her neck. But paranoia and overthinking had gotten the better of her. And, really, it was a shame. Her hair had been so pretty, so elegant. Not like the rough and edgy pixie cut she'd given herself.

But then, pretty and elegant Azula was gone-if she had ever been there at all-gone and traded off for a rough fugitive.

TyLee cocked her head at the former princess, "you look so different."

She didn't want to think about that, she hadn't even bothered to assess the look her new haircut gave her. "Yes, so do you." Perhaps that was what compelled her to tenderly sweep TyLee's hair behind her ear. "It suits you." Perhaps that same longing for a break or a distraction was what compelled her to offer TyLee's cheek a caress and her nose a soft kiss.


	13. The Mission

**Guest: He had his suspicions, but he also figured that it was possible that Ozai had her so manipulated that she'd just stick around and take the abuse. But yeah, she needed to get out of there and that's what she did.**

 **gemsofformenos: "It is and it has worked perfectly in my opinion, that's why this hit of the change of her character was so hard." Thanks! I had fun toying with the concept.**

 **"Finally Azula tries to run away. She has realized that the Avatars wouldn't help her to work with Ozai at all cost and that Ozai wouldn't spare her life another time." This was an important and crucial realization. Because, yeah, that burn could have done a lot more damage. And TyLee is good company for her, it will (hopefully) keep her from falling and breaking completely. "She has accept, that Ozai doesn't care about her, that she is only a tool, handled with care and attention as long as she is useful but thrown aside and crushed as soon as she isn't useful anymore." She has stopped denying it but she hasn't accepted it yet. It hurts her very much.**

 **"It is so wonderful to see, that she cares for her brother, that she has helped him to come back, because she wanted to do this for him." It's a distorted and awkward kind of care, but she does have her own Azula brand of it. "A lot of aspects could have caused this reaction." It was mostly a time crunch but it was also a trust issue. She wasn't sure if they'd do well together on the run. "I hope her plan works out fine, because Ozai is cruel but also realistic. He knows that she cant come far with this injury." That will be revealed in due time. Ozai has schemes of his own.**

 **"But it is also to see that emotional aspects have taken influence on Azula. She craves for comfort and understanding and she desperately needs a break from all this stress and pain on the emotional side." She kind of gave a less ambiguous cry for help. Luckily for her, Ty is good at picking up on those kinds of things and I see here as the sort who loves cuddles and comfort. "I love the hair cut scene, because it reminds me of Iroh and Zuko vutting their hair to line out the beginning of their new way in life." I was trying to draw a parallel to that. :P I liked writing it because I really like transformation type scenes and this offered a little bit of one. "It was wonderful to see this little display of affection at the end." I liked working that in there. Just a subtle little Azula display. The kind where she sort of dances around her own feelings and wants because they are outside of her comfort zone.**

 **"Wonderful chapter, keep on having fun with your stories." Thanks again! And I hope that you have a good week.**

* * *

She thought that she had instilled a sense of longing in TyLee. Her kiss was only a small and quick display. She was well aware that TyLee had been expecting another, but she pulled away, nerve lost to distress and urgency.

The way TyLee hand reached out.

The look of longing in those big and soft brown eyes.

Azula couldn't say why she was thinking about such a trivial moment in the midst of fleeing, when there were much grander things to think about.

But, Agni, if it wasn't heaven sent when TyLee pulled her into a careful hug and kissed the top of her head.

She supposed that she ought to cling to the first kind moment she had in weeks.

Azula unraveled her bandages and winced, it was going to slow her down. It had slowed her down when she had the means to properly cleanse and care for the wound. She hadn't particularly made a point of studying herbs and medicine. Even if she had she wasn't sure that she could offer herself the level of care that the royal physicians did.

If nothing else, she could at the very least, thank herself for packing a supply of bandages and what was left of her ointment. She hoped that it would last until she came by someone that would offer more adequate aid.

"So now what?"

She wished that TyLee would stop inquiring.

"Are you going to try to connect with the avatars again?"

"No!" Azula snapped. They made it clear that they didn't want her, and she didn't need them anymore. They wanted the balance and world to end, so she was going to stand by and let it happen.

Even so, it was a lose, lose. She wanted to see her father succeed without her just as little as she wanted the world saved. No matter who won, one of her foes would have success. Not for the first time, she thought of ending the avatar cycle herself. She'd take down both she and Ozai in one splendid and uncontrolled burst of power.

If she couldn't win, she wouldn't let anyone.

"I have a plan, trust me."

"I do." TyLee smiled.

 _You shouldn't_ , Azula thought.

Suddenly it was part of her plan to part ways with TyLee.

She didn't mind TyLee winning, or perhaps it was better said that she didn't mind TyLee not losing.

She would let her father think that she had run. But she would come back she was going to infiltrate his ranks, within her chakras she would build up a share of unstable chi, join the soldiers on the war balloon with Ozai, and then she was going to self destruct.

Perhaps she would even wait until they reached their destination so that she could spite the Earth Kingdom as well.

"Maybe if you wanted to try meditating again…"

"Not part of my plan." Azula cut her off.

TyLee's head dipped, but it was for the best. She decided that she had to make TyLee hate her, so that, by the time they reach a safe point, she will leave her with less thinking.

 **.oOo.**

Zuko stood tense and rigid. He didn't think that he had ever seen his father in such a rage. He hadn't even been quite this furious at him.

"So much potential." He roared. "She had so much potential." Another barrage of fire sailed passed Zuko's head. He took a step back and wondered if he should exit the room; all the same he feared what would happen if Ozai found disrespect in that. So he stayed, trying his best to keep out of the line of fire.

"I could have had greatness. All she had to do was pull herself together. If she wasn't so incompetent...if she wasn't so weak…"

Zuko's head was growing fuzzy, his resentment of his sister's silent departure was waning. It simply made sense. Even if she had brought him back to face his father's wrath and then left him behind. He couldn't say that he wouldn't have done her the same.

In fact he is almost certain that he would have.

"Foolish, lazy, useless, dishonorable child…" Ozai's rambling was a hideous background sound; Zuko tried to increase the volume of his thoughts.

For all of the anger he held for Azula, he found it hard to fathom their father calling her weak and useless. His stomach lurched, what did that make him? He wished that Iroh would talk to him. Agni, he could use some of that wisdom.

"Zuko!"

His head snapped up. "Yes, father."

"We there has been a change of plans."

Zuko waited.

"You are not coming with me to invade the Earth Kingdoms, and you aren't going to be leading an invasion."

His heart plummeted and a deeper anxiety began clawing at his belly.

"No, you're going to try to resume an old mission. Bring what's-her-name if you'd like."

Zuko wanted to fill in with Mai's name, he bit his tongue and let his father continue.

"You're going to fetch the avatar and bring her to me."


	14. Outskirts

**gemsofformenos: "Realizing and accepting a truth are different things and it hits her pride" Exactly! Like you said, it's a lot for her to swallow at once. "The relationship between the siblings could be called 'complicated', but I do believe that both care for each other." Absolutely, they kind of have mixed feelings about each other but they also don't particularly want to hurt each other anymore. "It was good to see Azula daring open affection." I like bringing out her softer side lol. "She craves for it and TyLee's kiss was needed and appreciated, but she falls back into old behaviors." Yeah, she's just really awkward and uncomfortable with displays of affection. "She has made her own conclusion and has formed a horrible plan to make a bomb out of herself to bring down Ozai." She's a stubborn person but she's trying to be selfless about it. "I can see her doing both, trying to stop Azula to save her life and following her even when she walks into death." I can see that too.**

 **"Still it is a fitting decision of Azula, a twisted sort of idea to restore her honor and to pay the price for killing Aang and crushing balance." She is pretty big on honor and dignity (I feel like that whole family is) and she wants to alleviate the guilt very much. "Her wound is also still a problem. It limits her drasticly and without a proper treatment there is still the possibility of an infection." To give you an idea, I researched healing times for burns and word for word this is what I found; "First-degree burns usually heal in three to six days. Second-degree burns usually heal in two to three weeks. Third-degree burns usually take a very long time to heal." In other words, I have permission from google to let Azula suffer indefinitely lmao. Whether or not she actually will is to be seen.**

 **"Zuko on the other side has to endure his fathers wrath." Tbh that's almost worse than a burn lol. "It sums up all he cares about." Basically. 'I don't believe that Zuko really plans to hand her over, because I do believe he cares for her and I also believe that Mai will support his decision." Also on the list of things to be seen. "A great chapter and so hard and sad to see, that Azula's plan is to go on a suicide mission. Keep on having fun with your stories" Thanks so much, I promise this next chapter will be even harder. Whoops. In other words, it's my favorite so far.**

 **Shiranai Atsune: xP I'll try to keep them coming.**

 **100NaturalBacon: It wasn't fun for him the first time and round two isn't any better.**

* * *

It was a bleak and dimly lit place. The torches blazed so low and weakly that they may as well not be there at all. But it was best to keep the prisoners out of the light.

Out of hope.

"Uncle, please." Zuko was well aware of the whine his tone took on but he couldn't seem to keep it out of his voice.

Still, Iroh's shoulder remained more frigid than the tribes.

"I really need your help." When his uncle didn't turn to look at him, much less speak, he pressed on. "Father made me his right hand man." He paused. "That's exciting right?" The shaky laugh he let out held more hystria than joy. "It's what I always wanted. I should be happy. I guess I'm just never happy am I?"

With each sentence ignored, Zuko's rage hiked higher and his spirits sunk lower. His voice shook. "He wants me to capture the Avatar." He waited and longed for confusion to take over, for his uncle to ask what he meant by that. The old man simply coughed and stared-presumably-at his palms. "Father wants me to catch Azula." Again he yearned for Iroh to implore. "She's the Avatar." Uncle had to turn around, he had just dropped impossible news.

"I'm not making it up. She's the Avatar, but she can't bend...something about spirit energy." Zuko thought that Iroh turned slightly, but it might have been the product of wishful thinking. "He wants me to bring him to her so he can…" Zuko trailed off, he hadn't said it outloud yet. He'd rather pretend to be ignorant. That he didn't know what would happen to his sister. "Kill her and steal the Avatar powers for himself."

He took a deep breath. "I'm gonna do it!" He declared boldly and pridefully, hoping to bait his uncle into a wise speech about how he shouldn't hurt family. Maybe there was a hitch in his voice that betrayed his false bravado. Maybe Iroh simply knew him better than that.

Because he still faced the wall.

"I don't want to do it." He knew that his voice hitched that time. Tears threatening to break free. "I don't want to do it." He repeated, resigned to that he was going to do it.

He had to.

 **.oOo.**

The rundown outskirts of the town were cruel. It smelled of human waste and rotting food. Of rust and of factory byproduct, coal and metal. Azula dreaded how it was probably ravaging her lungs.

Worse, she feared the poison seeping into her wounds. Worse still, she feared the grime of the streets. Dirt and mud and Agni knew what else was beginning to build upon her skin and on TyLee's. Even the formerly chipper girl was looking bleak eyed and hopeless. She should have left the girl at home, but Agni, she needed company.

Among other things, she could add selfish to the last of things that she was. To the list of things that haunted her guilty mind.

This whole ordeal was making her potently aware of the sort of person she was and the more she thought about it, the less she found that she liked herself.

She curled herself in a fetal position in the corner of an alley. TyLee sat in the opposite corner, legs drawn up to her chest, head going from facing the wall to tucked in her knees. How pathetic they were.

They'd crafted their little shelter of discarded scraps of metal that they'd stolen from the industrial park's rubbish stack. It kept the rain out well enough. They'd scavenged other things, discarded clothing and eating utensils and washed them in the closest lake.

In that week alone, TyLee had swiped food from unsuspecting vendors and Azula a pickpocketed a dagger (after deciding that her blue fire was no longer smart). She clung to her pouch of coins, longing to use it, but know that she needed that money to get her to the Earth Kingdom should her initial plan find a hiccup.

She could almost laugh at the state that they were in. More than once she found herself on the receiving end of a disgusted stare or a remark about how street trash needs to be gotten rid of. On one occasion she met back with TyLee to see a man spitting on the girl.

Between the stress and her repressed anger, she shoved the man to the floor, kicking him repeatedly until he rammed his own foot into her gut. She had let out a horrific scream as the burn flared.

She hadn't been feeling the same since, reduced to clutching her middle in agony. She was almost certain that it was infected. She felt nauseous and hot constantly, a cold sweat made her already sticky, grime coated skin, that much worse. And in turn the infection blossomed.

Nevermind her father killing her, the infection would do that for him.

Her only source of solace is TyLee's hand rubbing her back and a very faint, tingling pulse of chi at the base of her spine as she drifted in and out of sleep. The pulse was somehow pleasantly cool, radiating small fingers of energy that offered her a mild distraction from the pain.

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to dwell on that point alone.

Trying not to cry.

 **.oOo.**

It was easier to find his sister than he anticipated. Yet again, he has grown to know some of her strategies. Perhaps if Zhao were still around and Ozai had sent him, things would be different. Most of Ozai's men would start with the harbor and branch out. But Zuko knows her better than that. He knows that she knows that they will search the boats, balloons, and trains first. But not him, he and Mai and the squadron of guards that he had requested-what a thrill it was to hear father say yes!-scoured the city from the immaculate inner capital the gritty outerparts.

Zuko left Mai to the inner city while he returned to the slums.

He almost didn't recognize her with her hair so matted and dirty and her skin so ill-kempt. He was almost certain that she'd lost weight, leaving her with a frailer look. It had only been a few weeks or so, was it possible for someone to grow so small in such a short amount of time?

And TyLee. She broke his heart. Her eyes had been so lively...and now they were empty and lined with bags. Her own hair was tangled and dusty looking. Her clothing faded, tattered, and spotted with grime. "Hi, Zuko." She greeted with none of that special TyLee perkiness.

Azula didn't speak at all. He wasn't sure that she could. She shifted positions, with a visible effort to keep the pain from showing on her face. In the effort, her shirt hiked up. Zuko almost wandered out of the alley to vomit. The wound had gone septic and was weeping quite terribly in colors that ought not to be seen on the human body. His stomach lurched.

She eyed him with eyes even bleaker than TyLee's.

Zuko swallowed. Was he really going to drag her back to father?

He couldn't imagine that she was going to put up too much of a fight, her body wouldn't allow for it. He had a feeling that her spirit and will-power wouldn't allow it either.

He looked at the burn. That horrible burn.

And he thought of his own.

 **.oOo.**

"I'm sorry, Azula." He mumbles. He can't seem to meet her eyes. "But I can't get banished again. I-I can't be the disappointment again…"

That hit her in a way he hadn't meant it to. She knew that he was speaking only of his former situation, but, Agni, the implications of his words.

Her heart constricted further because she wanted to be furious, she wanted to be wholly enraged. But all she felt was empathy, a very foreign sense of understanding. She was familiar with the fear and longing their father instilled.

It was why she tracked Zuko and uncle so far. It's why she had done much of what she had.

She could no longer bring herself to be angry.

She supposed that it didn't really matter anyways. She hadn't the strength to execute her plan nor to flee. Concerning, even to her, the thought of her father stealing her life away brought with it a sense of relief.

"It's fine…" Her voice was stronger and clearer than she thought it'd be, yet it held no power and less volume. "Just get TyLee home if you will." She supposed that she might as well try to do one good thing, fix one mistake, before she died.

"Please don't take her to him, Zuko." TyLee shot him a dreary look. "Don't let her die."

Zuko glanced at her and she loathed the pity in his eyes. It brought a sense of deep embarrassment to an already humiliating situation. She noticed his Adam's apple bob. "There's a healer on the edge of town, I went to see him when father burned me."

TyLee nodded and moved to scoop Azula up. Thin as she'd grown, TyLee hadn't the strength to carry her. She heard the sharp intake of breath. Her torso seared as he lifted her into his arms. She still wasn't certain if he was taking her to the healer or to their father.

Oddly, she hoped for the latter.

There was still a teeny, childish part of her that thought that her father would lay eyes upon her feeble condition and regret. Regret in the same way she regretted killing Aang. That seeing her so beaten and mangled would ignite some sort of fatherly instinct. The kind that she still craved so desperately.


	15. Teal Gold

**gemsofformenos: Her wound is definitely getting worse. Dirty streets, a lack of bathing, and open wounds aren't a good mix. It was a humbling experience, and of course, one that made Azula uncomfortable. "It is depressing and heart-breaking written how both girl have to suffer. Both seem to be beyond hope and beyond their limits." Yeah, they were raised rather pampered to this is a new and not fun situation for the both of them. Like you said, Azula feels bad for dragging TyLee into it at all. Even if Azula wanted to put up a fight, the burn and injury would have rendered that nearly impossible. Zuko is also in a bad place, he feels guilty too for betraying his uncle and Iroh is kind of letting that settle in But yes, despite it all, Zuko does't like to see Azula in such a condition. She's in a lot of pain both physically and mentally. And despite it all, he doesn't want to see her dead. It kind of drove it home for him, that Azula was asking him to save TyLee. "That she also still hopes, that Ozaimight have compassion, when he would see her in all this pain and misery, even if she knows better." I feel like this is one of the most distressing parts of child abuse; the cases where the abused still has love for their parent and longs for that approval. I feel like Azula would be the type. Ozai was pretty much the only character she was submissive to. "Interesting is the comforting tickle, you have discribed at her spine. I think Aang tries to help her." That will also be seen in due time. Thanks again for for your review and have a nice weekend!**

 **Guest: They all suffered in that last chapter lol.**

* * *

He was silent for much of the trip and Azula didn't have the energy nor words to spark a conversation. Her head hurt and she could barely keep her eyes open. TyLee tagged along and Azula thought that she would maintain silence too. "You're not going to take her to your father, are you?"

Zuko remained with his lips pressed firmly together.

Azula's consciousness drifted, she found herself persistently caught in between wakefulness and a blissful sleep. She fought to keep herself alert, as far as she could be anyhow. She fought to stay awake until will-power alone kept her even semi-conscious.

It kept her awake only as far as she had the will-power to do so. It was instinctual to put up a fight, nothing more than a habit.

Her mind turned and her pathetic state and her fall from grace bombarded her. Suddenly, sleep didn't sound so bad.

She let it wash over her, her body felt lighter and number until she felt nothing but the bumpy sensation as Zuko trekked along. And then even that faded out. She could see him standing there a faint and glowing teal silhouette.

Aang turned to her and she longed to squeeze her spectral eyes shut, but she didn't think that such a feat was achievable. Everything was black, there was no up nor down. No right nor left. Only darkness and the faint outlines of many things. He approached her, eyeing her with a sympathetic brand of sadness.

"Hi,Azula."

She was in no mood for conversation.

"It hurt didn't it?" His voice was quiet. Too soft for her to even pretend like he said it patronizingly. "I tried to talk to them."

Clearly it had been a failure as large as her own.

"They weren't very open minded." Aang confirmed. "But I think that they are getting nervous, now that the cycle is in real danger. Well, everyone but Kyoshi. I think Wan might be willing to give you a chance."

Wasn't it a shame that she was no longer willing to give Wan one?

When his words didn't spark any form of thrill from her, he tried something new. "Kyoshi might give you problems, but I think that the other Avatars are going to back down. Wan and I can try to teach you…"

He continued to speak but her listening world around her was finally starting to take shape; it was in hues of orange and yellow with spots of red, like a perpetual sunset. Ancient banyan and mangrove with gnarled bark and weeping leaves towered over her with curling fingers and sister vines They choked stone pillars and decrepit shrines. She dragged her spectral body-which was more or less transparent compared to the rest of the world-through murky puddles and perched herself upon a chunk of stone runes, she ignored the moss and fungi that grew aplenty on it.

"That's exciting, right!" Aang said enthusiastically. "You can finally start to master the four elements." She could see through the facade, he was no more thrilled than she.

"It's too late for that, Avatar." Azula finally spoke.

"Not yet, you can still…"

"Stop my father and save the world?" She shrugged. "No thanks."

"Azula…"

She gave her body a once over. It would seem that she couldn't gesture to the mangled state of it. Here, wherever here was, her body was unscarred and healthy. A slash of lightning split the sky and a thick rain spilled to wash away the golds and oranges. The world around her seemed to shake and deteriorate. A look of horror crossed Aang's face and she had her first hint as to what was happening.

A scream rose. Desperate and forlorn. It was one voice but hundreds of them at the same time. Anguish and regret echoed about, overpowering the storm. The sky hurled flash after flash and Azula simply watched the display. Half in awe and half in relief.

The sky glowed a faint blue, the former color of her fire. Tiny sparks rained from zenith to the pools of water at her feet. Another bolt of lightning crashes and a banyan goes up in flames, also her shade of blue.

"Please fight." Aang begged.

She had no fight left in her, didn't he know.

Figures emerged from the treeline, hundreds of them in the same teal-blue as Aang. They surround her some looking mournful others looking furious. One or two displayed no emotion at all. She cared about none of them.

They reach out and a sense of dread bombards Azula. The first put his hands on her shoulders. "No…" Azula murmured. "N-no no." She gripped at her head as more phantom hands assault her body.

The sensation was warm and soothing and she fought to reject it.

 **.oOo.**

"Come with us, Zuko." TyLee offered.

"I can't. I can't leave uncle. I can't leave Mai." Zuko insisted.

TyLee's face fell, she supposed that she understood.

"Besides, I don't think that Azula would want me tagging along."

"Of course she would!" TyLee argues. "She wanted you when you were fighting the avatar. You can get Mai and bring her, I know that Azula would want Mai around. We can all hang out like we used to."

At that, Zuko laughed. "It won't be anything like how it used to be!"

Tears prickled at the corners of TyLee's eyes.

"And I need to help uncle, I think that father is going to kill him too."

TyLee flinched. "Azula isn't dead." Though she certainly looked the part.

"She's not doing good, TyLee…" She knew that he was going to tell her that the healer could only do so much. Instead he muttered, "I should meet up with Mai and figure out how to tell father that we haven't found her...again." He paused. "I think that you two should leave as soon as you get the chance." Without another word, Zuko stood and left her alone with Azula.

She took the firebender's hand, it was reassuringly warm. Though the former princess didn't wake, TyLee felt her hand twitch in her grasp.

The healer re-entered with a bundle of cloths. He pushed Azula's shirt up and began dabbing at the burn, carefully but with a purpose. By the end of it, that was the cleanest she'd seen the wound in a while. He patted it dry. Upon finishing, the healer didn't move Azula's shirt back in place. Instead he soaked a different cloth in an earthy smelling ointment and continued to dab at the burn with it.

"Will you please hand me that?" The healer indicates to a mortar and pestle. TyLee nodded and quietly pushed the bowl to him. He sprinkles in clusters and clumps of herbs TyLee never learned the names of. After crushing it into a powder he sprinkled it into a bitter smelling liquid. With one strong arm, he held Azula upright. With his free hand he tipped the concoction into her mouth. He pulled away and allowed her a few breaths before bringing the medicine back to her lips. TyLee watched him repeat this several times, feeling a pang in her heart that it had to happen at all.

He lowered Azula back to the pillow.

Her body was limp.

All too still for TyLee to untie the knots in her stomach.

But her face still had color. Her cheeks, still red and warm with fever. Red with life.


	16. The Factory

**"Things like this also happens in partnerships too, where persons still longs for approval and affection and hoping that the abuser would change." Exactly. :v It's just a difficult situation all around. "He cannot leave her to die and he cannot let his uncle down once again." Even if Iroh is mad at him, he wants to make him proud.**

 **"I love your characterization of TyLee here, how she tries to convice him to stay with Mai and how she tries to bring him back to Azula." Thank you! Sad TyLee is a bit harder for me to write because she's usually such an upbeat and optimistic person! "He has to deal with his own portion of guilt and he fears for Iroh." Though he does have concern for Azula, he does prioritize Iroh a bit. "The wound and the infection is taking its toll from her and even Aang seem to fail to light a spark of resistance." She is in a very dark place, but she's still Azula and Azula isn't an easy person to get rid of.**

 **"I love the fact, that you seem to place a focus on the different characters all the Avatars have. All of them have been different characters and due to their experiences they have different opinions about how to deal with a situation." Thank you again. They are also rather hard for me to write as I don't write the past Avatars very often. But I feel like despite being one entity (technically) they'd have very different ideas as to how to handle things (as seen in Sozin's Comet). "She has this light in her, but she doesn't believe it, because it is buried under so much guilt, wrong and twisted ideals and loneliness and insecurities, still I think Raava has seen it and has taken the chance to give the Avatar and the balance a chance." Azula is very young and for as smart as she is (at least in this fic) she didn't quite grasp the permanence of death in a sense. But her guilt, imo is what displays that there is good in her.**

 **"It will be important, that Azula starts to see this light in her and starts to believe in it, so she can let it shine, finally." But yes, she needs to realize that she isn't 100% evil in order to start helping others."There is hope, she has people, who are willing to help her, who believe in her," And this is a great help for her.**

* * *

Katara folded her arms over her chest, it was unbelievable. Sokka had insisted that they stick around and help the fishing village as much as they could. It left her extra bitter to think about how things have changed. She constantly flopped between fighting to rekindle her hope and letting it go entirely.

"We should try to get rid of that factory." She heard Sokka declared.

Even if they could manage, it would be the first mission that they accomplish without Aang. She found it hard to imagine completing a mission without him. "We need to find dad." She mumbled to Sokka. "That's what we have to try to do."

"Oooor…" Toph started. "We can go in there and kick some butt! There's a ton of metal in there for me to practice on."

Katara furrowed her brows. "Oh yeah…" She trailed off. With everything so hectic and drab, she'd nearly forgotten about Toph's achievement.

"Maybe we can pull off another drill scheme." Sokka suggested. "Toph can metal bend a few pipes and we can explode the factory.

"Great idea, Sokka, we can explode the factory and get the chemicals all over the place!" Katara winced at her own words and twice over at the hurt on his face. "Look, I'm just saying that if we're going to do this we need to have a really solid plan. We should at least have a look around and see what we're dealing with."

"You think you can make us some disguises, Sokka?" Toph asks.

"I can try to hide out, do a little sneak attack, and steal some uniforms." Sokka began prattling on about his new plan.

Aang had always been good at sneaking into places. Katara wrapped her arms around her legs. She just wanted to find her father, if for no other reason than to have a shoulder to cry on.

 **.oOo.**

It didn't hurt quite so paralyzingly when she awoke. Azula brought her hand to her middle, as expected it was bandaged tightly. She hissed in pain as she tried to sit up. TyLee rushed over. "D-don't do that!" She guided Azula's head back to the pillow. "You still have a really bad fever."

"Were's Zuzu?"

"He went back to tell Ozai that he didn't find us." TyLee bit her lip. "I'm worried about him, Azula. If your dad finds out that he's lying."

Azula rubbed her face, "the fool should have stayed here."

"But…"

"Mai and uncle?" Azula guessed and TyLee gave an affirmative nod. The former princess stared bleakly at the bandages. "How bad is it?"

"Pretty bad." TyLee admits. "But JangQi is really good at what he does, the infection is clearing…."

"What else?"

"What makes you think that there's something else?"

"I know you, TyLee. I know that look."

TyLee bit her lip again, longer that time. "He says that you're healing abnormally quickly."

Azula snarls. "Now they want to help?" Perhaps it was just Aang alone. At least he was willing to help prior to the cycle being in real danger.

"That's good, right?"

"It's useless, that's what it is." Azula folded her arms across her chest. "Father has already won. If he's sending Zuzu after me, that means there has been a change of plans. And if his plans have changed then mine…"

TyLee squeezed her hand. "Maybe we should just take those coins and go to the Earth Kingdom."

"Or maybe you should take these coins as a parting gift." She pressed the pouch into TyLee's palm. "And go home and then I'll hand myself over."

"You can't do that." TyLee mumbled softly.

"Because the cycle will end?"

"Because you'll die." TyLee looked down. "And what if he doesn't kill you."

Azula gave a silent groan, apparently the girl knew her too well. "And if we do go to the Earth Kingdom, what then?" She wasn't sure if she was speaking more to herself or to TyLee.

Before the girl could answer, JangQi made his appearance. "Time to swap the bandages." He shook a large bottle of pungent liquid. Azula let the man unravel them. She tried her best not to look down, at least the wound didn't stink of living rot. "This will sting quite terribly."

"Wonderful." Azula muttered. "I take it…" she hissed as the cloth met her ribcage. "That TyLee has told you about me."

He laughed. "She may have mentioned that you prefer blunt facts to bedside manner."

Despite it all, JangQi handled her with the kind of care she expected from the royal doctors. She had to admit that she was impressed. Especially since he had the look of someone fresh out of boyhood. "How old are you?" She asked.

"Nineteen." He replied, likely to distract her from the alcohol he was applying to the burn. He began curling fresh bandages around her torso. "I'm going to mix up more fever medication."

Azula nodded, wondering why she was even bothering to let someone help her. She peered at TyLee and her sad, trusting eyes. She flexed her fingers. She supposed that that's why. She didn't want her to lose her gleeful glimmer forever. "There's an old fishing village, they don't keep logs on who uses their boats. We'll go there."

For the first time in ages, TyLee's face lit up.

 **.oOo.**

Katara paced around outside of the factory. Where were they? Sokka said that he'd give a signal. She hadn't an exact sense of time, but the afternoon sun was beginning to dip into the start of evening. "Come on, Sokka." She muttered unsure if she was concerned that she was going to get caught or that he already had.

A burst of fire from the top of the smokestack caused Katara to jolt. Was that her signal? But, no, he said that she'd see him. Now that she was putting more thought into it, Sokka's plan was making less sense. "Oh Sokka…" she mumbled out loud. What did they need a signal for if he was going to emerge from the factory, supposedly in disguise?

She just hoped that he emerged at all.

The beginnings of evening darkened into the later stages. She was going to have to enter the factory. She balled her fists and scoped out an entrance. She caught sight of Toph bursting from the main doors.

Her heart sank further when she didn't see Sokka.

She hustled to catch up with Toph. With nearly as much urgency, the guards pursued the earthbender. Katara drew up a sweep of sludgy water. She slammed it into the guards and knocked them into the putrid sea, having no regard for whether or not they resurfaced. They poisoned that water, they could face it.

She caught up with Toph at the water's edge. She lifted their boat from beneath the surface and bent the water out of it. She only hesitated as far as it took Toph to find a spot on the rickety ship. With the most powerful wave she could muster, she propelled them to safety.

They'd barely reached the shambled town when Toph announced, "they have him, Katara. They caught him."

It wasn't news.

All the same, Katara dropped to her knees and then lower still until she was curled up on the dock with her legs drawn up to her chest.

She already lost Aang, she couldn't lose Sokka. She just couldn't.

If she hadn't already drawn looks, her half-sob, half-scream had. Toph flinched, a cringe flickering on her face. But Katara was no longer entirely with Toph. She was nestled deep into her own little world of grief. "We have to get him back Toph." She paused. "Even if we have to…" her voice dropped into a husky, near growl. "Even if we have to kill them to do it. I won't lose Sokka too."

Raava, what had she become?


	17. A Cloud Of Grey & A Haze Of Red

_**Kay so we'll be getting a double update today because well here's what happened; Me: *wonders why no one reviewed chapter 17* Me: *Has not posted chapter 17* Me: Whack.**_

 **"You're doing a good job with her in my opinion." Thank you :)**

 **"But I think there has to be something in the souls and spirits of every Avatar, which unites them, which has allowed the Avatar Spirit to find them and to get connected with every one of them, something honest good and pure." I would agree with this. If I'm not mistaken, Raava is that thing. "As I said Azula has this light and I love the fact that you are an author, who loves to search for it in your stories." Thanks, for myself I enjoy reading fics where people find the good in Azula so I try to put that in my stories. I think that Azula could be a very helpful ally if she channels her manipulation and whatnot right.**

 **"She is so young, she has learned a twisted and sick version of honor," I feel like she was very much indoctrinated by her father and wartime propaganda. And it started when she was barely walking. Like they projected images of power and conquer onto her from the start. "The question will be. Does she dares to act in another way or will she keeps on to surrender or acting against her good sides, in case Ozai might get a grip on her again." That is a good question. :P**

 **"It doesn't mean, that they are now willing to let her bend again, but it is obvious, that they have issuel to let the cycle end, still this also won't be an option on long terms." In the long term if they want things to go well they will have to work with her. "This friendship holds up the chance for Azula to pick up the fight." She kind of needs TyLee to keep her going at the moment, TyLee is the only reason she hasn't handed herself over yet.**

 **"Katara was already about to drown in her grief and you keep pushing her under, you're starting to form a cold and terrifying version of her, driven by hate and fear." She's pretty much just as low as Azula but in a different way and for a different reason. "A deadly mixture for a new meeting with Azula and worse pre-settings with Azula unable to bend proper." Yes, the stage is sent for a rather unpleasant encounter. "But it would also hold up the chance for new hope and more support for Azula." But yeah, it could also go very well for her too. So it'll either be one extreme or the other. Thanks again for your review! Have a good rest of the week!**

* * *

Azula was less than pleased to be standing on the docks of some rickety old fishing town. She found herself dreading infection all over again. JangQi may have provided her with a generous heap of clean bandages and and even more generous helping of ointment and medication, yet she felt no safer. The place smelled absolutely rank, a different brand of it than the foul odor of the Capital's slums.

This place had the stench of decaying fish and something more acidic.

Toxic.

She will be glad to leave it behind for the Earth Kingdom. Evidently, she hadn't even considered that there might have been some corners of the Fire Nation that would be best left out of the history texts for the sake of preserving their greatness.

Not that she wasn't beginning to question if they were truly great at all.

"Which boat do you think that we should go for?"

Azula looked them all over for the fourth time and the fourth time didn't make them any more appealing. If anything the state of the ships looked worse with each glance. She didn't trust any of them to take her across the ocean without spitting chunks of themselves into the waves along the way.

She'd never felt seasickness before, but her stomach lolled at the thought of being in one of those rickety boats. And churned with more ferocity at the thought of being in such ill looking waters.

Almost reflexively she clutched at her recovering torso.

"They all look perfectly dreadful." She finally answered.

TyLee sighed and she knew that she was being difficult. "You have to pick one."

"I'd rather take a balloon…" All the same, she knew that it wasn't wise to spend all of their coins on a ride to the Earth Kingdom.

"Why don't we go into town and have something to eat and you can think it over?" TyLee suggested.

"Because the food looks just as questionable." Azula muttered. The last thing she needed was food poisoning to exasperate a fever that was finally starting to taper. Still, she trailed along behind TyLee, hoping that the girl would find something that looked edible.

For herself, Azula spied a particularly pitiful looking food stall. It hosted a collection of grotesquely mutated fish. Some boated three heads with gaping mouths and glassy eyes. Others looked as though two fish had been molded into one. Some of them were missing fins. And some of them looked morbidly bloated while others looked pathetically skinny. They all reeked of decay and seaweed. The former princess fought the urge the urge to gag.

Her stomach lurched again, that time in a very foriegn, perhaps new, sense of sympathy. That was how they lived, it was how they always have lived. She somewhat envied them; they never knew the luxuries that she did, they'd never mourn the loss of them. They were used to this lifestyle in a way she couldn't imagine herself ever being.

Perhaps she was gawking in horror, because TyLee pulled her along with an, "I think I found a vegetable stall that looks decent."

It must have been safe to eat; there was a large-relatively speaking-cluster of people gathered there for lunch. The pair wandered over. Not in the mood for a crowd, Azula decided that they would drop a few coins and find a quieter spot on the edge of the docks to have their meal.

 **.oOo.**

Katara hadn't much of an appetite these days, the shady quality of the food certainly didn't help.

Even still, Toph was complaining for food so Katara made her way over to the only stall that hadn't yet given her stomach cramps. She selected a few fruits and the most healthy looking meat that she could find. "What do you want, Toph?"

"I was kinda looking at that steak you have."

Katara sighed and handed it over.

"We going to our usual spot?" Took asked.

"Yeah." She lead Toph to the docks furthest and facing away from the factory. Not that its black-brown fume clouds didn't drift their way into view every now and again.

"Bad news…" Toph trailed off, nodding her head towards the edge of the dock.

Katara followed the nod and groaned, finding that her usual spot was already occupied by two figures. One had long and untamed black hair. She was the smaller of the two in both height and frame; Katara couldn't imagine that she was eating well in a place like this. The other girl wore her hair in an equally as unruly braid. As far as health was concerned, she looked to be better off than the other.

"Seriously!?" Katara exclaimed to herself. She took a deep breath; it was fine, she could share her spot. She could use a conversation with someone other than Toph and only Toph.

"Uh…hey." Katara greeted lamely. "Can we sit with you guys? This is my favorite spot to sit,"

The girl with the black hair didn't even turn around, she only uttered a curt "no."

Katara wasn't sure why it had taken her aback, but before she could sputter an adequate response the lighter haired girl turned around and said, "I don't mind you…" and her words fell short.

Katara swallowed, a newfound rage brewing within. She looked passed TyLee and glared at the princess. She'd already taken Aang and with him Katara's hope and sense of self. That wasn't enough!? Now she was taking Katara's spot. She could shove her into the water, one swift surprise shove. Azula had always had such sharp reflexes though, she couldn't imagine that the firebender would actually contact the sludgy water.

Instead she dodged a blow from TyLee and slammed her fist into Azula's cheek.

To her shock, the princess went down.

Down, and she didn't rise as fast as Katara had expected. She allowed the princess just enough time to recover and process what was happening before landing another blow. That time she was met with retaliation. A kick to the shin and then a trip. She made a point of toppling into Azula rather than toppling backwards and into the water. She collided with the princess, coaxing a sharp cry.

Perhaps if hatred hadn't put such a haze over her vision, she would have noticed the bandages.

She couldn't really promise that it would have mattered if she did.

She couldn't promise that she wouldn't have deliberately beat on Azula's torso.

As it were, she didn't catch the bandages, opting to take a fistful of tangles hair and continue to punch and slap at the girl's face. It wasn't like she thought, not at all. She thought that each blow would alleviate some anger. None of them did though, if anything each punch only hiked her anger up higher.

Katara had Azula's lip split when she felt her arms go limp.

She tumbled gracelessly to the floor. "Toph!" She growled, "why did you let her do that."

"Sorry, Sugar Queen. You were starting to scare me a little."


	18. Lash

**gemsofformenos: It explains a lot of things lmao. I was really disappointed because I was proud of the last chapter and was like "oh." And then I realized that I didn't posted it and I was like, " _oh_."**

 **"If Azula dares to trust someone, she could be a strong ally. I think when she has reached such a point of trust, then she would put all her efforts in such a task." Exactly she is very much the type of person who makes a strong ally and a terrible enemy.**

 **"And here it goes. Katara and Azula have found each other and it became as dreadful as I expected. Katara filled up with hate, desperatuon and grief and right in front of her the person, who is resppnsible for her suffer and so rage took over." It wasn't completely baseless either. She kinda has a right to be pissed. And I would agree; I feel like it's more primitive and raw to use hands rather than bending. I feel like it shows more instinct and less thought. Just pure anger.**

 **"Azula's condition is getting bad again and this attack will make it even worse." *Sinister chuckling* "It opens the field for talking and so for the possibility to team up. Probably a fragil band, but both sides need each other." Exactly, there is an opportunity here whether it is taken or not. They may not get along but they can have a mutually beneficial relationship. "There is a chance that she might start to swallow her pride piece by piece within time." Perhaps. Or perhaps she'll be ridiculously pissed that Katara punched her in the face. "She has seen what war is taking from her Nation and how it's taking its toll from the people, who live in the Fire Nation and it doesn't leave her untouched." It was an eye opener for her after being fed so much propaganda about how glorious the Fire Nation is.**

 **"All this suffer, hurt and pain for them is heart-breaking but so well writen in my opinion." Thanks! They are all in tough spots but things may or may not get better. There are some rays of hope hidden behind these heavy clouds and I'm curious and excited, which one you'll let break through.**

 **Rin: Thank you. I'm so glad to finally see Azutara getting the attention it deserves. It was the first thing I ever shipped. Lmao it was up on AO3 but apparently some people (I wonder who) forgot about ! That said, enjoy chapter 18 lol.**

* * *

Azula brought her fingers to her stinging lip. She should stand and kick the girl while she was down. In her mind it would be fair, the girl had slammed right into her already beaten torso. Why shouldn't she strike a low blow of her own. It wasn't like she had much honor left with her anyhow. Even so, she didn't think that she had the energy, she certainly didn't want to rouse the earthbender's temper. Yet, she couldn't have them thinking that they could just smack her around.

Ignoring the searing sensation ripping through her ribcage and naval, Azula stood and yanked the waterbender up by her collar. That alone depleted much of her energy. She offered Katara two retaliative smacks before her legs seemed to buckle again. Born of pain and anxiety or infection, she was overtaken by an urge to crawl to the edge of the dock and lose the meal she'd just had.

She tried to ignore it but ultimately dropped the water peasant and made her way to the dock's end. It left her throat burning, stomach aching, and her eyes watery. With that the last of her energy ebbed away.

 _She should have just headed straight to the Earth Kingdom_. It was her parting thought before slipping away to a place where all was black and TyLee's alarmed voice was a distorted echo in a tunnel. She thought she heard a scream.

Through the blackness she felt weightless somehow. She fell into something that was just off of being cold.

 **.oOo.**

Fear enveloped TyLee in full.

That water was putrid and poisoned.

Azula gave a few wet coughs that TyLee can only chalk up to involuntary bodily reflexes. She wasn't awake, not even partially but she coughed again. That time a trickle of water followed. TyLee hugged her close, an uncomfortable wetness set in where Azula's soaked body touched her own.

She wanted to dry her off but she had no means of doing so. More so she wanted to get the dirty water away from the wounds. TyLee stripped away the bandages, but not without an awareness that the water had already soaked in.

She could feel the former princess shivering against her. "She was getting better…" She didn't know if she was talking to Toph and Katara or to the universe in general. She stood up, looking frantically around. Her eyes land on a set of curtains fluttering in the breeze. They looked clean enough. With a hasty apology, TyLee ripped them from their spot, ignoring an alarmed shout from within the home. She dabbed Azula's torso dry and fumbled for the alcohols and herbal balms JangQi had left them. Perhaps she was using them in excess, but she had to stop a new infection from festering, she'd find a way to get more of the stuff if Azula ran out.

 **.oOo.**

Toph turned from Katara to TyLee and back to Katara again. Should she help TyLee with Azula- she hadn't sounded good-or should she check on Katara. "What a dumb question, Toph." She muttered to herself before approaching Katara.

"Sounds like you got her pretty good…"

"I hope that I did." Katara grumbled. "I think that I can feel my feet again."

"Well hang tight, Katara and I'll…"

"Stand around and do nothing for a third time?" Katara asked. "You're the best, Toph."

Toph flinched, she was used to butting heads with the waterbender but somehow it was different now. She folded her arms across her chest. "Whatever." Regardless, she helped Katara into a sitting position.

"She deserved it Toph."

"I guess."

"She came to finish the rest of us off."

"I don't know." Toph muttered. "It doesn't really look like they're in fight mode."

"Maybe your argument would be more compelling if you could actually see." That time Katara winced at her own words. "I'm sorry, Toph." She sputtered quickly. "I shouldn't have said that…"

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just go back by Appa."

"Can we come with you?" TyLee asked. "Please? We don't have anywhere to go. I think that she's going to die…"

"Yeah, sure." Toph answered before Katara could. However tainted and petty her motive was, it might do them some good in the long run.

"Toph!" Katara shouted.

The earthbender shrugged. "I figured that we could see how this would go...well you can. I won't see anything of course."

"I said I was sorry." Katara replied softly.

"And I already said that they could come with us."

"That's...is that really a good idea?"

Toph shrugged. "She's the princess, if anyone can get Sokka out, it's her."

 **.oOo.**

As furious as the thought of being near Azula was, she had to admit that Toph was right. She watched TyLee struggle to lift the princess as well as both of their packs. Katara's heart ached for the girl, a final residue of who she'd been when Aang's smile was there to warm her day. For a moment she thought of offering to help carry one of the bags or possibly Azula so she could chuck the girl into the lake again. But the tingling sensation in her arms and legs reminded her that she shouldn't bother with TyLee.

She let Toph lead them back to their hideout; a small cavern nestled into the cliffside. Katara didn't think that she would miss the rank smelling and dirty excuse for an inn that they had in Jang Hui. Yet is was charming compared to the absolutely foul and slimy cave they were forced into after their failed factory endeavor.

TyLee crinkled her nose. "I don't know if this is healthy for…"

"You wanted to come with us, don't complain now."

TyLee's expression dulled. Katara watched her carefully set Azula down and unfurl a sleeping bag. She picked the princess up again and set her upon it before drawing out a roll of bandages.

For the first time, Katara saw the extent of Azula's wounds. The burn was horrific in size and texture. Equally as awful was the coloration of the skin around the burn. It looked patchy and sickly and she could see the reason for TyLee's alarm.

Katara swallowed, reminding herself that this was the girl who had killed Aang.

Who had as good as killed the world with him.

She deserved that pain.

Katara gritted her teeth. She deserved it, Katara repeated.

She watched TyLee curl up next to Azula and hug her close. Katara's blood boiled all over again, knowing that she'd never get to do the same with Aang again. She waited for everyone to fall asleep before she resumed her nightly ritual of sitting at the mouth of the cave and weeping. Weeping and begging Jang Hui's mythical Painted Lady to help her bring Sokka back.


	19. Searing Blossom

**Gems: "I know that real life is so busy for you lately, so I simply thought, that more urgent matters would have been responsible for it and I didn't wanted to add a bothering question on your busy life about it. I knows best how life can keep someone occupied and how it can shredder schedules." Honestly, I just wish that it wasn't so busy lol.**

 **"The infection is getting worse again and now she has taken hits on the wound again and she is fallen into the poisoned water. She has swallowed some of it, probably breathed in some of it too in worst case and the wound got in contact with ot too." Yeah, dirty water and wounds are never a good combo. She is in a dangerous position again. "She'll losse weight and strength dramaticly in her condition. And even unpoisoned water in lungs often causes mild infections, but also pneumonia" And that kind of stuff is the last thing she needs on top of everything else.**  
 **"More alarming is her lack of humor and this is not only caused by the loss of Aang and the capturing of Sokka." The situation is tearing them all apart in different ways and Toph isn't immune. She's got a lot of concern for Katara and Sokka and that kind of takes away her sense of humor. "Until now she refuses to help Azula, but when the firebender's condition will get worse she might change her mind." Katara would rather see Azula dead than help her lol. But TyLee's help is a breath of fresh air even if she can't really do anything to help the infection.**

 **"The next one or two chapters will decide, how much of this damage will be permanently." Exactly, that will be seen very soon :P Katara's healing would totally do her some good. But Katara is too angry to do that at the moment.**

 **augustfences: Oh yeah lol. I need to write more one shots about them. I can't really say why I ship it, I just like them together. Better than Zutara imo. I don't think that I've read any of pax's stuff. I'd be interested in checking them out though. I remember this web comic on DA called 'Sympathy For The Devil' and that's what got me into the ship. Yeah, I would agree, there aren't enough redeemed Azula/Katara fics. Tbh I usually do Sokkla long fics and I've done a TyZula one. I'm trying to branch out. I used to write essays but I haven't had the time these days so I stick to fics. That would be a neat essay though. I think it'd be interesting to see your take on what would make Azutara work."When she is distressed, she is rather beside herself with the feeling. The glue that holds Azula together is her control. I have always held the belief that, although Mai and Ty Lee's betrayal was extremely impactful, the breaking point for Azula was Ozai's betrayal." Oh, I'd agree here. Azula likes her control and I think that her friendships are more important to her then she lets on. Ozai was kind of just the final straw because he was always the one person who she submitted to.**

 **"I love your iteration of that concept. Your iteration of Ozai's betrayal is very well-done. I enjoy the difference in her fall because, unlike the canon betrayals, it is Azula betraying herself." Thanks! I feel like a different set up would make for a different kind of break for her. I feel like an out right betrayal would create for a more resigned Azula. "I also thoroughly enjoy the way you've written Katara's conflict. The main reason I could never truly accept Kataang is because Katara can be vengeful, vindictive, and hold grudges." And thanks again. I feel like a lot of people kind of forget that Katara has this harsher side. She isn't always kind and sweet, she has her dark side. I feel like losing so many people would bring that out. I would agree there too; Katara's biggest development comes from those moments.**

 **"Katara is a character I haven't really put much thought into until recently. I've only begun to analyze her over the past couple weeks or so." Same actually. I started looking at her more after my Wan High Weeping fic. She used to be my least favorite character, like I hated her until very recently actually. So I never really analyzed her either. And thanks again for leaving such a long review!**

* * *

Azula felt strangely fine given the circumstances. There was a soft, albeit, persistent tingling sensation that occasionally shifted into a stinging. Other than that, she felt almost...normal. Her stomach fluttered with anxious suspicion.

Sitting up was another matter, that was painful. For a while she opted to stare at the craggy ceiling, trying to get a sense of where she might be. A warm glow bounced off of the cavern walls. It was almost unpleasantly warm, the sticky, bothersome sort of heat. For a moment she considered that she may have died, after all, and found herself on the dark side of the Spirit World. That would make sense.

But she felt a hand clasped over hers. A touch she had grown so used to. She couldn't possibly be in the dark side of the Spirit World if TyLee was there too.

"Where are we?"

"In a hidden cove…" TyLee trailed off.

"And."

"We're with Toph and Katara."

This had Azula bolting straight up.

"Take it easy!" TyLee exclaimed.

Azula was already on her feet, whether she should be or not. "Where are they?" She hissed, using the cave wall to hold herself up right. She found her breathing to be rugged and somewhat labored.

"Getting food, I think." TyLee replied. "They asked me if I could go because they didn't want to risk getting caught, but I said that I had to stay with you."

Azula scoffed; the lot had just assaulted her and now they were asking for favors. The audacity of gritted her teeth against her pain and aggravation.

"I think that they're bringing some back for us too."

Azula made her way to the mouth of the cave. Sickly brown-clear waves lapped at the dilapidated cliffs, eroding them more and more with each violent slap. Looking off at the distant fishing village instilled a longing within Azula. She just wanted to go home. She should have never left at all.

Should have never left to go after Iroh and Zuko.

At the very least she should have just stuck to the task instead of taking on her own ambitious side mission.

She dangled her legs over the edge, the idea of leaning forward and letting herself drop flickered in her mind. She spared a look over her shoulders.

She couldn't do it.

Not with TyLee standing there.

The girl caught her glance and came to sit behind her, she looped her arms around Azula, over the unburned portion of her chest. They sat for the longest time with the breeze tossing their hair. The wind carried the scent of murky water and a reminder and a new sense of sorrow. A pettier sort of longing. Azula ran her fingers through her hair, it was too short. It was a wonder that the water peasant had recognized her at all, especially when she was dressed in a coating of filth instead of jewels and expensive makeup.

"I'd like to just let go." She mused aloud with her eyes fixed on the water.

"I don't think that that's true." TyLee replied softly. "I think that you just want things to stop hurting."

"You don't know what I want." But she absolutely did. TyLee stroked Azula's hair. "Stop that!" She snapped. TyLee flinched, it wasn't as if she could have known that the former princess had just mourned the length of her locks.

 **.oOo.**

Katara was still reeling from the night before. Her blood boiled twice as hot in seeing Azula curled up with TyLee in _her_ hiding spot.

"So you really aren't going to talk to me?" Toph pestered. "Come on, you agreed last night that sparky is our best shot at saving Sokka."

Katara scowled, "don't give her a nickname, she's not part of our group."

Toph lifted her hands, "just trying to make you laugh a little."

"This isn't a joke, Toph."

Toph seemed to deflate before her. Part of Katara was thankful for that, it meant that she would make tactless remarks. The waterbender was in no mood for 'friendly' banter. Not when she had hostile bickering to get to.

It wasn't over.

It would be over until the princess was gone.

She was going to end things today. "Hold my fish."

"Uh...okay." Toph muttered, taking the sea food into her arms. They had bought enough for four, but really they only needed enough for three-two depending on how things went.

 **.oOo.**

Surprises.

Azula was growing to loath surprises.

It had been a surprise when the avatars conjoined with her soul. It had been a surprise when Katara had body slammed her the first time. Somehow it still came as a surprise when it happened again.

The cavern floor wasn't nearly as comfortable as the waterlogged wood of the docks. She'd barely shielded her head from the brunt of it. This time, she lashed out. Weak as she was, she decided that she'd rather die making it as hellish for the waterbender as she could.

She didn't have much energy, so she made good use of what she had left. She didn't land many attacks, but the ones she did land were as brutal as she could make them. A swipe at Katara's eye that left blood trickling and the girl's eye closed. A punch to the throat that had allowed her time to kick the girl off. Not that the waterbender didn't pounce again and with more fury.

The sound of rock on rock and Katara occasionally backing off, told Azula that Toph had entered the fight. And TyLee as well, both restraining their own friend respectively. Katara let out an angry cry and the former princess felt the nip of ice as shards fell into her arms, legs, and-naturally-torso.

Azula hissed in pain. The waterbender was putting so many shards into her belly. She found herself gripping at the rocks and kicking her feet in discomfort.

"Toph!" Katara roared and Azula knew that she had an forced herself to stand, ignoring the nearly crippling agony. She was going to die, probably, and she supposed that, that was fine by her. But she'd be damned if she went alone.

It had been so long, maybe surprise would work for her if she acted quickly enough. She tapped into her chi, brining lightning to her fingers for the first time in a month or so, maybe more, she'd lost track. "You're about to find out exactly what your boyfriend was feeling before I killed him." Her own words made her feel even uglier within. It didn't matter, the strike would probably take her down just as well.

She could already feel the oppressive presence of the avatars waking up. But it was too late to shut the bolt down now.

" _Azula, wait!"_ Aang's cry was loud in her mind.

Everything burned from her head and down. Her head hurt so horribly, as though there were a crack in her skull. Perhaps there was, perhaps the power would rip her to shreds. All of her chi points seemed to flare white hot. Agni, it was torture.

True suffering born of true power.

 **.oOo.**

Katara's mouth went dry.

Her eyes. Azula's eyes. They were framed by lightning. Lightning and a vivid, familiar glow. Katara opened her mouth but no words could come. The princess' head jerked back, almost inhumanly.

Katara couldn't tell if the firebender was laughing or crying. It was probably some hellish blend of both. It was a shrill shrieking sound.

Azula's head fell forward again. Her eyes flickered like the lightning from the avatar's glow to their human state. Katara expected to see pure hatred in those golden eyes. But, in the brief flashes, she only saw torment. Torment and sorrow and a glimmer of insanity.

The most intense stare she'd ever held.

Katara wasn't sure if she was furious or afraid. Horrified or sympathetic.

She didn't have time to decide.

She closed her eyes, but she could still see the lighting.

Her heart twisted and she knew Aang's fear.

Or maybe not.

Aang hadn't seen his demise coming.

 **.oOo.**

A terrible scream ripped from Azula's throat as the lightning flew from her fingers. Multiple, sharp pops shot rapidly down her arms. If she were to look, she'd find herself staring at blossoming patches of red beneath her skin.

Her legs buckled.

Her ears rang with a cacophony screams that weren't her own. She could feel them tampering with her spirit energy and her chi, shutting it down. But they were too late. Her lips curled into a hideous smirk. They were too late.


	20. Visages

**This week has been crazy busy, more so than usual. So I don't have time to respond in depth to reviews this time around. But as usual, a big thanks to everyone for supporting and leaving comments on this fic. It really does mean a lot and helps keep me motivated to squeeze in chapters even when I'm swamped.**

* * *

The only sound she could hear was a faint buzzing. The sharp stings were gone, replaced by an overall numbness. Her whole body was numb. That was fine, her body only ever hurt when it did have sensation. Her vision was as lacking as her ability to physically feel. That was also fine, she didn't want to see.

In retrospect, it was a horrible idea. Killing Aang had destroyed a part of her. Now she had two people on her list. Perhaps it would get easier; that's what her father had promised. After the first it is easier to do and then easier still after the second.

Maybe if she killed enough people she would desensitize to it. She wouldn't mind falling into a large void of detachment.

Yet, her feelings weren't entirely alone.

Azula could feel Aang on the fringe of her mind. He was mourning. Mourning and devastated that he was too late to cut off her chi.

The smell of smoke filled her lungs. It was as comforting as it was sickening. There was a satisfaction in knowing that she got to bend one last time. That she had managed to take control even if control had no more use.

So why?

Why was she sobbing.

There was a detachment in that too.

She was aware that she was crying but she didn't feel as though the cries belonged to her. She was distant.

Safe.

 **.oOo.**

Katara's own sobs mingled with Azula's, everything burned. She was faintly aware that she should probably be dead and even more aware of the extent of the damage. The bolt had its power, but her aim had been rushed and slanted by rage and desperation. Instead of finding Katara's heart, it found her shoulder. But, Raava was it a critical hit regardless. It had taken a chunk of her shoulder and seared the rest. She could feel the smoldering on her neck and was fairly certain that the bolt had exited through her other shoulder.

She was furious and in pain. But she felt it there. She felt his energy.

Aang's energy.

And it was being abused.

Yet she felt sympathy. Sympathy at seeing the hurt and fear in those golden eyes. Even with so much power at her fingertips, she seemed anguished. Desperate.

Katara still couldn't bring herself to regret punching the princess around, not after having Aang die in her arms, but she wasn't sure that she wanted to do it again. Not that she could at the moment.

Frankly, she didn't even know if Azula was still alive. Was her body even equipped to contain _that_ much power. It didn't seem like her mind was.

She sat up and winced, pushing through the pain as best as she could she tried to heal her arm it only worked to an extent. She was going to need stitches and fast. For the time being she fished through her pack for something to stop the bleeding with. But there was too much of it, too much blood and she was beginning to feel woozy.

There was a hole in her shoulder, oh, Rava, there was such a large hole…

Now she was starting to feel faint as the realization set in.

She loathed Azula that much more.

Azula...

The princess was nearly motionless, having dealt herself just as much damage, if not more. Her eyes still flickered briefly into a glow. Perhaps Katara was just imagining things, but she could swear that she saw Aang in them. Her own arms were singed pretty decently, but that wasn't the worst of it.

Frankly, Katara had never seen anything like this before. The girl was bleeding from within, and all over. She hadn't just blocked her own chi. She exerted enough power to rupture her chi points entirely, creating grisley read splotches under her skin. It only nauseated Katara more to see.

"Katara…" She muttered. And Aang muttered. "I'm sorry."

Both voices were talking but Katara couldn't tell who was actually speaking. Was Azula actually apologizing or was Aang sorry that he couldn't protect her from the demon that he was trapped in?

She was almost certain it was Aang when a web of teal spun itself upon Azula's body. She shouldn't have been able, but she sat up. "Hold still, Katara." There were more voices now, mixing in and out of Azula and Aang's.

She did.

And he-they?-worked to mend the wound on her shoulder. When Azula's touch, strangely tentative and kind, withdrew, Katara felt her newly healed shoulder. The firebender's hand brushed Katara's cheek. "I love you, Katara." Only two voices remained.

A soft smile passed over the princess' lips and then she toppled, shuddering and convulsing.

Katara cried out in dismay because he was still there!

Aang was still there and she couldn't lose him a second time, even if she had to break through layers of Azula to get to him.


	21. The Gift Of Night

**100NaturalBacon: You interpreted somewhat correctly. That will (hopefully) be clarified within the next few chapters. But yes to some extent she has the belief. It's kind a reaction born of mourning, however unhealthy it is. And it is actually going to become a major plot point.**

 **gemsofformenos: "No problem. I hope the rest of the week will be less stressy for you and that you still find some time to breathe and relax." Fortunately it's more fun stuff this time; lots of friends wanting to hang out after work and a music festival tomorrow, that's why I'm posting the chapter tonight lol.**

 **"Azula has nearly ripped herself into pieces with this last strike." She took a lot of herself out with that one. But she's at a point where she's kind of just ready to go and Katara kinda pushed her over the edge. "What makes this scene so sad is, that she didn't care anymore, that she has done it to kill again, only the last chance to control her bending, to be free from being tortured and controled by others has mattered." Yup, her fight for control led her to do something even darker. "Shocked about the fact that Azula is the new Avatar. Shocked about the torture Azula has to endure and Katara has seen in this moment." And shocked because she got it with lightning. Ba-dum-tisss. "And Aang and the other Avatars took over the control to repair the damage." Aang definitely couldn't let Katara die. "how much Azula and her regrets about her attempt to kill Katara have been in this last action to save Katara's life." This is to be seen for sure. In that instant it was Aang who had completely taken over. "She will die without Katara's help." Yeah, her body can only handle so much physical damage. "Awesome that you can keep on updating this story beside your busy days and don't worry, I don't mind waiting." Thanks, it's really cool to see this fic still getting so much support even with less frequent updates. I'm just glad that I have time to write at all. Thanks so much! You have a good weekend.**

* * *

She was awake, yet everything was still black. Dark and painless. Maybe she wasn't awake at all. But she could hear them talking, she could hear TyLee calling, "I think that she's awake." Azula wanted to say that she wasn't so sure about that, but her tongue felt out of place in her mouth. Instead she attempted to lift her arm, she was fairly certain that she had succeeded because she felt a hand clutch hers. "She's awake." TyLee confirmed. Still, Azula didn't feel awake, she tried again to open her eyes but they refused.

A shaky and nervous breath escaped her lips and she hoped that the rest of her wasn't trembling.

"TyL...T...Ty…?"

"Yeah?" TyLee asked.

Her second attempt at speaking held more success. "I'm still alive?"

She felt TyLee's thumb rubbing the back of her hand. "Looks like it. I was getting really worried it's been over a week. Katara and Toph tried to rescue Sokka again…"

 _Sokka...Sokka!_ She had forgotten about the boy entirely. Now that TyLee had made mention of his absence, it seemed rather obvious. "Where is he?" She asked before diving into more pressing matters. Maybe by the time TyLee explained, her vision would brighten and she'd be fully awake.

"He got captured and is in the factory, Toph was hoping that you could help get him out."

 _Wise choice in not mentioning the peasant,_ Azula thought. "I don't think that I'm in any condition to…" she trailed off. But she did feel somewhat better. Less feverish. Less achey.

"Katara decided to heal you up a bit. But you should still take it easy." TyLee mused.

Azula nodded, pushing herself upright. She supposed that a week of sleep where she could do nothing to exasperate her wounds had probably done her some good. "Was I really out for that long." TyLee didn't answer, so she repeated her question.

"I nodded a yes." TyLee gave a little laugh. She was sounding a bit more cheerful.

For a second, TyLee's enthusiasm spread. Until a seed of dread planted itself. She was awake. She was fully awake and yet… "TyLee…" She faltered. "I-I can't see you. I can't see anything."

She pictured TyLee's smile fading into a frown. "Yeah...Katara mentioned something like that. Your eyes…"

Azula brought her fingers to them. Did she even have them anymore. She gently pressed against her own eyelids and felt a flicker of relief at the feeling of them where they should be. "What about them?"

"They look…"

"Like mine." Toph cut in. "Your lightning was pretty bright, sparky."

Her mouth went dry.

"It's fine…"

"Fine!?" Azula sputtered, with a semi-frantic gesture towards the earthbender.

"Direct your hand gesture a little more to the right." Toph instructed.

She fixed her sightless stare to the right, "how is this fine?"

"You're the Avatar now, if you help Katara and occasionally throw me a, 'wow Toph, you're the best' or a 'you're the coolest, best earthbender ever'. I might teach you to see the way I do."

Azula swallowed. She wanted to see in the traditional way.

"Don't get too excited on me."

Azula felt around for TyLee's hand, her fingers curl around it. "And what am I supposed to do until then?"

"You can just stay here and stay out of the way." Katara spoke from somewhere across the room.

"Why didn't you heal my eyes?"

"I couldn't." Katara replied. "And even if I could, I wouldn't have. It's hard to aim lightning when you can't see your target." The thought must have been comforting to her.

As comforting to her as nauseating it was to Azula who cringed, feeling useless thrice over. Yet she was beginning to resent her lightning. She had a knack for destroying herself in some way or another with it.

She laid herself back down. She didn't think that she has moved too far from her pillow until her head found rock. She was thankful that she hasn't just flopped down.

"Here." TyLee instructed her to lift her head and positioned the pillow beneath it.

"Why did you heal me at all?"

 **.oOo.**

The manner in which the question was posed sent pangs of sympathy through Katara. She hated that she felt them at all. She wasn't about to tell her that she was keeping her alive in hopes of seeing more flickers of Aang. "You're going to help me save Sokka."

"I can't." Azula declared. "And even if I could, I wouldn't." She spat.

Katara should have seen that one coming. The more the girl talked the less she liked her. But she had Aang's spirit. Aang was in there and Katara resented that she had to get through Azula to talk to him. With any luck, Aang would take over again, for good. Then all she would have to do is get used to seeing Azula's face when talking to Aang.

As much as she wanted the princess gone, she was going to have to keep her around.

"You will or I won't let Toph teach you to see."

"Whoa, whao, whao, Toph decides what Toph does and doesn't do." Toph declared at the same time as Azula replied, "I can't earthbend anyways."

"That's why Toph is going to teach you...if you help us get Sokka."

"You don't understand." Azula hissed. "I can't earthbend. I can't bend at all."

"Tell that to the missing chunk of my shoulder!"

 **.oOo.**

Azula pinched the bridge of her nose. "That only worked because they weren't expecting it."

Katara must have thought Azula had lost it comepletely; it seemed to take her a moment to realize that the firebender was referring to the avatars.

"They've been blocking my chi. They won't let me firebend, what the hell makes you think that they'll allow me to learn earthbending without a fight." And she didn't want to fight.

"Maybe when they realize that you're going to do something good for once, they'll help."

That had well and hit home. "I'm not a good person." Azula spoke before she could stop herself. "I don't do good things and I don't want to." She added quickly. She isn't sure, though, if that is true anymore. Perhaps it would be easier, perhaps it would do her well to comply and try to play for the other side of the war.

The supposedly good side was more suitable for TyLee who shouldn't have been dragged into this in the first place.

Even still, she wanted nothing to do with her new powers and even less to do with the avatars.

"Well you can be." TyLee tried. "A good person. You can be a good person."

"They let this happen to me." Azula mumbled. "I want nothing to do with them."

"If you don't work with them then you're never going to see again." Azula could hear the shrug in Toph's voice.

"Then I guess I don't need sight that badly." She gave a stubborn folding of her arms.

Katara's voice sounded much closer when she spoke again. "Yeah, I guess it's easier to be blind then to see what you've done."


	22. Torn

**N3phtys: She's trying. Not entirely good yet. But she has taken a step in the right direction. Thanks, this is something that is hard for her to come to terms with. That she has, to a degree brought about her own downfall. And as you said, she's too drained to try to help herself. She was a little more than just a bit suicidal; TyLee was pretty much the only thing keeping her going. As for Azula seeing Iroh again, that is to be seen.**

 **gemsofformenos: "I think people who really interested in a story and what an author has in mind for plot and characters don't mind waiting." I would agree with this. I think that if a story is strong enough, people will stick around. If one of the fics I like hasn't been updated in years and suddenly updated, I'd be back lol."She keeps on adding guilt and misery on her shoulders." She has put herself into a bit of a cycle. And in a sense she is self punishing but it isn't getting rid of any of the guilt. "The urge to be able to control a situation again was more important than the knowledge that her actions would have been wrong." Exactly, control both keeps her sane and drives her crazy. "For now all Azula has acchieved is, that she feel more weakened and useless as before with far less control of the situation than before." Her plan backfired both physically and emotionally. "Azula carries Aang's spirit, like all the other Avatars in her, but she's not Aang, like Aang wasn't Roku. She won't let him go, she serms to hope that Aang might establish some sort of possesion," Katara is struggling to accept the fact that Aang is gone. She saw a little flicker of hope and she's kind of latching t that in an unhealthy way. "He has done it to save Katara, maybe it was possible, because Azula was dying at this moment and too weakened to resist, maybe she was also thankful, that he has undone her last mistake, but it isn.t a permanent option for him in my opinion." You're correct, Aang doesn't want to overtake Azula completely. "And this darkens her sight on the facts and keeps oozing cold and poison in her heart and soul." Loss can take a lot from a person. "If Azula really wants to save her own soul from her pain, than she must find a way to help Katara accept the loss as well and give her a chance to close and heal this bleeding and oozing wound." They kind of need to forgive and help each other out.**

 **Huggles: She is indeed. I felt like I had to give her some kind of permanent repercussion. I feel like Avatars & Katara healing everything would have been such a cop out.**

 **augustfences: Thank you! She is rather conflicted, she could use the help that they now offer but is rather bitter. "But if I know anything about the Royal Family, they only change once they've lost everything." That is true. "I wonder if the loss of sight is permanent or just another safeguard put in place by the past Avatars."That will be revealed eventually :P "I refresh the Azula archives 3 times a day to check for updates on this. Keep up the good work!" Aww thanks so much for being so supportive!**

* * *

"I couldn't do it, uncle." Zuko mumbled. "I wasn't planning on it either, I only said that to get you to talk to me. Father is getting angry and I think that he's going to banish me again if I can't find her." He paused. "But you should have seen her."

"You do what I've taught you." Iroh finally turned. "You do what you think is right. You listen to yourself, nephew. Your father and sister lead you in the wrong directions."

"I'm still worried about her. I know that you weren't listening but…"

"I was listening." Iroh replied. "I just wasn't responding." He paused for a moment. "She has been banished and you believe that she is the avatar."

Zuko nodded. "You think that I should take her down while I still can, don't you? Before she figures out how to access all of that power…"

"I think that you should keep trying to find her." Iroh answered. "I think that you should take her down if it is necessary. Save her if you can."

Zuko could see on his face that Iroh wasn't too certain that Azula could be saved. "What about you?"

At that, Iroh offered a sly smile. "Do not worry about me, Zuko. I will be free when the time calls for it."

 **.oOo.**

It was like an itch, a terrible one. Azula could feel the power like a buzz, a soft vibration in her mind and soul. It was open and inviting, and oozing with Aang's energy. Still she refused it. She had spite to maintain and a desire to never leave him an opening to take her over again. Her mind was all she had left-and there didn't even seem to be much left of that-she wouldn't allow it to be invaded a second time.

"Come on, Azula." TyLee urged. "Don't you want to see again?"

"I won't see again." She replied simply.

"Maybe not like me, but you'll get to see again. I don't know any other blind fire or waterbender who has the opportunity that you do."

"I had a lot of opportunities that on one else had. What good have they done me?" Even still, she wanted her sight back. She wouldn't have lost it in the first place if she hadn't had to work against the Avatars and her own decaying sanity.

"You aren't even trying to help yourself!" TyLee accused. Not that the accusation wasn't warranted. Frankly she doubted that she could be helped at this point. "I'm doing so much for you, I'm trying to cheer you up and you…"

"Then go home, TyLee." Azula rolled onto her side.

"You just turned to face her." Toph called helpfully.

She grumbled a half-hearted thank you before turning the other way.

 **.oOo.**

She hadn't meant to snap but it was dwindling her own spirit. She couldn't recall ever taking up such a diluted aura. As much as she loved the former princess, she was becoming terribly hard to be around. "I don't want to go home." TyLee replied quietly. As frustrating as she was, she didn't want to give up on Azula. "Please, Azula, at least try to help yourself. I know that the avatars scare…"

"I'm not scared." Azula insisted so monotonous that TyLee almost believed her.

She didn't push it. Instead she sat down next to Azula and set a hand on her back. "I don't want you to give up. I've never seen you give up." She was fairly certain that her words had no effect. The former princess looked wholly resigned.

"The infection is better." TyLee tried. "The burn is healed." She forced a reassuring smile that faded some when she recalled that Azula couldn't see it.

"I wish it hadn't healed." Azula said so softly that TyLee wouldn't have heard it if not for being so close to the other girl.

She wanted to cry for her.

She did cry.

She curled up next to Azula, held her close, and cried.

Azula said nothing at all.

She trailed her fingers carefully over Azula's scarred torso. The skin was so rough and raw. The princess seemed to tense at her touch so TyLee withdrew altogether. "Please don't give up on yourself. I haven't."

 **.oOo.**

Katara scowled, thinking at first that it annoyed her to see Azula receiving any sort of undeserved affection. She realized with a hint of dread that it was some brand of demented jelousy. Technically TyLee was cuddling with Aang…

"Feeling any better, Sugar Queen?" Toph asked.

"Sokka is still missing. Aang is still dead. My shoulder still hurts. And now I have to look at that." She beckoned to the cuddling duo. "That should be me and Aang. She doesn't deserve that."

"Just let her have a break." Toph muttered. "I don't think that she's enjoying herself anyways."

"Good."

"We're going to have to help her if you want her to help us get Sokka back. She can help us save the world."

Katara gave a sarcastic laugh. " _She's_ going to help save the world? I think that we have a better chance of getting Joo Dee to do that."

"I'm just saying, she's desperate. We're desperate. We're all kind of pathetic and maybe we could be less pathetic together?"

"She. _Killed_. Aang."

"And she got herself banished and blinded and burned."

"She tried to kill me."

"Then why are you keeping her around if you're just going to complain about her being here.

Because she _is_ Aang, Katara thought. "Like you said, we kind of need her...we can get rid of her after we get Sokka back." She spared the firebender a glowering look. TyLee's cries brought envoked images of the former princess crying. Of the frantic and tortured look of eyes that reflected uncontrolled lightning. Of her small body collapsing. Of that smaller and soft smile when Aang said that he loved her.

She was torn all over again. Because deep down she knew that Sokka was right. Azula was just a kid. They were all just kids.

Azula was afraid.

Katara herself was afraid.

They were all just scared and battleworn children.

Yet only one of them had a combat kill.

"I don't know how to handle her, Toph." Katara confessed. "I feel bad for her but I've never been so angry at someone in my life." She also never had her lover and her foe inhibiting one soul. "I don't know what to do."

"You didn't know how to feel about me and you gave me a chance. Give her one." Toph pointed out. "Aang is."


	23. The Shape Of Hope

**Gems: "You're preparing the next steps for everyone with this chapter." Yeah, that chapter was a transitional one.**

 **"Iroh's plan was to let Zuko find his own way, to give him the chance to make own decisions and to see, that his nephew finally dares to make his own choices seem to be honey for his soul." It reassures him that Zuko is on the right path. "I'm curious, if you let him take Mai with him on his search or if you stick to the cartoon in this case and let Zuko Mai left behind. We will see." I'm actually still trying to decide on this myself lol.**

 **"She also denies to talk with Aang or the other Avatars again. It is another struggle about control" She's very weary of them. "Even TyLee starts to loose patience with Azula, but still not hope." Yes, Azula's moods are starting to take their toll on Ty and she's getting frustrated. But she still cares very much for Azula.**  
 **"She vocalize to use her, before they get rid of her, but it is only another lie, to cover her own false dream, that Azula is Aang or that Aang could come back somehow in Azula." She has a pretty big fixation on this false hope and it is hard for Katara to accept that TyLee loves Azula because she still sees Aang there.**  
 **"Toph remains to be a mediator between Azula's and Katara's situation. Beside her own grief, she has noticed Azula's misery and she dares to offer the fallen Princess a chance." And bless Toph's soul for that! It's kind of a weird change of pace being as Toph usually isn't the voice of reason. But given the circumstances, the role was kind of forced upon her.**

 **"I like the way you build up the characters and how you let deal them with their losses, grief and fears. You're daring a more mature take on what scars war leaves on their souls. Keep on having fun with your stories." Thanks so much. It's been interesting dealing with the different ways grief is displayed.**

 **augustfences: Iroh is honestly such a hard character for me to write lol. He has so much wisdom and it's so easy to make him sound cheesy so it's reassuring to hear that I've kept him in character so far. Because I agree, he has very little trust for his niece. "As much as I love her, I love to see her struggle." Same tho, I have this kinda weird thing for seeing my favorite characters suffer-I just like them to be okay (or at least sort of okay) in the end. "For me, it's a surprise that she hasn't lost her firebending along with her will. Although, I suppose that would be too much for her and would throw off the narrative quite a bit." Yeah, I was thinking of doing something like that but it would slow things down too much. I almost passed on her going blind, but I didn't want to take the easy/lazy way out. Still I have to make sure I can keep the pace going if that makes sense. Southern Raiders is a big help to me in shaping her character in this fic. In that episode you could see the war in her mind between compassion/the right thing and vengeance/hurt. Thanks so much and have a great day!**

* * *

"Just kinda stomp your foot down like this!" Toph declared with an example stomp. "That'll send vibrations through the earth and you can feel where people and objects are. Sure you don't get color and faces and that stuff but you won't be crashing into things and turning to face people that you're trying to ignore."

Azula frowned, she couldn't even access her fire properly and they were expecting her to familiarize herself with an entirely new element. "Lovely example, it _looked_ so easy when you did it."

Toph let out a barking laugh. "Good one!" She paused. "Sorry, sorry, I'm not used to working with blind people." That time her laugh was completely uncontrolled. Once upon a time, the self-deprecating joke might have humored Azula. These days, the emotion was lost to her.

"Just stomp your foot down really hard in front of you, bring it down at an angle and try to create as large of vibrations as you can. The better the angle and the harder the stomp, the more distance you'll be able to see."

Azula couldn't imagine that she'd be seeing very far with her figure as slight and small as it had become.

"It's actually a very basic move if you have someone to explain it, I learned it when I was just a few years old."

Azula didn't reply. She hesitated before making the first move. The last thing she'd used her bending for was viscous and dark. No doubt, the avatars frowned upon it. She was expecting either resistance or retaliation. It filled her with dread and anger in equal parts. She never let fear hold her back before. Not until the past few months anyhow; it was a streak she needed to break. Motivation was still low in her, but she was growing tired of feeling pitiful and useless. Tired of feeling afraid.  
She, out of habit, closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"You don't need to focus your breathing for earthbending." Toph snapped her out of her concentration.

Azula shot her a snarl.

"Sorry, continue." Toph declared.

Azula focused in on her chi points. They still ached from when they had ruptured; it added another layer of fear to think that she could be pushing them too soon. She pushed the fear back and slammed her foot into the ground.

"Ow!" TyLee exclaimed from across the room. "Careful, Azula!"

Azula could feel her face flushing. "I wasn't trying to do _that_." For a moment she wondered how it would have gone over if her misfire had struck Katara. She could picture the girl storming up with her nostrils flaring and a mouth full of unspoken rants.

"Well, that's something." Toph replied. "Do it again."

Azula slammed her foot down again, that time all she got was the jarring vibration of having slammed her foot down way to hard. Her lip twitched in irritation and discomfort. Of course she couldn't chuck another rock now that she was trying.

She was beginning to think that her prodigious skills only extended as far as fire. "This is completely idiotic."

"Only if you can't get it right." Toph countered. "If you can throw blue fire, you can throw a rock."

Azula fumbled around on the ground for a loose rock. She picked it up and tossed it, she heard it clunk uselessly against the stony wall at the other side of the cavern. "Earthbending." She declared flatly.

"I didn't realize that you had a sense of humor, Sparky."

"Sparky?"

"Yeah, sparky. Ya know like lightning sparks. Katara is Sugar Queen." She pictured Toph jabbing a thumb in the waterbender's direction. "Long story."

"Oh yeah, she's certainly sugar and fluff." Azula grumbled.

Toph laughed, "that actually just about sums up the long story. If only you caught onto earthbending that fast."

Azula nearly sputtered out a, 'how dare you?' Instead she slammed her foot down again, trying to create this perfect angle Toph mentioned. That time she could feel a few vibrations.

"Well?"

"I think that I got something." Azula replied, her tone teetered on hopeful. And yet there is a nervous tingle fluttering in her belly. An instinctive aversion to successfully bending something other than fire. A knowing that she was tapping into something that didn't truly belong to her. That she shouldn't have access to at all.

Deeper still, was etched the fear of retaliation. They were being too quiet and too passive for her liking.

"Do it again."

Azula brought her foot down. The outlines were weak and faint and she could only make out a few shapes that rested just in front of her. She pointed at one of the shapes. "There's a...something over there." Even through this childlike semi-excitement, she braced herself for backlash from the avatars.

It never came.

"What is it?" Toph asked.

"I can't tell."

"Then try again until you can."

Azula brought her foot down a few times more, but the image became no more clear. "I still can't tell." She wondered if she simply didn't have enough weight to create a vibration powerful enough to conjure a clear image. Yet Toph, had an even smaller stature and she could do it. No less, she vocalized her theory.

"I mean, I guess you could do it that way, but that's cheating." Toph answered, likely with an accompanying shrug.

"It's not cheating if I'm trying not to starve to death." Azula countered.

"That's fair." Toph conceded.

Azula gave the ground one last stomp to the same effect as the time before. "Lead me to my sleeping bag."

"You can detect where objects are now. Lead yourself."

Azula, unable to tell if it was simply a part of the lesson or if it was Toph being cheeky, spitefully brought her foot down again. It was a slow and tedious process, only being able to see a foot-perhaps less-in front of her, but she eventually found TyLee. "You lead me to my sleeping bag."

"Close enough." Toph grumbled from some distance away.

"Okay!" Azula could hear the smile in TyLee's voice. She wished that she could see the real thing. She hadn't seen it in so long and now she never would. "It's right over here." She tugged Azula down onto it.

"When you get better at earthbending, you will be able to detect other people's vibrations and use those to see and detect them. And when you master it you'll be able to detect even the softest ones."

"I supposed that, that makes sense." Azula nodded.

"So stop cutting corners and keep practicing it. You never cut corners with your firebending."

Azula sighed, as uncomfortable as it was to work with earth over fire, Toph was right. She couldn't afford to be spiteful and stubborn with her sight at stake. "I assure you, I'll have earth mastered just as perfectly as fire." She just hoped that the avatars would let her uphold her vow. "I'll master all of them to the same level as I've mastered fire."


	24. Where Fate Lies

**augustfences: I like him well enough but the mention quote was off putting to me from the moment I heard it. I just feel like it was out of character for him to see him write her off like that. Thanks, I'm still working out the exact nature of these kids of confrontations. I've missed working with Azula humor. I had to give her some of her spark back. I just can't picture her staying down for too long. I look forward to having her learn waterbending.**

 **gemsofformenos:**

 **"It would also offer interactions with Azula." I do want more Mai/Azula in this fic but I'm not sure if/how I can work it in just yet. "Mai might vocalize such a suspicion more frankly to Katara. And of cause she would br a strong ally too." Mai is very straight forward like that and Azula didn't befriend he for no reason. On the other hand leaving her behind leaves options to parallel the show and take on another canon divergence sort of plot. So I'm just gonna let the story write itself in a sense.**

 **"She has shown this aspect in the cartoon and the comics more than once." I feel as though she simply has a very different way of being the voice of reason; it's very sarcastic and almost tough love type stuff. "For example she has mentioned to give Zuko a chance as Aang needed a teacher for firebending at a point, where everyone was about to cast his offer aside." Oh yeah lol, I actually almost forgot about that one.**

 **"Her will to fight is back and this is a progress. TyLee has reached her and her own stubbornness starts to be helpful again." She sort of just needed a push. TyLee snapping a little was that push.**

 **"It gives this chapter a positive dynamic, a hint that things are getting better or at least that there is a chance, that things could get better. It is a refreshing change after all this misery everyone had to endure so far." I figured that this fic was far overdue for a lighter chapter. But yeah, Azula's still very weary because she isn't used to her chi going untampered with. She does want to know why they are letting her bend again.**

 **"I also love the fact, that Azula has issues to bend foreign elements. She has issues, not because it's another element, but because she knows, that she was never supposed to have these abilities." It's a mix of her not being used to the elements and her own guilt over knowing that they don't really belong to her. But yeah, she still has her very Azula need to master them to the best of her abilities.**

* * *

It was so good to be back. A breath of fresh air. Perhaps Azula wasn't fully herself yet, but she was feeling closer to it. She still had her suspicions. But agni was it good to bend again. To feel fire heating her palm. Deprived of sight, she could almost feel it with a deeper intensity. Not just the fire physically manifesting in her hands, but the hum of the energy that produced it.

Unassisted and undistracted by visual stimuli, she could more precisely pinpoint each chi point. Could direct the flow with more ease.

If only she could see where she was aiming that energy. She let the fire flare up and die back down. She wanted to throw a ball of it, just for show, but she didn't fancy accidently singeing TyLee.

"Kay, Sparky! It's time for some earth!"

Azula rolled her eyes. Despite it all, training was going well and she suspected that it had something to do with a lack of pressure and fear. It wasn't like with her father, in fact it was almost the opposite. Where her father was relentless and serious, Toph cracked jokes and breaks were mandatory.

Though Azula didn't care for breaks, she found that she and Toph were getting on quite well, all things considered. The girl had a commanding air when it came to teaching, she was tough in her own right and didn't accept half-assed attempts. Azula could respect that, she was never one for sloppy half-hearted executions anyhow.

Azula gave her fire a final flicker and stood.

"So, you make any progress on seeing further?"

"Not much." Azula confessed. She'd more or less focused on getting herself reacquainted with her fire.

"You talk to the avatars?"

She crinkled her nose. "I refuse."

"You're going to have to talk to them sooner or later."

"Just teach me how to throw boulders."

"Whoa there, Sparky, you haven't even mastered small rocks yet."

 **.oOo.**

Toph laughed and cracked another joke. A tingling sensation of discontent rippled though Katara. Adding to the list of things Azula had taken from her was her friends. She watched the firebender throw another rock.

"We're not doing that yet!" Toph declared. "Geez, I know that you love earthbending but you have to learn to see first."

"Earth is horrible." Azula muttered. "It's dirty and stubborn."

"Then it's a perfect fit for you!"

Katara was certain that the next chucked rock was deliberate because it nailed Toph on the leg.

Katara flinched; it seemed like Toph was enjoying Azula's company more than hers. Had she become that cold?

When had she become the bad guy?

That was a foolish question; she'd gone dark when Aang died.

"You okay?"

Katara jumped, "why do you care?"

TyLee shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I feel bad just coming here and...uh...stealing your friend."

" _You_ aren't stealing my friend."

"She's lonely, you know…"

"She has you and I have...had Toph." Katara grumbled.

"I think that both of you can use more than one friend." TyLee smiled. Katara was growing to hate that smile. How could TyLee possibly be so cheerful in a time like this? "She's been going through a lot…"

"I don't care what she's going through!" Katara snapped. " _I'm_ going through a lot and it's _her_ fault!" She didn't particularly care that her outburst put a pause on their ridiculous training. "If you just came over here to talk to me about her, then you can go back to your own sleeping bag. You can't make me feel bad for her. Honestly," Katara laughed, "she seems like she's having a pretty good time throwing rocks around with Toph."

TyLee stared at her palms. "I do want to talk to you. I just want everyone to talk to each other. I'm going to help you get Sokka back." She twiddled her fingers. "He's kinda cute, ya know?"

Katara rolled her eyes. "I just want him back. I just want Aang back." More quietly she adds. "I don't want to be angry anymore. Not that you would know what that's like, you're happy all the time."

"I'm sad most of the time." TyLee confessed. "I guess I'm just really good at being positive for everyone. It's hard though. Trying to be happy when everyone else is in so much pain."

"You're going to have to get used to it because by the time the firelord is done, all of the villages are going to be miserable and sorry like this one. No one can really stop him now."

She noticed TyLee hesitated before stating, "Azula can stop him." Quickly, she sputtered, "I know that you think she's awful but she'll stop him, even if it's just to make him pay for burning her like that."

"That's really reassuring, we have a self-serving avatar instead of one who always put the universe before himself…"

"She can talk to Aang, maybe he'll point her in the right direction. She's not evil."

Katara gave a sarcastic snort, "right, that's my job. I'm the mean one."

TyLee shook her head. "I don't think that you're mean. Well...maybe a little harsh. But you aren't evil. Azula's...difficult sometimes...a lot of the time." She admitted. "She feels bad about killing Aang, I think, if that makes you feel any better."

"It doesn't." Katara spat. But somehow it did. Deep down, the part of her that had sympathized with the agony and fear in Azula's eyes, was comforted by the thought. She eyed the princess; her joking demeanor was gone. She looked rather frustrated.

"And if it makes you feel even better, I'm going to talk to her about shooting lightning at everyone who makes her angry…"

That did console her some. It was refreshing to find someone seeing things from her point of view for once. She peered at Azula again her postured displayed resignation and helplessness, but her eyes conveyed determination and fierceness. Toph looked exhausted, she was never exactly teacher material, even with Aang.

"If we're the team that's supposed to be saving the world then it's in big trouble."

TyLee gave a deep sigh. "Yeah…"


	25. A Possibility

**"No matter how you look at it, both ways have good reasons and both ways offers interesting plots. You can only win, in my opinion, no matter which way you choose." Exactly, I feel like most stories have many reasons to make certain decisions and they all offer different pros and cons.**

 **"Good instinct again, in my opinion. Azula and Katara are had shells to crack, of cause, but both have went through a lot at this point, a break to take a breath was a good choice." Thanks! Both of them absolutely needed some relief.**

 **"Toph and Azula are getting along pretty well, which is fitting in my opinion." I feel like the two would be a powerful pair. They have their clashing personalitiy traits, but I feel like they have some stuff in common as well. I feel like they'd have a similar sense of humor and they both like to mask fear and pain and the like.**

 **"But this fact opens up a new problem, because now Katara feels jealous, that all focus seems to lay on Azula now." Katara is kind of just picking up and hoarding reasons to resent Azula and like you said she feels very alone. Sort of like Azula, she kind of needed a push to get back on track again and to find a bit of the old, more compassionate Katara. But yes, thank goodness for TyLee. While Toph tries to click with Azula, TyLee does the same for Katara. And TyLee is good at comforting people.**

 **Thanks again. :)**

* * *

Katara wrestled with the idea of talking to Azula. As things were, Azula stayed out of her way and she stayed out of Azula's; a fragile state of coexistence. Katara was tired of being the cruel one. Holding that much hatred was beginning to take its toll. It was never in her nature, or at least she didn't think that it was. She sighed to herself; she needed to let compassionate Katara back in.

Toph was snoring away in the sleeping bag over. She could try to wake the girl, but when she was asleep, she was asleep and only the vibrations of a war tank could pull her from it. She eyed Azula, of course she could manage to rouse Toph from sleep.

The urge to confront the princess and get it over with was powerful, but she couldn't imagine disturbing the firebender's first decent night of sleep would be a good conversation starter.

Katara couldn't tell if she had fallen asleep snuggling TyLee or if the girl had rolled over in her sleep and cuddled the nearest thing to her. The nearest thing was always Azula. Once more Katara longed to hold Aang like that. At the very least she longed to give Sokka a long and big hug.

She turned away to stare at the wall. Sleep wouldn't be coming easily so she might as well try to come up with something to say to Azula. It certainly wouldn't be an apology.

 **.oOo.**

Azula woke up feeling swift and sore. She could practically hear Toph proclaiming, "good! If you're going to bend earth you need to become one with it. Embrace sleeping on the ground!" She rubbed the bridge of her nose and shook the thought away. Within a few moments, she noticed TyLee's arms draped over her her middle. She supposed that it was a good sign that the added weight of them didn't exasperate the burn. Perhaps it was fully healed. She trailed her fingers over the rough ridges of it with a resigned sigh; she wasn't fond of having such a massive scar decorating her belly. At least she wouldn't have to look at them ever again. She pulled her shirt back down, as much as she could with TyLee in the way.

"Good morning." TyLee smiled up at her.

"Better than the past few, I suppose."

TyLee booped her nose, the sudden movement caused the princess to jolt. The other girl only giggled and declared, "I told you that it was going to get better."

Azula sat herself up and gave her arms a good stretch. "You always say that."

"Because it's true! Soon you'll be a real Avatar."

Azula bit the inside of her cheek. "I don't plan on entering the avatar state, I won't talk to them anymore than necessary. I don't even know why they're letting me bend." That wasn't entirely true, she had an inkling. "I think that they're using me. Once we stop father…" She trailed off. "They're going to get rid of me too."

"Not if you're trying to save the world."

Azula sighed. "I can't even see…" She held her hand in front of her face as if to reiterate it to herself.

"That's what Toph is helping you with."

Azula dropped herself back onto her pillow. There it was, the pressure. There might have even been more of it than there was with her father. "I'm supposed to lead the Fire Nation to victory…" She paused. "I can't betray my people."

She found it hard to wrestle with the idea that everything she'd grown up believing was a lie.

 **.oOo.**

Katara waited for a few moments after TyLee finished the conversation to approach Azula. The tormented look was back in her eyes and Katara wondered if she should even try with the former princess at the moment.

She stopped a few feet short from Azula.

"What do you want?"

"I...how did you know that I was here?"

"I pick up on bending techniques pretty quickly."

"Right." Katara mumbled. She should have guessed as much. "So you can see again?"

"Not very well." She shrugged, "but enough to function mostly unassisted."

Katara inhaled. "Do you want me to…" She pulled out her waterskin and motion to the burn marks decorating Azula.

"To what?"

Katara flushed, recalling that Azula couldn't detect her gestures. "To heal the burns."

"They're already healed." She replied monotonously.

Katara balled her fists, "why are you making it so difficult to be nice to you?" She jolted back as Azula called a small flame to her hand and cringed when brought the flame to her own side, right over the old burn.

"You want to heal it so bad, then do it." Azula hissed. "Or don't. It doesn't really matter."

Katara bit back a comment in regards to the state of Azula's mental health. Instead she held a generous amount of water to the wound. "It was so new that I could heal it completely." Katara mentioned upon drawing back. "You didn't have to create a new injury, waterbending can soothe healed ones too."

Azula shrugged. "Since when do you care about my comfort?"

A fair question. "I don't know." Katara replied. "I guess...I think that it would be better if we worked together or at least stopped trying to kill each other." She thought that Azula might have been trying to look her in the eye, but her sightless gaze found a spot just over her shoulder. The stare was still intense.

"I haven't been myself since you killed Aang."

Azula flinched. And for the first time, Katara considered that the former princess might not take pride in having done so. "I've never attacked anyone like that without them attacking me first…"

"I tend to coax that kind of reaction."

Katara continued, "I don't want to be like that. I don't want to lose myself."

Azula nodded, "in other words this isn't about helping me or making peace. It's about you."

Katara opened her mouth, all that came out were a few sputtering noises.

"It's fine." Azula dismissed half-heartedly. "I put myself first too. You either use people or get used. I suppose I can't blame you for not wanting the latter."

"I...I'm not. I wasn't planing on using…" but was that really true? She was planning on using Azula. Mostly to make herself feel better, but also to get Sokka back. Honestly, she only wanted to make amends to cause less problems until she could find a way to ditch the former princess somewhere.

Or until Aang could finally take full control over her.

"I should begin earthbending." Azula commented as she got to her feet, her expression uncannily blank.

Katara began to wonder if the firebender even saw herself as human. It was always work with her. Always deadpan and impassive expressions. Always an air of unfeelingness and indifference. And she began to wonder if she truly had the heart to use Azula.

She wanted to say something more, but ultimately decided that it was better to let the former princess wander off.

She needed Azula to learn earthbending as soon as possible.

She shuddered again at her instinct to only want Azula around only so far as her power extended. She supposed that it was better than harboring an intense hatred. She was going to have to accept Azula and Azula was going to have to accept her.

 **.oOo.**

Azula was jittery with discomfort as she approached Toph. She wanted to believe that it was due in part to working with bending again. But she knew very well that it had everything to do with Katara. She had thought of many scenarios ranging from she killing Katara or Katara killing her to fighting the woman every other day-physically or verbally.

She wasn't prepared to make any sort of amends.

It wasn't in her comfort zone to do so.

She couldn't imagine that it was right to befriend the lover of the boy she'd killed.

A decent sized rock collided with her arm.

"Focus, Sparky!"

Azula clenched her teeth and concentrated on the earth around her.


	26. Waves Of Freedom

**Guest: Incoherent screeching because I totally forgot about Appa and Momo. I thought that I mentioned something about them hiding in the cavern too but I guess that I didn't lol. I'll have to find a way to make mention of them again/explain their absence. Thanks for pointing that out. As for the bit about the sage and the animal ally being intertwined; I'm not gonna lie, it has been well over a year since I watched that episode so I don't remember that bit, by extension that part of the canon has been neglected in this fic. I'll have to re-watch that episode before deciding what to do with Appa. Momo, he's kinda just been chillin', I haven't mentioned him as I feel like the focus needs to be on other things. Due to time constraints IRL, this particular fic has less extra fluff and background description as a consequence things like Momo have been put on a back burner so to speak. But I'd love to give him a few mentions in the future if I can find a place that makes sense for one. "as a devoted fan of the Aang and a hater of Azula and the other antagonists" I gotta be up front and say that this is very much a pro Azula fic (I do like Aang too though). And I am a very avid Azula fan, so this fic is definitely going to paint her as a very flawed/morally grey protagonist. Idealistically, I'm trying to present her in such a way that doesn't paint her as a victim either and likewise I don't want to paint Katara as a villain. I also tend to write some pretty dark/heavy stuff. Save for some comic relief here and there, this fic is supposed to be rather depressing. Basically what I'm trying to say is that, this fic might make you uncomfortable if you don't really like Azula and I don't want you to read something that you'll be ultimately uncomfortable with. Thank you for your review and I'm happy that you pointed out the plot hole so I can patch it up. Whether you choose to keep reading the fic or drop it, thanks for giving it a shot. Hopefully you come across some other good fics to read if this one isn't your cup of tea!**

 **gemsofformenos:**

 **"I feel Toph uses rougher and less subtile humor more often and Azula chooses more subtile ways to let this side out" I'd agree there; Toph has a cruder sense of humor. And they both kind of use that to mask problems.**

 **"Azula was used by Ozai and maxbe she starts to accept this as a fact, but the way the Avatars have treated her is pretty much the same. They have refused to work with her, because they haven't trust her and now they offer her a chance, but only to their conditions." Azula definitely feels used. But trust is a two way deal; they trust her as little as she trusts them. To play fair; Azula did kill one of their own. Things will require some trust building on her part as she hasn't really done anything to prove to them that she wants to do good. Espically since she is so conflicted about fighting the nation she was raised to support and everything she was raised to believe.**

 **"that she hurts herself again to let Katara heal her. It shows how messed up the situation is in a drastic way." Azula isn't quite in a healthy frame of mind yet, she has this kind of disregard for her safety and making Katara uncomfortable in that moment/having a good comeback came first to her. But yes, Azula is skeptical of Katara's reasons for trying to heal and befriend her. "It is the first time she could find something like a common ground with Katara,' This kind of common ground is very critical in their unsteady relationship. "So many interesting aspects you've put into this chapter here, good job. Keep on having fun with your stories." Thanks, and you have a wonderful week!**

* * *

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" TyLee bit her lip.

"It's a terrible one, actually." Azula admitted as they neared the factory. Really she ought to go back to the cavern, but she has made it here without stumbling or running into anything so she felt rather secure in her ability to see with earthbending.

"Then why are you going?"

"To get someone to stop complaining and crying." It was more than that. Part of Azula wondered if the avatars would detest her less ferociously if she did something good-natured for a change.

And, perhaps, deep down, she simply craved some peace and security and even deeper down, she longed for another friend.

Azula threw her foot down with extra force, trying to get a better sense of her surroundings, if she was doing things right then they only had a few more paces until they reached the factory.

She could sense TyLee's unease, it was ebbing off of her as freely as smoke billowed from the building before them. "I really think that we should sneak in."

"This is a small and neglected town, news probably hasn't reached it yet." At least that was what she was anticipating. "Just act like we're exactly where we are supposed to be and everything will be fine. Just when we disguised as Kyoshi Warriors." It brought a chill to her to think of it.

"We should have at least brought the other two…"

"They'd either get in the way or get captured. If all four of us get captured then we have no chance." Azula stated. " Now, just let me do the talking." She led TyLee into the factory, past the heavy double doors.

"Who is in charge here?" Azula demands at the entrance.

"That would be Mindo, princess."

Her anxiety fades some. "My father sent me to retrieve the Water Tribe peasant."

She imagined the man crinkling his brow as he he asked, "what for?"

"He had been working with the Avatar. Your Firelord is looking to capture all three of the Avatar's friends. The Water Tribe boy is a good place to start."

"He has been doing labor in the furnace room, has been making great progress for us."

"But of course." Azula shrugged. "I'll let my father know that your production progress is above his decree."

She hoped that his stance had gone tense in the way her threats usually made people go. "I'll send for the boy."

"Don't keep me waiting." Azula crossed her arms.

"Of course not, princess."

"This is going, strangely well." TyLee remarked after the man was out of earshot.

"As I said, word doesn't typically make it to towns like these as quickly as it gets to larger cities." Yet, Azula still felt uneasy. The only thing she hated more than hiccups in her plans was when things went far too smoothly. She knew very well where the problem would like; Sokka wouldn't go quietly and she couldn't tell him that she was leading him back to his sister. Not within earshot of the factory's guards.

 **.oOo.**

His hands were cuffed and black, coated with coal. His arms ached from shoveling mountains of the stuff into a furnace day in and day out. He was a mess of sweat and soot and he smelled of industrial byproduct and waste.

Sokka was almost certain that the work has taken years off of his lifespan. Not that it mattered; they were leading him down a coppery smelling hallway, to a more grisly fate, one where an early demise was almost certain.

Had she not been surrounded by guards, Sokka might have gone for a punch, cuffs or no cuffs. If that didn't work he'd have offered a kick, even if it landed him facedown. So long as he got to deal the princess some damage. She'd hurt Katara so terribly. Hurt her in a way that Sokka had never seen. "Taking Aang wasn't enough for you?" He asked.

Azula held herself unflinchingly with her hands clasped behind her back. He didn't think that his words would have any effect on the girl.

"Shall we help you escort him?" One of the guards offered.

"I think that TyLee and I can handle one weaponelss, non-bender on our own."

Sokka could see the conflicted look on the guard's face. "I think that it's in your best interest…"

"I think that it is in _your_ best interest to do less speaking and more obeying." Azula replied coldly.

The man gave Sokka a rough shove in Azula's direction. He scowled as the princess took hold of his arm and led him away from the factory. Suddenly the place looked rather warm and inviting. He said nothing to her, perhaps if he waits for the right moment, he can take her by surprise and shove her over the cliffside. It may kill her, but he felt as though it would be justified enough.

For the time being, he let her guide him. Every now and again, she would come to a rather annoying halt. He wished that she would stop prolonging their journey.

She stopped between two flights of stairs, one that fanned out to the right and the other to the left. "This way." TyLee pointed to the right. And they were moving again.

When they reached the stairs, Azula's hands left him, he thought he had an opening until TyLee took her place. The princess seemed to feel for the wall or the railing. When she got a grip on the railing she began a measured descent.

Sokka groaned, "can we skip the dramatic suspense building and just get to the part where I face your father?"

The firebender didn't turn around. Apparently the stairs deserved more attention than he. He might have just been imagining things but he could swear that she had slowed down after his outburst. Finally they reached the bottom. "So where's your ship."

"Over there." Azula pointed at a fair sized boulder.

TyLee moved the princess' arm a little to the left. "It's over there."

Azula muttered something akin to, "Sorry, I'm still working on it." Whatever it was.

He followed the direction of her arm to a small, rickety looking boat. His brows crinkled. "What's going on."

"Get in." Azula commanded.

"What's…?"

"Get in." She repeated with a light shove.

He stepped into the boat. "Is this even going to hold all of us?"

"I hope so." TyLee replied. He watched her help Azula onto the boat. By all means he had an opening, he could tip the boat and swim away. He almost did, but curiosity got the better of him when the princess mis-stepped and stumbled onto the boat. He could see the snarl on her face,

"I hate boats." She grumbled. "They aren't stable."

"Neither are you." Sokka spoke before he could stop himself. He expected a slap or a verbal lashing. Instead, the princess simply allowed TyLee to help her get adjusted. The girl shoved the boat into the water and began rowing.

"What's going on?" He questioned again. "What's wrong with her?"

For the first time, Azula faced him in full proximity. Her eyes were pale and foggy.

"You're…" He started.

"I'm on your side...for the time being." She cut in. "I have run into some...complications. They led to me making an alliance with Beifong."

"We're trying to get along with your sister too." TyLee added.

"So you aren't taking me to the Firelord?"

"Father and I aren't on speaking terms right now." Azula seemed to go rigid. "Lucky for you, I suppose."

"What happened to your eyes?" He inquired.

"What happened to showing a little respect." Azula crossed her arms.

He lifted his arms, "just asking a simple question."

Sokka had never seen a person look so unamused.

 **.oOo.**

Azula couldn't wait to be on land and away from the barbarian. More so, she couldn't wait to be rid of the discomforts her sight being confined to a small box. The constant rocking and lurching sent her stomach reeling. She had never been fond of boats in the first place-unless they could match the palace in size. Without sight and in such a soddy vessel, the firebender could feel death drawing closer with every time the boat rocked.

TyLee was too busy rowing to provide any solace and she wasn't about to uncuff Sokka to let him take over. So she was stuck with the boy for company. As aggravating as he was, his interrogation was a rather excellent distraction. So she let him prod her for answers and practiced her witticisms.

"It happened recently didn't it?"

"Why are you so concerned with my vision?"

Sokka shrugged, "just thought that it'd be an interesting story. How are you getting around so well?"

She thought of her clumsy entry onto the boat, "I'd hardly call it getting around well."

"Well, how are you getting around at all? You seemed fine until the stairs."

Azula glanced over her shoulders, as though she'd actually be able to spot land. "How much longer will it be?"

TyLee hums, "quite a while, I'm getting kind of tired."

"I guess we have some time to kill." She sighed, deciding that she should probably rip the bandage and fill the boy in.


	27. Loose Plans

**N3phtys: Part of it is that Aang is missing, that alone creates a different dynamic. At that point they've already kind of given up and so Toph has take up more of a chill, "fuck it" attitude. And Azula is just in a very different setting, way out of her comfort zone. Toph's dry humor resonates with her.**

 **gemsofformenos: She doesn't stay down for very long. She somewhat felt that, that was her best option being as she's so new to seeing with earthbending. But, yes, freeing Sokka kind of helps her feel less like a monster and as you said, a way for her to earn her own trust and confidence back. It is definitely a step in the right direction for her. For the sake of progressing the story (due to a busier real life) I'll just come out and say that their plan did work. No one followed them or caught on. But, as you said, information could reach the factory at any point. As for the Katara bit (though there was kind of a jump between chapters), they knew that Azula was going and they ultimately decided that it would be better for she and TyLee to go alone to avoid suspicion. So the task was agreed upon by all four of them. Some of those curiosities will be addressed in this new chapter.**

 **And thank you so much!**

* * *

Katara threw her arms around Sokka, happy tears welling in her eyes for the first time in ages. He looked so rough and tumbled. She might have been imagining things, but she could swear that he had more muscle definition. He was coated in factory grime and smelled of industrial smoke and toxins. She clung closely to him, despite her desire for cleanliness. "What did they do to you?"

"They just made me do their hard physical labor for them." Sokka shrugged, "I guess that they could have done worse things."

"I'm just glad that you're back." Katara finally released him. "We should have never tried to break into there in the first place."

Sokka rubbed the back of his head. "Kat, after being in there and seeing what they do, I'm even more convinced that we have to get rid of that factory. They aren't just producing weapons they're also experimenting with new chemical weapons."

"We need to look at the bigger picture." Azula countered before Katara could. "I can tell you for certain that there are a dozen more of those factories and this one is one of the less harmful ones."

"But…" Sokka started.

Azula lifted a silencing hand. "If we…" she faltered, her expression going dark. "If we take down my people and my father, then the factories will fall with them. If we waste time with smaller battles then we won't have enough energy for when it really counts." She paused. "Besides, they'll just build it right back up when we vaccinate. My people have the funding and the drive to do it."

Sokka fell silent, his head sagging downward. Normally, Katara would have taken the excuse to lash out at Azula. But this time she agreed with her. Almost absurdly quiet, Katara chimed in, "she's right, Sokka, we already lost a lot of time. We need a plan. A good one."

"The eclipse." Sokka reminded her. "We still have the element of surprise on our side."

The way Azula bit her lip told Katara that, that wasn't true. The resentment was back in full. "You told him, didn't you!?" She shouted.

"Of course I told him." Azula folded her arms. "I was under the impression that I'd be fighting with him, not against him. What kind of soldier withholds valuable intel?"

Sokka's face grew twice as somber. "So we don't even have the eclipse on our side." He noted plainly.

"That might not be true." Azula mused aloud. "I can give you a rough approximation of where dad's whereabouts will be. He has a secret bunker." She tapped her chin. "Though he'll probably make some rearrangements that I don't know of…" Without another word, the princess wandered over to TyLee.

Katara presumed that she was about to start crafting a map of sorts with TyLee's help.

"See, Katara." Toph spoke from her spot against the wall-a safe distance from the sappiness, as she declared. "I told you that Sparky'd be a good help."

"Of course I am a 'good help.' I have more brains than the three of you put together."

Toph gave a barking laugh. Katara, for herself, was less humored; evidently she was growing tired of the jokes and friendly banter. She couldn't fathom how Toph could accept the princess as one of them so readily, much less form an inside joke level relationship. She forced her personal feelings to the side.

"Our entire invasion was kind of banking on Aang going all, KAPOW, avatar state." Sokka spoke. Not that he had actually discussed the idea with his father yet.

"Did Azula tell you?" Katara asked.

"That she got banished and then went blind? Yeah."

"That she's the avatar now."

Sokka's eyes went wide, "h-how?"

"I don't know. I don't think that she does either. But that's what happened." Katara shot the firebender a sideways glance. "Toph has already started teaching her earthbending."

"She left a lot out of her story..." Sokka trailed off. "So, is our new plan the old plan; teach the avatar to master all four elements and the avatar state and send her in?"

"Yeah, I think so." Katara replied. Frankly, their already loose plan had even more holes with Aang gone. "I'm hoping that we can teach her before the eclipse."

"It took Aang months to master waterbending! And you think that we can teach her to bend earth and water before the eclipse. How the hell are we ever going to teach her to airbend? Wan Shi Tong's library and scrolls are no longer an option."

Katara cringed, she hadn't thought of that roadblock until he mentioned it. "I guess we have a little luck, she's a fast learner." She hated to say it, but it was true, "she's picking up on earthbending much quicker than Aang."

"Yeah, let's see how water goes." Sokka muttered. "And that doesn't solve the air problem."

"Maybe Aang can teach her."

Sokka knit his brows in confusion.

"He's still there in the same way that Roku was for him." Katara clarified. "Problem is, she doesn't want to talk to any of the avatars."

 **.oOo.**

Azula was exhausted, having gone straight from the physical exertion of rescuing the buffoon to the mental exercise of working with TyLee to draw out a map. It was a tedious thing to try to explain directions and important landmarks to her friend. She couldn't even see if the map was accurate, she simply had to trust that TyLee could make a good map from verbal instruction.

Azula spread herself out on her sleeping bag, she supposed that one perk to the perpetual dark was that it was easier to fall asleep given that her mind quieted enough to let her. After such a draining day, she had a feeling that her body would will itself to sleep regardless of the brain's protest.

She heard footsteps approach and decided to test out a new method that Toph had shown her. She held her palm to the ground and focused on the vibrations of the other person's footfalls. Katara was nearly at her side.

Azula groaned, she just wanted some rest.

"Thank you." Katara said upon sitting. "For bringing Sokka back."

The words of gratitude took Azula by surprise. She coughed and mumbled a, "yeah, sure."

"How did you escape so fast?"

"I didn't escape. I walked right in and then I walked right out." Azula shrugged.

"How?"

"I'm the princess." She gave a sly smile. "As far as they know."

"Oh." Katara replied. "I guess that I didn't think of that."

"People tend to forget the simple solutions." Azula fluffed her pillow, not that doing so would make it any comfier, austere as the pillow was, "or they underestimate them."

"Yeah, well, thanks for bringing Sokka back." Katara said again. "I...I don't know what I would have done if I lost him."

Azula had a few theories that ranged from deranged bloodbending to murder with bare hands. "I guess that you won't have to worry about that." She wondered if she was supposed to be feeling thrilled or somehow accomplished. Regardless, she felt no more like a hero and no less like a villain than she did the day before.

"It does mean a lot…"

Azula would have rather had Katara approach her with another opportunity for arguing. That would leave her feeling less conflicted and confused. It wasn't until she was presented with real a chance for redemption and possible affection, that she realized she was scared of both.


	28. Hypengyophobia

**Guest: I have a few ideas in mind as to how she'd learn airbending. There is one that I feel like I'm going to go with but I won't spoil that. "Right well I'm glad Momo's still alive and with them though I'd LOVE him to be mentioned" For as agnsty and dark as my writing can get, I don't have the heart to kill animals. Momo is probably going to make an actual appearance eventually. And Appa's absence will be explained in this chapter; I was gonna do it in the last one but it seemed out of place in that one. Whether or not it's a good one I'll leave it to the readers to decide lol. " I will keep reading though primarily to find out about Appa and Momo honestly" That's fair lol. Ngl I'm just surprised to have someone who doesn't like Azula reading my fics as they are very, very pro Azula. I hope that you ca enjoy the fic regardless of your dislike of her character. I don't want anyone to feel like they aren't invited to read my stuff because of difference of opinion. Katara's POV is still a thing and Aang will be back, so you might still find something you like here. "So you can only imagine my hatred for her here." It is kinda a compliment to hear that my writing evokes real emotion lol. "I wish in the series finale Aang had killed her since while Ozai may have never hurt Aang himself Azula attempted to murder him so I'd actually argue Azula deserves capital punishment MORE than her dad." Though I do have to massively disagree here. I would have been upset to have seen her killed. She's only fourteen. I absolutely feel like her father is much eviler. He's the adult and he shaped her into a weapon. He pretty much raised her to be how she is. She's not innocent or a particularly good person but I don't think that she's pure evil and I think that she can be redeemed. For as much as she abused people, she was a victim of abuse. It was just a different kind of abuse than the type Zuko. If I remember right Zuko tried to murder Aang too. The way I see it Zuko could have easily been Azula and Azula could have easily been Zuko. I think that's kind of the point of their characters; to show how abuse impacts children differently and how a little love and kindness (from Iroh) can make a huge difference compared to isolation (which was Azula's case being as she was left at the mercy of her dad). We've also kind of seen Azula's softer/more human side in the show. Particularly in The Beach. Whereas with characters like Ozai and Zhao, they never have soft moments and pretty much have no redeeming qualities. That's my personal take on it anyhow. I don't want to get too much into in the reviews section because I have a lot of opinions lol so these kinds of discussions can get lengthy. "He's too forgiving hence why he's my favourite." That's one of the reasons I like him, I can relate to him in that sense. But I'm pretty clearly a fan of antagonists more so than protagonists.**

 **gemsofformenos:**

 **"Azula has earned trust and gratitude with this action." To an extent, she still has a long way to go there. But it's a start for her. "She can be useful and she has it in her to do good things." Which really kinda scares her a bit. "Some chapters earlier this confession might have only caused new trouble and fighting, now they understand it. They start to accept her slowly and dare to consider her situation as well." True. They have made _some_ progress. They are at a point where they can at least think rationally. "But also for the good of her Nation, which I think is the more important aspect for her at this point of your story." She is starting to kind of open her eyes in that regard. She still misses her old life but she kind of starts to realize that Ozai isn't doing what's best for anyone but Ozai."Sokka's rescue was important, because it was a prove for her, that a second chance is possible and that it is possible to repair some of the damage she and her father have done." Exactly! "But she didn't deny that it was Azula alone (and not Aang), who has brought back her brother." Which is a big step for her. "But most important, she shows Azula gratitude for her help." And a larger one. "And she realizes how big her mistakes seems to be she has to fight now and how much resistance is still waiting for her and how wrong she seemed to was all the time before. A frightening idea." But also a very important idea. "A lot of progress for the characters, especially for Azula and Katara. An important chapter in my opinion and well done. Keep on having fun with your stories." Thanks once again!**

* * *

She had too much to think about between that simple thank you and the invasion. The familiarity of another sleepless night set in. It set in with a deeper heaviness. She brought a hand to her forehead and clutched at her hairline. Just when she had thought that the gravity of her situation had set in, in full, a new weight piled itself on.

Somehow it still hadn't felt real. Not until they began making plans.

Plans that focused on her. That depended on her.

Azula grew twice as frustrated. Frustrated because she should be used to this. It wasn't like she'd never been handed an important task before. She had been trusted time and time again with tasks meant for seasoned shoulders with enough years experience to match her age and then some. And she had succeeded.

So what was different now?

Why was the responsibility suddenly so crushing.

She lightly wrapped the heal of her hand against her forehead. She had to get it together. If she was going to survive, she needed to maintain composure and maintain it as rigidly as her father had trained her to. Regardless, Azula felt nothing but anxious. Anxious and terribly small. And something so small couldn't possibly contain power so large.

Perhaps there was a way to transfer it. She could hand it off to Katara. Katara could be the avatar and the world would be in better hands. It would also stop the girl from complaining as she'd be with Aang forever and closer than before.

Yes, that was a plan. They could get on that bison and fly to somewhere teeming with spirit energy and find a way to transplant the power.

A few silent tears escaped.

Even she knew that she was being a fool. A fool and a child. Only a fool or a child would try to pretend that something like that was possible. No, she was stuck with the power she had once craved. Stuck with the power she had stolen and she no longer wanted any part of it. Frankly, she no longer wanted any part in the war.

She covered her face with her hands, trying to keep her misery silent. She was a monster and she was paying for it. And if she wasn't paying for it, she soon would when Zuko came to take her back to father.

 **.oOo.**

Katara cringed from her place on the other end of the cavern. She knew that she wasn't the only one awake and she was almost certain that the firebender didn't share that knowledge. She groaned inwardly. Why was it always like this? Always the two of them unable to sleep.

She wished that it was Sokka or Toph who was awake. Hell, she'd even take TyLee at that point. She wanted to be awake with someone who could comfort her.

Quiet as she was trying to be, Azula's soft cries still found Katara's ears. A part of her, the old, compassionate Katara called out to comfort her. To go over there and offer the reassurance she sought for herself.

She sat up right, putting some serious consideration into it before laying back down and ultimately deciding against that.

She had a feeling that the former princess wouldn't take well to getting caught crying anyhow.

Katara laid awake until light filtered into the cavern. She heard Toph yawn and the daily routines began. She had to admit that it was refreshing to hear Sokka's daily, "now where'd I put my left sock?" complaint.

TyLee cheerfully ran a comb through her hair after fishing it out of Azula's bag. The firebender herself had apparently fallen asleep at some point because she was sprawled out with one arm above her head and the other over her torso. Usually she was the first one up.

Toph allowed her to sleep for another fifteen minutes or so before nudging her awake for some begrudging earthbending lessons. Not that Azula tried to get out of them.

"You doing any better?" Sokka asked, dropping down next to her.

Katara shrugged, "I guess. Compared to before."

"It's hard having her around isn't it?"

She gave a nod. "Sometimes I hate her with all of my soul. I want to hurt her. But then I remember that Aang is a part of her now." She paused for a good long while. "And sometimes I understand her. That's scary, Sokka."

"That's just how you are Katara, you're sympathetic. And maybe she could use some sympathy."

"Or maybe she'll take advantage of it and use her newfound avatar powers as soon as she starts to get the upper hand." Katara watched as the girl in question shifted the rocks on the wall. Jutting parts of it out and then in once more. "She learns way too quick. I don't think I should teach her to waterbend. It was bad enough when she only had fire to fight us with."

"She helped get me back here didn't she?"

"Which is one of the two only reasons why I'm letting her stay here." She watched Azula pause for a breather before resuming. That kind of drive and determination both frightened and intrigued Katara. That kind of drive could help them win the war despite the dreary outlook. That kind of drive could get her back in her father's favor.

 **.oOo.**

"Where's the bison?" Azula asked.

"Why?" Sokka returned with a question.

"Travel would be faster with your shaggy beast around."

"He's not a beast!" Katara snapped, leaving the implication that the real beast was Azula. Part of her wished that the peasant would just say it so that they could begin a familiar round of arguing.

"He's too big for the caves so we dropped him off in the woods across the river. He's pretty self-sufficient and he has Momo so he won't get lonely." Sokka explained.

"He's very lonely, actually." Katara muttered. "He hasn't been himself since you took Aang from him. They had a special connection you know?" There was a hefty degree of bitterness seeping from her words. "I'm guessing that, that connection transferred too."

Azula frowned. "I'm supposed to take care of the avatar's pet now?"

"You are the avatar." Katara folded her arms.

Azula crinkled her nose. She supposed that it might not be so bad to befriend the bison. She'd never really had an animal companion of her own. Her father hated any creature that didn't have scales or a forked tongue. Even then, his menagerie wasn't of the pet variety. "Well, the sooner you show me to the bison, the sooner we can leave this rundown place."

TyLee perked up, her eyes wide with delight. "We get to ride Appa!?" She gave two little claps and Azula's mood softened some.

"Yeah, we get to ride the bison."

"Where to?" Toph asked.

Azula looked to Sokka, "where is your father."

"Where do you guys usually keep war prisoners."

Azula grimace. So they'd be doing another prison break. She had a feeling that this one wasn't going to go as smoothly as the first.


	29. Catatonic

**N3phtys: Gotta love TyZula :P That's going to be explained. If I remember right, in canon he was taken after the failed invasion which hasn't happened yet in this fic. But yes, his whereabouts will be revealed.**

 **gemsofformenos:**

 **"But the weight of her new role finally starts to kick in as more as she considers to accept it." It's about to kick in even more in this chapter. And of course more troubled feelings over it. She really doesn't feel like the roll fits her very well at all, in fact she feels like she's the last person who should be handed the Avatar's job.**

 **Azula being emotionally venerable just makes Katara's conflict that much bigger; she's so used to seeing Azula as strong and impenetrable. "Help her or leave her be in this misery." Her choice is going to be seen very soon."Still it's good to see the old Katara coming back to some degree and Sokka has noticed it too." Sokka's presence helped kind of bring her back.**

 **"Aangs death must have hit the bison really hard and it'll be interesting how the creature will react." Absolutely; animals can react very intensely to the loss of their owners. Kinda glad that the guest reviewer reminded me of them lol, they're kinda important to the story. "He miggt feel Aangs soul in her, but maybe not instantly." This is possible, yes. "I feel the animal can help so much to comfort Azula." Animals are usually pretty good at that. "I know it's almost a cliche of the acrobat, but I definitely can see her being a friend of furry pets to cuddle no matter how smallnor big they are." Lol, yeah TyLee loving cuddly and fluffy animals is one cliche that kinda have to write. But yeah, seeing Appa's reaction to the loss of Aang won't help make her feel any less guilty. Thank you once again!**

* * *

The bison was skinnier than Azula last remembered, a sight that left Katara's eyes watery.

"We shouldn't have left him alone, Sokka." The waterbender said softly. "We should have at least visited him more...I could slap myself…"

"Hey now, we've had a pretty crazy few months." Sokka reminded.

"That's no excuse." Katara snapped. She stepped towards Appa and buried her face in his fur, "I'm so sorry, Appa."

Azula tried to distance herself from the display, she didn't need any more guilt to pile onto her. She leaned up against a tree and nudged at the ground with her toe until a rather loud and chittering screech sounded in her ear. The former princess gave a small jolt as the creature flung itself upon her. An aerial attack. Clever animal.

Azula picked what she presumed was the flying lemur out of her hair. "Hold this TyLee. Someone…"

Sokka took the creature from her arms. "Wow, he really hates you."

She shrugged, most people did. Apparently, most animals too. She couldn't imagine that the bison liked her any better.

"Go on." Sokka gave her a vocal nudge. "Introduce yourself to Appa."

Azula wandered closer to Appa. Closer until she was nearly in front of him, but at a safe proximity from his mouth. Just how the hell did one introduce themselves to an animal? She supposed that she would have to edge closer. She cautiously placed her palm against his nose as it was the only thing she could reach that wasn't his mouth.

The bison looked at as though trying to make a decision. She could only assume he regarded her in the same way that Katara did; he liked her as far as he sensed Aang on her. But when he sensed Azula herself, the warmth turned to a cold hatred. She took his human companion from him and was masquerading about with bits and fragments of his spirit and aura.

Not for the first time, a part of her wanted to give Aang full control. She wasn't sure that such a feat was even possible.

But it would be easier.

She could imagine that most people would like it more that way once they got over her body and her face taking on Aang's childlike demeanor and expressions.

She retracted her hand. "The bison doesn't like me either." She announced, to no one's surprise. The notion left her feeling unexpectedly dismal. She didn't turn around a sort of foggy numbness overtook her.

She supposed that the bison's resentment was the final straw. It was the only thing that made sense to her as she dropped herself onto the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees.

It was too much to think about. Knowing that she'd have to save a world that hated her from the nation that respected-or, at least, used to-respect her. Knowing that she'd brought it upon herself when she made a murderer of herself. In a sense, she had murdered herself that day. She'd put a hollowness in her soul and it was only growing.

She closed her eyes and put her head down, no longer having the will to hold it up. Her lip quivered and she swallowed back a sob before it could escape. She has already cried too much for her liking.

Azula didn't need earthbending to assess who put her arms around her. "Go away, Ty." Her voice came out muffled. "Go home Ty. I should have never made you leave the circus. You were happy there…"

"I'm happy with you." TyLee quietly assured as she ran her fingers through Azula's hair. She'd almost forgot that she had cut it.

"How so?"

"I don't know. I just like talking to you and stuff."

"You need to go home."

"If I go home then who's going to help you save the world?"

That was all it took. The weight of it all crashed down and split the fragile thread that held her together. "I can't save the world." She wasn't able to keep the hitch from her voice. "I was supposed to destroy it. I can't save it. I can't save anyone." In almost a whisper she added, "I couldn't even save myself from him."

"Geez, Sparky…" Toph muttered, rubbing the back of her head. Her voice cut through the palpable heaviness in the air.

"You saved me." Sokka tried.

"Not from father." She didn't look up and for a decently lengthy span of time the only sounds came from the rustling of trees, leaf against leaf and branch against branch, and Azula's own quiet cries.

No one interrupted her, no one spoke at all. They didn't speak when her cries raised in volume at the mental image of having to kill her father for the good of the universe. "I can't kill my father."

TyLee brushed her fingertips over Azula's torso, "he burned you. You and Zuko."

"I can't kill father." Azula repeated. She wanted to lay down and scrunch herself into a little ball, but furious willpower and her aversion to looking even more feeble and pathetic kept her upright.

She lifted her head and met, to the best of her ability, Katara's eyes. "But you can."

"Wh-what?" Katara sputtered. "I'm not powerful enough to…"

"You can be." Azula cut her off. "Take it."

"Take what?"

"The avatars. Their spirits."

"Azula, what are you talking about?"

"I'll make it easy, I'll stand still. You don't have to look me in the eye as you do it…"

 **.oOo.**

Katara's mouth ran dry. The notion gave her a sort of vertigo. "I-I'm not going to kill you."

"Isn't that what you wanted to do? That's what you were trying to do." Azula replied. "So do it." Her breathing was growing rather erratic. Her entire demeanor teemed with desperation and pent up anxiety. "Do it!" She insisted with more fury.

Katara took a step back. "I don't want to kill you."

"Yes. You do."

Katara shook her head. "Not anymore." So that was it? That was what she had ultimately decided. After all of her threats and attempts, she was going with sympathy. Perhaps she should be relieved, she hadn't lost herself after all. Not permanently

Just when Katara thought that the former princess couldn't look anymore dismal, her expression dimmed further. She let herself drop to her knees and then to the floor entirely. "You have to…" she muttered. "I need you to…

Katara let her lie there. They all let her lie there, hoping that she'd pick herself back up. But ten minutes turned into fifteen and then fifteen into seventeen.

"Come on now, you have to get up, Sparky." Toph urged. She gave the firebender a nudge. Receiving no response, she began rocking the ground beneath Azula. Katara knew that it was a futile effort; the former princess had gone quiet and her expression portrayed an almost vacant distance. If Katara didn't know any better, she'd have said that Azula was dead.

"Please get up, Azula." TyLee tried. For the first time since she'd encountered the pair, Katara observed that TyLee's tender touches did nothing for Azula.

"We have to get going." Katara stated flatly. "At least to a different village. We've been in Jang Hui for too long, we're gonna get caught."

Sokka glanced at Azula.

"We can worry about her when we get somewhere safer."

Sokka lifted Azula from the forest floor. A few leaves fell from her hair to the ground, while others clung to her locks.

"Appa usually flies for you." Katara said to Sokka.

He nodded and placed Azula next to TyLee in Appa's saddle before taking his spot on Appa's head. He gave the reigns a light flick, and for the first time in ages, Katara heard, "Appa yip-yip." Suddenly Azula wasn't the only one with tears streaming down her face.


	30. The Conversation

**"But now you give them a whole chapter to come back to the team" They deserved their own chapter lol. Yes, it was a tough chapter though. Azula has still been holding a lot back and it kind of just came out. Even Appa and Momo have it rough. "In Azula's case the rejection from them is kind of a final hit." It also kind of highlighted the impact her actions had and she just couldn't take much more. "But she's also sure, that she's the wrong person to do so." Abusive or not, he's still her dad and so she is very reluctant to kill him. And, as you said, she doesn't feel like she has an avatar-grade personality. "After that she blocks out everything." She kind of went into a state of catatonia. "And now it starts to torn her in pieces." She has more of a conscience than she had anticipated. "It wouldn't bring her peace, because she would be the direct link for the next Avatar, lile Roku was for Aang and so on." True. She isn't in a particularly rational state. "Shows Katara, that she doesn't want to kill Azula in the end." And this is important, it is pretty much the final touch in Katara realizing that she needs to let go of the hate. "They want to help her dealing with everything, they haven't left her behind and zhey are worried about her and it seems not because of the plans they have. Zhey seem to be worried about her, only because of all the misery she has to fight right now." They are indeed beginning to sympathize with Azula a little more. They see her as less of an enemy and more of a human with feelings and confliction. Thanks. :) It's a bit tough managing both this one and the goretober challenge!**

* * *

Katara eyed Azula, she lie on the ground on her side, absently plucking strands of grass. She probably wouldn't have left Appa's saddle had Sokka not carried her down. The former princess was a mess.  
Somehow, despite all efforts to uphold the full intensity of her anger, she found it being driven out by a current of sympathy.

Katara's stomach knotted as a realization dawned upon her.

Azula was the second Avatar who thoroughly tried to reject her duty.

It was a wonder that she hadn't tried to run yet. Though, this complete resignation was no better; in someway she was running. Running but on an emotional level as opposed to the actual action.

She still wasn't responding to TyLee's cuddles neither to push her away nor return them. Nor did she seem excited when Toph proposed a new earthbending technique. Sokka provoked the closest thing to a response in setting freshly hunted and cooked meat before her. Yet the former princess only seemed to pick at it.

Katara occupied herself by toying with Momo's tail. She tried to focus on the way it curled around her arm rather than on the dreary state of things.

. **oOo**.

The change of scenery did little to help Azula's mood. It'd all be burnt to the ground anyhow. She could feel the avatars on the fringe of her mind, Aang's presence was particularly strong. But they did nothing to breathe life into her soul. Nothing to rejuvenate her motivation. If anything the reminder only instilled more stress and sapped away more of her energy.

She no longer cried, she didn't think she had any cries left within her. She only felt empty. With no one and nothing to help her relieve the burdens that she carried and brought upon herself.

She heard someone take a seat next to her. "Go away, TyLee." She refused to look up, having lost count of how many times she'd told the acrobat to leave.

"Aang was like that too."

A shiver ran down Azula's spine at the sound of the voice.

"He was scared of being the avatar too."

"I'm not scared." Her voice dipped dangerously low.

Katara sighed quite loudly. "Aang didn't want to be the avatar either. That's why he ran."

"Why are you telling me this?" Everything about her tone conveyed disinterest at best and resentment at worst.

"I don't know." Katara mumbled. "I just thought that maybe it would help you to know that it's normal to not know how to deal with having the weight of the world on your shoulders." She paused. "I feel it too sometimes and I think that, that's why I can get so angry."

"Or maybe you're angry because I killed your boyfriend." She spat. She hadn't intended to sound so cruel, but the look on Katara's face told her that she had. "I suppose that I would seek bloodshed too if someone took TyLee from me." Not that she didn't seek blood without reason-she hadn't meant to mutter as much out loud. "I shouldn't be the avatar. Avatars are inherently good people."

Her numbness began to give way to more of that horrific guilt she had fought to suppress. She was becoming increasingly aware that it would never leave her. That she was stuck with it until someone loathed her enough to end her.

She craved that moment's arrival.

 **.oOo.**

Katara was quiet for a long time her mind going back and forth between escalating the firebender's guilt and trying to soothe it. She took a deep breath, she had made a promise to herself to bring back the old Katara. "We're at war, Azula." It was hard to say but she said it anyhow. "People die in wars. You thought that Aang was going to kill you, didn't you?"

"Myself and Zuko." She confirmed. "Last I checked, he had no control over the avatar state…"

"He wouldn't have killed you. Aang wouldn't have killed anyone." Katara declared. "He's not like that."

"He's not like me." Azula said quietly.

"No, he's not." Katara agreed. "He was always so caring and understanding. I don't think that he hates you…"

"He feels sorry for me." Azula cut in. "I don't want pity. I'd rather have his resentment."

"That's not how Aang is. He's the kindest person I've ever met…"

"Then it must be hell for him." Azula paused. "To be stuck here with me."

"It doesn't have to be." Katara replied. "I don't think that the avatars would be letting you earthbend if they thought that you were a complete lost cause."

"As opposed to what? Being two thirds of a lost cause?" Azula's expression went completely dim once more. "I think about it."

"About what?"

"His death." Azula replied. "I think about it a lot…"

Katara found her heart clenching, for so long she'd painted the former princess as unfeeling and unremorseful. It was disorienting to hear her sound so haunted, so regretful.

"I can't stop thinking about it." She rubbed her hands over her face and held them there. "I don't to kill anyone else."

Katara could only assume that Azula was referring to taking down her father.

"I thought that it wouldn't bother me…" She mumbled. "I do a lot of...questionable things. That never bothered me before." She very briefly met Katara's eyes. "I'm sorry." She had spoken barely above a whisper.

Katara's breath caught. She didn't know what she had been expecting of the conversation, but it wasn't an apology. Azula's face was buried in her palms once more.

She wanted to leap on the moment of weakness. To say something that would shatter the former princess completely. But she knew that she was never going to get anywhere, that they were never going to get anywhere, if she clung on to her hatred. She thought for some time, perhaps prolonging Azula's anxieties. Finally she spoke. "It's not okay, it never will be okay."

She watched the firebender go rigid.

"But I…" She hesitated. "I forgive you."


	31. Include

**Guest: Thank you :) No you're not misunderstanding. That was an error on my end. I'm not used to writing a blind Azula, tbh I'm surprised I didn't make that mistake earlier on.**

 **Gems: "I think this is an absolute natural reaction." Tbh I feel like that's actually rather common with abused children and abuse in general. It's one of the reasons that they stick with the abuse, which is something that I've witnessed in real life. Even if he wasn't her father, Azula didn't handle murder well the first time and doesn't particularly want to do it again.**

 **"And more important, she dares to talk about it with Katara. She dares to talk about how Aang's death is torturing her." Opening up is very important to her. One of the reasons that Katara found it hard to sympathize is because Azula is so closed off. "She has feard to be killed by him, only to realize now, that he would never had done such a thing. It adds more guilt and misery to know that he understands her, that he would never had done this to her and now is stuck with her." Exactly, it kind of adds more stress in that regard. "She dares to apologize! Azula openly admits to be really sorry for killing Aang. A great step, even more that it was Katara, who gets this apologize." But yes, the both of them have finally taken two very important steps. Katara in forgiveness and Azula in actually apologizing. "Like she said, things won't be fine with one talk, but they understand each other." There will still be tensions but at the moment they all just crave a breath of fresh air. "It was and is so sad to see Azula so hopeless and bare of any will to fight on." It's always hard to see a strong character fall so low. "You have perfectly caught this haunted atmosphere in the last two chapters but you offer her new perspectives and hope." Thanks so much! I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well.**

* * *

Azula didn't speak, she didn't know what to do. She stared at her palms as if they would give her the answers that she sought. Finally, she lifted her head, "why?"

"Why what?" Katara asked.

"Why would you do that?"

"Forgive you?"

Azula nodded. She wondered if the waterbender was simply trying to get her to lower her guard.

"I'm tired of being hateful and cruel." Katara replied. "That's not who I am."

Azula thought that the comment might have been a subtle jab, cruel was certainly her who she was. She supposed that she shared Katara's santiment, "me too…" At that, Katara's expression softened. She might have even offered a slight smile, not that Azula knew. It wasn't until Katara spoke again, that the former princess found any reassurance.

"That's good to hear."

Azula detected the girl coming closer. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I think that you can be a decent person."

It wasn't the best of compliments but Azula would take what she could get. "You do?"

"TyLee seems to think that you're pretty nice and you helped me get Sokka back."

For the first time in the days that followed her crumbling, the numb and hollow feeling began to give way into something lighter. She at herself upright and brushed leaves and grass strands from her hair and clothing.

"Are you going to have breakfast with us? You haven't eaten in a while."

Azula nodded, she was rather hungry. And shaky with it, apparently. She felt weak and tired as she followed Katara towards the cooking fire. She could hear the smile in TyLee's voice as the girl greeted her and pulled her into a hug.

"Glad you're finally up, Sparky. We were getting worried."

"Yeah…" Azula mumbled. She wasn't quite sure of how she was feeling just yet. She supposed that relieved was one of them. But anxious and discomfort were still in the mix. Something about being treated as a friend still struck her as suspicious.

"I made fish and fox-antelope meat." Sokka declared, holding out two sticks.

She still wasn't used to eating off of sticks. She took the one that she thought was fox-antelope. Biting into it, her lip curls up in disgust. She handed that stick back to him and took the other. She should have smelled the difference, she guessed that she was still out of it.

"We're finally going to be a real team, right?" TyLee asked.

"I hope so." Katara said. "I think so."

 **.oOo.**

"If you want, you can sit next to me." Katara offered.

She watched Azula turn her head from she to TyLee and then back to her, before taking a seat between the two of them. It was both awkward and reassuring, she hoped that she would get used to Azula's company with time. They needed to be a team. A strong team if they were going to save the world.

They were going to need to save each other before saving anyone else.

Katara could imagine a better example to set for the world than teaming up with the fire princess herself. If they could get along then so could the three remaining nations. She truly hoped so anyhow.

"So, do you hate my cooking or do you hate seafood?" Sokka asked.

"Seafood." Azula replied. Katara thought that she would leave it at that but she adds a rather stiff, "I would not hire you on as one of the palace cooks, but this isn't a complete blight to the food world."

"Uh...thanks?" Sokka rubbed the back of his head.

Azula flashed one of her haughty smirks. It was oddly and surprisingly reassuring to see.

"I like it a lot!" TyLee declared. "Especially those roasted chesnuts and berries that you made the other day."

It was comforting tenfold to listen in on some carefree small talk for once.

"Are we gonna get back to some earthbending? I've been dying to throw rocks at you, Sparky."

Azula sniffed. "You haven't thrown any rocks at me, they've all landed against the walls. Maybe if you could see you could hit me." She shrugged.

"Yeah, 'cause you've got the sharpest sight around." Toph shot back. "Pretty sure TyLee wasn't learning earthbending with us." She laughed.

There was a sense of normalcy in their banter. "While they throw boulders at each other, do you want to join Sokka and I for some waterbending and boomerang throwing?"

TyLee set her stick aside. "Yeah, that sounds great. It'll be fun to chi-block Sokka again. He was all wiggly the last time."

"You tried chi blocking my head!" Sokka declared. "That didn't go so well if I remember right."

"Because your head is already blocked." Azula commented under her breath, sending Toph into an unrefined fit of howling laughter.

Sokka's eye twitched, "I'll have you know that I am a highly intellectual man of deep philosophy and…"

"Really, Sokka?" Katara rolled her eyes.

 **.oOo.**

Azula couldn't recall the last time she felt happy or anything even remotely close. So it was hard for her to place the feeling when it settled in. But, Agni, was she thankful for it. She found herself afraid to lose it again. TyLee wrapped her arms around Azula's waist, muttering something about the "blinky bugs".

She wandered over to her pack and withdrew a blanket and spread it down upon the ground.

"Stargazing?" Katara asks.

"If gazing into nothingness and pretending that there are stars there counts." Azula shrugged. "TyLee's bug watching."

"There are so many of those blinky bugs out tonight." TyLee added.

"Man I don't get the point of looking at stars and glowing bugs. Am I right, Sparky?" Toph asked. She plopped herself in between Katara and Sokka and slung an arm around both of their necks.

"Oh! A group hug." TyLee clapped. She threw her arms around the three of them. Azula sat rigidly and faced straight ahead, hands clasped in her lap.

"You're part of our group, right Sparky?"

Azula nodded.

"Then join our group hug." Sokka replied.

"Gross." Azula rolled her eyes.

"Guess we'll have to bring the group hug to you." If only she had seen his devilish grin. She felt three pairs of arms wrap around her. She couldn't tell whose body her cheek was smooshed up against. She did know that her cheeks were a light shade of red.

"You all can let go now." She grumbled. They detangled themselves and let Azula free. She wandered towards Appa to retrieve her pillows, unsure of how she should be feeling. She stood before the bison, who seemed to study her, trying to draw his own conclusions, before lapping at her with his overly large tongue.

Azula cringed, holding her arms out and shaking the wetness off of them. She opened her mouth to give the spiteful animal a piece of her mind, but Sokka spoke first.

"Well now it's official," he declared. "welcome to the group!"

Her annoyance subsided at the notion that the bison had made a friendly, albeit, disgusting, gesture rather than a hateful one. It was sending her head spinning, somewhat disoriented at the notion of having real friendships.

Genuine hope.


	32. Resistance

**Guest: The chamber I had in mind was rather small. Like I was envisioning something like a niche alcove in the cliffs. I didn't put too much description into it though so I can see why you'd have a different image in mind. "I'm glad to see Katara's immediate and vehement defense of Appa she still loves him like a family member even though Aang has passed on." I feel like Katara would have the most compassion in terms of Appa, she strikes me as the animal lover type. "And I'm very glad you finally addressed the indispensable unity that connects the Avatar with their animal..." Thanks, I'm glad that I was able to squeeze it in there. It's a detail that, while not the main point, is still pretty important. Though I can't promise that I will elaborate more. Mostly because I don't have as much time to invest in this fic as I have had in the past (especially since I'm doing the goretober challenge too). So this fic is going to be much more straightforward with less sub plots. I say this because I don't want to lead you on/get your hopes up. Appa and Momo will be present and mentioned when I can do it, but they won't be the main focus. But yes, I would agree that Momo would take Aang's death hard as well. "I find Sokka's casual indifference regarding Appa weight loss out of character..." He isn't indifferent in this fic. This is actually a very good example of what I meant when I said that the focus won't be on Appa and Momo. I'm not gonna lie that scene has kind of been glossed over. Sokka cares but due in part to a busier real life, I don't really have time to get to in depth with that kind of thing if that makes sense. "I was anticipating some aggression from Appa like growling or pawing the ground since he remembers her as a foe..." In terms of this I fully admit to not knowing how to write animals and their emotions. One of the other reasons Appa and Momo don't really appear in this fic (or any of my fics really) is because I'm simply not good at/not entirely comfortable writing animals. I'm decent with writing dogs, dragons, bats, and sometimes wolves but other than that it's hard for me to portray animal emotions because they display emotions much differently from humans. I'd rather not write that kind of thing at all instead of writing something profoundly inaccurate if that makes sense. Long story short, I have a hard time writing most animals that aren't dogs and dragons lol. As for the swiped by the tongue bit; I feel as though Azula just has trouble gauging displays of affection in general. Her mentality was that Appa was mad at her so he very well might have gotten her all slobbery out of spite lol. But yeah, bottom line here is that I don't have a lot of time to put in as much detail or research. I started this fic before getting my new job when I thought that I'd have time for a much wider story. Not gonna lie, this fic has actually been a little stressful/overwhelming to write because it's such a heavy and profound topic and I find myself not having as much time to invest in it as I want, so parts of it are a little lackluster. But I'm not gonna drop a fic 32 chapters in. I've thought about taking a break but then I'd never get anything done lmao.**

 **Thank you for your feedback though, it does help to know what aspects of my writing need improvement. One day I'm going to have to write a fic with Appa and Momo in the spotlight. I would be good practice.**

 **Gems: "Katara is different in this case. When she has decided to trust a person and to be friend with someone, she opens up to this person easily." I think that this has a lot to do with upbringing. Azula was taught not to display emotion because it can be used against her. "I love the lines abput not wanting to be a bad and cruel person anymore." Honestly, I'm a sucker for those kinds of moments myself. "The waterbender has seen the decent person Azula can be and it's fitting that her words finally helping Azula to see it too and more important to accept it too." She really needed that kind of assurance. Even if she doesn't believe it.**

 **"It is so wonderful and refreshing to see Azula literaly beciming a part of the group as she goes back to the others with Katara." It's been a long time coming, she needs love. "They becoming a group and it's like you have written for Katara, by saving each other they get the chance to save the world too." This has also been a long time coming. I've been meaning to write a group bonding moment. A little break from the hard stuff. "I love how Azula looses tension here, how she finally recognize and accepts how she has craved for this chance to act carefree and of having no need to walk on eggshells." It's a nice break for her and a lot of them. Thanks :) I'm happy that you enjoyed it and have a good week!**

* * *

They had been off task for too long and it was beginning to make Azula antsy, especially knowing that it was she who had set them back. They had to get to the Boiling Rock and they had to make it there in good time. The eclipse was a month or two off and it was the only chance, as far as she could see, that they had. Only a month or two to make the prison break, plan the invasion, and get her waterbending and airbending to at least the level of her earthbending.

Azula raked her fingers through her hair, a wasted effort for the wind kept tossing it back in her face. For once she was grateful for her haircut. "Why are we descending?" She asked, impatiently.

"Appa needs a break." Sokka replied.

"And so do we." Toph added.

"Speak for yourselves, I just want to get there."

"We're taking a break." Katara stated.

"Sorry 'Zula, you've been outvoted." TyLee rubbed the back of her head.

"We don't have time for this!" Azula snapped.

"It's not going to be a long break. I'm just gonna fill up my waterskin and empty my…"

"We get the picture, Sokka." Katara spared them the details.

"You coming?" TyLee asked.

"I'm staying right up here." Azula folded her arms across her chest. Five minutes turned into ten and then ten into fifteen. Azula found herself pacing about Appa's saddle. She wondered if the bison would take off without the rest of the group if she asked the animal to do so. What was that thing he responded to? Yip-yip, she thought.

At the very least she could start flying the bison and make them think that she'd leave without them; instill a sense of urgency. But as she picked up the reigns the bison let out a mighty yawn and plopped himself into a laying position. Azula groaned and flopped down herself.

Twenty minutes.

Now she was on the ground and seeking out the others. Sokka was cooking again and making conversation with Toph. TyLee was crafting flower crowns and Katara was tapping her foot. Perhaps the break had gone on longer than she was comfortable with.

The trickle and ebb of stream beside her pulls her attention. Azula supposed that maybe they could make something of this break. The former princess took a deep breath before climbing down from the bison. Appa let out a lazy snore. She was fairly certain that he hadn't gotten such a good sleep in a while.

Reluctantly, Azula approached Katara who was in the middle of redoing her braid. Katara stopped and sighed, "if you're coming to complain, I've already tried getting them to hurry…"

"I'm not here to complain." Azula cut her off. "I'm here to…" She paused. "I'm here to ask you if you'd teach me some waterbending. There's a stream over there and I figured that this break doesn't have to be a _complete_ waste of time."

"That actually sounds like a really good idea. Appa can get some sleep and we can still make progress."

 **.oOo.**

It was going to be strange teaching Azula to waterbend instead of teaching Aang. The girl was back to her prickly and hard to get along with self. Katara couldn't imagine that nerves were doing the princess' temper any favors. She was pretty good about keeping it in check, but Katara could feel agitation radiating off of her.

It was creating a tense mood that was no good for waterbending.

"Loosen your stance a little." Katara instructed. "Tight postures might be good for firebending but they're holding you back right now."

Azula shot her a pointed glare that she pointedly ignored.

"Why are you being so difficult today?" Katara asked. "I'm trying to help you."

"I'm not being difficult." Azula argued.

"You just don't know what you're doing?" Katara asked.

"I'd know what I'm doing if you would tell me."

"That's what I have been trying to do for the past hour!" Katara threw her hands up. By now Sokka probably had a full belly and Appa a full and good rest. TyLee had flower crowns weaved for each person in the group including a teeny one for Momo and was well into the hefty task of making one for Appa. Katara was willing to bet that she'd have it finished by the time she got Azula to cooperate.

And Toph. Toph was nearly as aggravating as the princess turned avatar. Toph seemed to take great joy in watching Azula's stubborn display. Worse still, this only seemed to encourage Azula's behavior.

"Do you want to teach her!?" Katara finally snapped.

"I've been doing that." Toph lifted her hands in surrender. "She works just fine with me, Sugar Queen."

Katara could practically feel her eye twitching.

.oOo.

There was a smugness that radiated off of Katara as she watched Azula struggle to lift the water more than a few inches. Azula guessed that she was one failure away from a witty quip or a laugh. Water didn't take to her as well as earth did and she couldn't grasp why. Her style of firebending wasn't quite so different from waterbending; she was fluid and elegant. She had successfully incorporated Katara's own stances into her firebending technique. Yet the water denied her pull.

"You need to be calm." Katara repeated again. "Loosen your stance."

"I am calm." Azula said though she was growing impatient and frustrated. "If I'm calm enough to generate lightning, I'm calm enough for water."

"You're thinking about it too much."

That seemed to be a reoccurring problem. It helped none that it was Katara who was teaching her. Despite the civility and apparent forgivness, there was a palpable tension that wasn't present during Toph's lessons. "It would help if I could see what I'm doing." She added aloud.

"You don't need to see the water. Listen to it. You might even be a better bender if you can gauge which direction the water flows just by listening." Katara moved to stand before the water. "Like this…" She ran through the same stance they'd been trying all morning.

Azula imitated it to the best of her ability and to no avail.

"No. Like this." Azula's eyes widened as Katara came to stand behind her. She positioned her arms in what was supposedly the optimal form.

"What are you doing!?" Azula frowned.

"I'm showing you how to create the stance, don't be weird about it." Katara grumbled.

Not that it wasn't too late for that already. Azula's face flushed at the waterbender's close proximity.

"Now keep your arms positioned like that, leave them loose and try pulling the waves, tug them forwards and push them back."

Azula took another breath and gave it her best shot. Finding it to be just as pathetic as all of her other attempts. She gritted her teeth, she couldn't even manage the simplest waterbending move. "I think I'll go back to the rocks."

Apparently that was the final straw. "Aang mastered water before I did!" Katara declared. "He hated earthbending."

"I'm not Aang."

. **oOo**.

"Ya know what!?" Katara snapped. "You can teach yourself waterbending!" She very nearly threw her waterskin to the floor.

She had never met someone so infuriating! Not even Toph was that vexing. Once again she found herself missing Aang and twice over when she remembered that she had fought with him during their training too. With a miserable groan, Katara leaned herself against Appa and buried her face in her hands.

Having no patience left, Katara shouted, "Can we get going now, Sokka."

She wasn't sure if he had heard her. It certainly didn't seem like it. TyLee wandering up and putting a flower crown on Appa drove the point home, that they really needed to get moving. But another few minutes came to pass. Apparently enough of them to have given Azula time to think.

Katara prepared herself for another shouting match. Instead the former princess mumbled, "look, I'm…" Azula took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I'm just not used to struggling with bending."

Katara wasn't having any of it this time. She certainly wasn't in the mood for giving Azula another try. "And I'm not used to teaching someone like you."

"Fine." Azula's voice dipped lower, Katara could swear that she detected some hurt within it. As she climbed up Appa's saddle, Katara could hear her mutter something about a wasted day. It was the only thing Katara had agreed with her on all day.


	33. The Pull Of Water

**Adrimore: Welcome back! I'm really, really happy to hear that you still enjoy my works.**

 **"Also I can't believe you made Azula go blind I swear that I almost got so angry at that that I considered not reading the story anymore," I actually almost didn't make her blind because I was feeling lazy lol. Decided to do it though because it kinda kickstarted the sympathy that she needed to receive. It also provided her with the motivation she needed to bend again. I feel like she's a tough character; the kind who can go through a lot and withstand. "it makes total sense that she sucks marverously on waterbending since it's her oposite style," I'm not gonna lie, this decision was also tough for me because I actually think that she'd be a really good waterbender (I feel like she's got the fluidity, grace, and patience for it), but she already picked up on fire and earthbending super fast so I needed to give her another challenge. It was tricky to figure out a reason why she would struggle with it a bit. I have a plan for her airbending. I had to slip some TyZula in there, Azula has a heart she just hides it a lot.**

 **Guest: I'm glad that I've found a way to work them back in that (sort of) makes sense lol. "Appa and Momo are the only characters I care about!" That's kind of interesting/neat to hear. I actually haven't come across anyone yet who have read my stuff for Appa and Momo. "But I'm not forcing you just suggesting." I don't mind suggestions. It was helpful to be reminded of Appa and Momo.**

 **gemsofformenos:**

 **"Both had a hard childhood, but Katara always had a loving and caring family around." And that makes a world of a difference. I agree there, Azula could very easily have been a softer, kinder person if she had genuine love and support.**

 **"Ahh first tries of waterbending and Azula faces the same problems like Aang with earthbending." Tried to put a little parallel in there. "I love how you've portraited her frustration that the prodigy doesn't get a grip on this element." Thanks lol. I feel like it would be very agitating for her to encounter a bending style that is difficult for her. Obviously it lead her to lash out again a bit.**

 **"The training was another reminder, that Katara will never train with Aang again." And this is what fueled Katara's lashing. It's hard for her to put aside the past and just train Azula. She wants Azula to train the way Aang did and the reminders that she isn't Aang sting. "But until now you haven't put a bigger focus on the romantic relationship in this one hereso far and until now it doesn't seem to me that you might place a focus on it." I may or may not, I have a plan in way of romance or lack there of.**

 **"What I do like about this chapter is the idea of a deeper connection with ALL elements because of her blindness." She lost her sight but it paved the way for a new kind of seeing because she really has to listen to and tune into the elements now. In some ways, it has given her a new advantage.**

 **"Stay motivated, you're doing a good job and this is a really interesting take on Azula in my opinion." Thanks so much. It's been tricky. Today as been a wild one for fics; typed three in one day. I think tomorrow I'm gonna take the day off lmao. "Have a wonderful week too! Keep on having fun woth your stories." And you as well!**

* * *

It was maddening, trying to gauge whether or not she truly was a part of the group or not. According to Sokka, Appa's lick had been a seal of approval. It was official. But she still felt out of place, she couldn't imagine that she'd ever feel like she belonged within this gaggle of heros. TyLee had dropped herself down in Azula's lap some ten minutes ago, nuzzling her head into the crook of the former princess' neck. She ultimately decided that it was a comfort to at least have TyLee around. She wrapped her arms around the napping girl.

Azula supposed that she could use some rest too, the Boiling Rock was still some ways off yet. She had nearly dozed off when Toph's voice cut into her sense of semi-peace, "so are you guys together or something?"

"Huh?" Azula blinked.

Toph rolled her eyes and motioned to she and TyLee, "are you guys together? Ya know, kisses and hugs and all of that junk?"

Azula opens her mouth, but she can't decide on what to say. She stared at TyLee, slumbering within her embrace. She thinks of the hugs and the little loving gestures. But there had never been a proclamation of love. So she shook her head.

Even with Toph's interest good and lost, her mind stuck on the subject until Appa landed. She pondered upon if she'd want a little romance with TyLee. Pondered if she would have enough time. If she would even be capable of a relationship.

She nudged TyLee awake.

"Are we there?" She murmured sleepily.

"No." Azula replied. "But we're stopping for the evening."

"Oh." TyLee rubbed her eyes.

Azula made her way off of Appa, wondering if it was a good idea to try waterbending on her own. She helped TyLee construct a makeshift tent and laid her blankets down before making her way to the river's edge.

She tried once more to tug the water to her fingers and once more it rose a couple of inches and evaded her pull. She tried to push it back, but the currents were hellbent on rushing forward.

"You're stance is still too tight." Katara noted. If there was one thing that Azula was thankful for, it was that no one could sneak up on her anymore. "You're not firebending, you're waterbending."

Azula bit back a, "well clearly." Instead she gave her stance some slack. It didn't feel right after so many years of rigid firebending forms and a month or so of sturdy, unmovable earthbending ones. It felt unnatural. With her stance more lax, she mimicked the motion Katara had shown her the day prior. That time the water was more cooperative.

Not knowing exactly what to do with it from there, she let it drop back into the stream.

"See." Katara said. "It works with you when you're gentle with it."

Azula held back a quip about Katara's feelings. "I guess." She replied.

"Try this one." Katara began moving into a new and equally basic stance.

"I don't understand." Azula mused out loud.

"Huh?" Katara asked.

"You were angry yesterday. Why are you helping me now?"

Katara sighed. "I'm just. I have to get used to you. You aren't exactly making that easy."

"Oh." She wasn't too pleased with the answer. She would rather that the girl professed a strong and clear hatred of her than uphold this constantly altering opinion. Granted, she didn't quite know how she felt about the waterbender herself.

"I want to like you." Katara half-smiled. "I think that Aang would want me to like you."

Azula didn't know what to say so she opted to give the water another pull. That time when she held it in her hand she asked, "what do I do with it next?"

 **.oOo.**

Zuko watched from afar as she held up an ebbing bubble of water. It was one thing to hear her confess that she is the avatar and another thing entirely, to see for himself. The water seemed to burden her, as if holding it up caused her some sort of physical pain.

Zuko glanced at Mai. "It's true...it's really true."

"I don't think that your dad would have sent you all this way for no reason." Mai shrugged.

"He said that she was having trouble bending…"

"Clearly." Mai commented. "Water is not her forte."

Zuko watched as the water fell from her grasp, splashing onto her shoes. He could sense the cringe on her face. The way her nose wrinkled and her mouth curved down. She'd made that same expression of disgust and loathing since they were children. He remembered it clearly from when she'd stepped in a mud puddle during a game of tag and from that one time when they'd gotten into a food fight and he'd managed to hit her with butterscotch pudding.

His heart twisted because he was going to have to bring her back to their father.

It shouldn't have bothered him considering all that she'd put him through, but somehow that scrunchy childhood face kept resurfacing in his mind.

Somehow, her helping him get home and back in their father's good graces stood out more.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Mai asked.

"We can't just attack them in broad daylight." It was the fourth excuse he'd made since they'd managed to track Azula down.


	34. Into The Boiling Rock

**gemsofformenos: Speed response tonight because I've got a cold (I'm not excited for this winter seeing as the flu season is starting early apparently...) and really should be sleeping lol.**

 **"Until now (and this chapter picks up the romance question again and more directly) you keep it running along with the main plot, which is definitely fine for me of cause (as you know, I'm a reader who stick to the 'Your story, your plan, your choices' side), but I notice that you keep these sort of feelings indifferent here and at least I have seen some reactions from Azula and Katara (more subtile ones), which might be a sign of some growing interests or feelings, which would add another fueld for troubled feelings and quarrels and this would be a twist I can expect due to the stories, that's why I came up with it. But this could only be a coincidence." I am trying to drop hints at some romance or another, won't say which characters though. xP**

 **"Azula isn't sure about it and it is directing towards the main problem about it." Azula just has trouble gauging her romantic feelings and such. Being on the run doesn't leave her with much time to sort them out either. Like you said, there has been no good moment to do so. She had to prioritize. But yes, the stress created a longing for affection which created some confusion and awkwardness.**

 **"Azula's character is another aspect. Talking about emotions doesn't come easy to her and she also has issues to believe, that someone could really love her so much," this is definitly another facet of it. She's kind of afraid to open herself to love and be loved.**

 **"It is the point where I like to throw Katara back into my suggestions and interpretations. She's still not over Aang's death, but she tries to get closer to Azula, also because of Aang. It can be only a small step to the idea to get a conection to Aang by having a romantic relationship with Azula." An interesting theory. Katara is still having trouble seeing them as separate people. But she's also still at least a little pissed even if she forgives Azula.**

 **"I think sooner or later you will give these romantic feelings a direction," That is in the plan, yes.**

 **"He still seems to be unsure what to do." Confliction is pretty much is eternal state lol. It's really a matter of fear of Ozai vs the degree of brotherly love for Azula. "I'm sure Mai would support him." She will, she's got a sense of right and wrong. "It seems that an encounter is about at the horizon." It very well could be. :P**

 **"That's good to hear. Have a relaxing day and a wonderful weekend." It would be if my throat wasn't hurting. :v But despite that I had a pretty nice day. I got to visit my grandma which is always nice. I hope you have a nice week and manage to stay healthy, unlike _some_ people. **

**SuperStarSykor58: He's having trouble coming to terms with the truth. It could be lol. I'll let the story speak for itself lol.**

* * *

Azula proved to be as tricky and elusive as Aang, perhaps more so. The worst of it was that she wasn't even trying. As far as Zuko knew, she wasn't yet aware that he was following her. Even if they weren't trying to evade him, Appa made it easy to do so. Speed alone was their advantage. The only thing he had going for him was that they were out in the open.

"Are they heading for the Boiling rock?" Mai asked.

"Why would they be going there?" Zuko returned.

She shrugged, "I can't think of anything else in that direction."

Zuko's brows creased, it didn't make sense to him. Going to the Boiling Rock would practically be tossing herself right into the hands of her father. "Who have we captured recently?" He wracked his brain, trying to remember if Azula had said anything prior to her escape. His eyes widened for a flicker, "they're going to get Chief Hakoda." If he remembered correctly, Katara had mentioned something about finding him to 'share the news.'

He struggled to think of what that news would be. And then he recalled his sister's news. "I think that they need him to help them with the invasion." It would make sense, the man had been arrested for causing quite an uprising in the Southern Water Tribe, he'd very neatly regained control.

"So what's the plan?" Mai asked. "Don't tell me that you're going to back down again. Azula wouldn't have hesitated to take you out."

"Yeah, well I'm not Azula…" And, for once, he was glad that he wasn't.

 **.oOo.**

They landed at the craggy base of the prison, far enough to be out of sight but close enough for her to feel the vibrations of those entering and exiting. Azula's belly flutters. This prison was too informed for her to just waltz right in. This time she'd be counting on her haircut, her straggly and thinner appearance, and a stolen uniform to get her by. Her tummy turns twice over knowing that today would be a test of just how far her earth-sight has come.

"Hey, Sparky, ya know what would really throw them off?"

"What?"

She thrusted a cane at her. "Made it myself, it was a good opportunity to practice my metalbending. I just created that, ya know!" She declared proudly.

For a moment, Azula considered scolding the girl for her poorly timed joke. She realized that it was no joke at all, the girl was actually rather clever. As far as news went, Azula still had her sight, the guard she was going to masquerade as on the other hand…

She'd simply have to pretend that she was using the cane to get around as opposed to earthbending. "That's actually a solid idea."

"So what do the rest of us do?" Katara asked.

Azula thought for a moment. "TyLee and I will pose as guards. Katara, should things go poorly, a bit of waterbending might be useful…" though she couldn't imagine that the boiling water would be pleasant on the skin, they'd waterbend their way across if they had to. "I would also like to hope that you'd be able to pick out your father faster than I. So you'll be posing as the prisoner…"

"Of course I'm your prisoner." She grumbled.

Azula rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to leave you in there and do you really think eyes that blue are the eyes of a firebender? You have water pea...Water Tribe written all over you."

"I'm not going to be your prisoner."

"Sokka?"

"If she won't, I guess that I will. But I think that it would help to have some waterbending, just in case."

"Sokka!" Katara shouted, "I'm not losing you again."

"Then you come with me." Azula spoke. "I don't think that your father will trust a random guard. Not like he would trust his daughter."

Katara frowned, her brows knitting. "Fine. I'll go with you."

"What about Toph and I?" Sokka asked.

"You are our back up. If things go completely terribly and waterbending out way out doesn't work then the two of you will step in. Should things go well, you'll be waiting with the bison ready for a clean getaway."

"What kind of backup are we talking?" Toph asked.

"Situational." Azula replied. "There will probably have to be some improvising. But I'd say that if we're not back within three days the place is surrounded by rock you can use that to craft a makeshift boat. Or you can wait for a gondola to come by, those lead directly in and out and are made mostly of metal." She paused. "Get inside and cause a stir, as much chaos as you possibly can; metal bend the bars and free the prisoners and such. I'll take over from there."

"Okay, and if Sokka and I can't do that?"

Azula thought for a moment. "At recreation time, do something to get yourself thrown into the coolers. Should I, by that time be a prisoner myself, I will do the same. You will metalbend us both out, we'll make an escape and come back for the others. If my guard disguise hadn't been compromised…"

"How many back up plans do you have!? Geez, Sparky, no wonder you were such a pain in the ass to deal with."

"Look, if we do things right the first time we won't even have to resort to plan B." Azula replied. She instructed TyLee to glance at her makeshift sundial.

"It's about noon."

"The guards should be changing shifts soon. Two should be entering from there." She pointed at an opening in the craggy cliffs that made up the outermost wall. "Have your boomerang ready. Katara, create a fog now."

Thankfully, the waterbender didn't question her this time, she took a deep breath and worked to thicken the mist.

"Make it look as natural as possible."

"I know." Katara hissed.

"She does that to me too." Azula heard TyLee whisper. "She just likes to make sure that her plans are perfect."

"That's very stressful."

"No more stressful than when a plan starts to unravel and you have to fix the mess before it can get worse." Azula counters. "Now stop fighting with me and make sure the mist reaches the entrance."

As the mist reached its peak, three figures head for the entrance. "Skip them. We need a pair. No more, no less." If no pairs came then they'd have two wait another day. She hoped that, that wouldn't be necessary. A group of four came. And then a group of two, but as they passed, three exited.

Azula noticed TyLee shuffling nervously, the vibrations she gave were too frantic to be anything else. "At least the mist looks less suspicious." The former princess spoke, partially to convince herself that things were fine and partially to reassure the others.

"That would be more reassuring if you could see how the mist looks." Sokka grumbled.

She lightly stopped her foot and chucked the small rock at him.

"Do people just start acting like Toph when they stop seeing?"

Azula and Toph made a point of ignoring that. Not that the former princess wasn't thankful for the small distraction. It came to pass just as fast because she felt two people approach.

"Quickly, before more of them come." Azula commanded at last.

Sokka flicked his boomerang, the mist thickened, and she felt the vibrations of their bodies hitting the rock. Swift as ever, TyLee retrieves the bodies.

"More mist." Azula requested. "Around us."

Katara obliged and Azula stripped. Upon redressing she allowed Katara to lift the mist. "Shackles."

"Coming right up, Sparky." She kicked up some scrap metal, a lovely chunk of metal that had broken off of the prison.

"Hands out."

Katara rolled her eyes as Azula fashioned the manacles around her wrists with a cheeky grin.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?"

"The most fun I've had since…" she trailed off. "Since everything happened." Her mood sombered once more. It was probably for the best, she needed to keep a restrained and serious demeanor. "Let's go."

 **.oOo.**

It was terribly uncomfortable and nerve-wracking to let Azula lead her, shackled, into a prison. It felt too much like old times for comfort. Reassurance only came in the form of the mostly-gentle manner in which she led.

"You doing okay?" TyLee asked very quietly.

Katara nodded, watching Azula sweep the cane about with her free hand, as though she was using it to watch for obstacles.

"What's this?" The man asked, motioning at Katara.

"A new prisoner." Azula answered.

"Without a uniform?"

"This is my first time taking a prisoner, I didn't realize that they had to be in uniform before entering."

"Yes, well you better learn the protocall quickly." The man replied gruffly. He paused. "Does this mistake have anything to do with your...uh...condition?"

"I can feel the difference between Water Tribe dress and prison garb."

"This is an esteemed prison, how can you guard the prisoners if you can't see them?" He pestered further and Katara began growing anxious.

"If I can capture a prisoner, I can keep them captive." Azula persists.

"And how did you manage to…"

"Do you want to find out?" Her sightless stare was intense as she bore it into the man. "There are other guards behind me, I can't imagine that the warden will be pleased at this disruption."

He cleared his throat, nervously. "Very well…"

"Zuri." Azula filled in.

"Welcome, Zuri, to the Boiling Rock."


	35. Life On The Rock

Azula led Katara to her designated cell. "I'll retrieve the schedule of this place and figure out where to go from there."

Katara cringed as the door shut and the lock popped into place. Deep in the back of her mind, she feared that the former princess was going to leave her there. To lock her up to either regain her father's good graces or for the sake of vengeance.

She wishes that she could at least have a cellmate to keep her mind from running wild, but she is completely isolated and left to trust one of the most untrustworthy people she'd ever met. She tried to remind herself that Azula had rescued Sokka. That she expressed at least a vague desire to help end the Fire Nation's invasions.

She tried to remind herself that Aang was still there and perhaps had some influence on her.

Afterwhich, she tried to think of something else entirely. Her father's face appeared in her mind; had it changed? Was he going to turn up looking as haggard and worse for the wear as she and Sokka? Would she even recognize him? It had been so very long.

She paced around the cell.

She wished that she had a sense of time. It seemed like her brain had cycled through hours worth of material from the stressful things to some more optimistic notions. And then right back to the fear inducing thoughts.

At last, the cell door opened, but it wasn't Azula who had opened it. Katara cringed. What if she was brought to a new cell and the new avatar couldn't find her? What then? Azula hadn't mentioned a plan for that and the prison was huge.

"It's lunchtime." The guard spoke gruffly.

"Do I get to go back to this cell afterwards?"

The guard lifted his helmet's eye piece and shot her a quizzical look. "Most people ask how long they get to stay outside of their cell."

"Yes, well I don't feel comfortable being around real prisoners."

"Relax, newbie, we keep war prisoners and...eh, shall we say, high risk prisoners separate." When her tension didn't ease, he added. "Anyways, they don't get recreation and they have meals delivered to their cells." He gave her a soft shove to get her moving.

"I'll be taking over from here, Rozan." The voice wrapped Katara's mind in an embrace of relief. She never thought that she' be delighted to hear that voice.

"But, Zuri…"

"I captured her, I'm in charge of her. Says so…" She hesitated "Well it says so somewhere on here." She motioned to the entirety of the scroll she was waving. "Not that I've read it myself…" She muttered more to herself.

Rozan glanced over the pages and handed them back. "Right then, I guess I'll bother inmate 719."

"I guess that you will." Azula shivered as the former princess curled her fingers around her shoulders and lead her to the lunch and recreation area. "You have an hour to find him and make conversation."

Katara inspected the the crowd.

"I'd recommend eating while you look." She paused. "Believe it or not, prisoners here actually get fairly decent might as well take advantage of that before we have to go back to berries and nuts."

It gave her prickles of envy to think that Azula was getting quality meals again, but she didn't have time for that kind of pettiness. She should be thankful that there was an upside at all. So she graciously took her helping of vegetables and potatoes and resumed her scaning of the crowd.

A bell rang overhead. "That's your ten minute warning." Azula noted.

"We have dinner, right?"

"I suppose, but the sooner you find him, the better."

"What if he isn't here?" Katara asked.

"He is." Azula replied firmly. "He caused quite a hassle in the north."

"You can help me look, you know."

"Right, give me a moment to restore my vision…"

"You know what I mean." Katara scoffed.

"There are too many bodies here and I don't know what your father looks like enough to pick his shape out."

"That's fine." Katara replied, a smile breaking out onto her face. She stood up and sprinted towards the other side of the recreation yard.

"Wait!" Shouted.

 **.oOo.**

She scowled to herself, fighting to focus on only Katara's vibrations. Not an easy feat with so many people in one place. Things were, in some sense, blurry and cluttered. Stressfully, disorienting.

She did her best to keep pace but found herself colliding her cane with the feet of many people; however unintended she was met with harsh words and an occasional shove. The guards were particularly hostile.

She supposed that she should utter some apologies, but she firmly believed that they should apologize for being in the way.

She had less than ten minutes to get it together and find the waterbender. She breathed deeply, an exasperated breath. If she really were a guard, they couldn't pay her enough to babysit the woman.

"Dad! You're okay!" She heard from a little to her left. Azula zoned in on the voice and followed it until Katara's figure became sharper in her mind.

"What part of, I can't see her that well, is so hard for you to understand?" Azula hissed softly, so not to cause a scene. "You're going to make a mess of everything and I'm going to have to fix it."

"Well, I'm sorry that I got excited to see my dad. Some of us actually get along with our fathers!"

 **.oOo.**

The former princess' expression flickered from caught off and hurt to completely frigid. "You're lucky that my plan requires working with you." Her voice was icier than her expression and Katara could see her throwing all of her walls back up. And Katara flinched.

"Sorry." She mumbled lamely. "I shouldn't have said that." The firebender remained stiff with displeasure. "This is my father, Hakoda. Dad, this is…" She looked around and whispered. "This is Azula."

"The princess?" He asked just as hushed.

Katara nodded. "A lot of things have happened that I can't explain here, but she's going to help me get you out of here."

"The two of you are friends now?" Hakoda asked.

Katara faltered and after some thinking answered, "Yes, I think." As the former princess bit out a harsh, "no."

"She's just mad." Katara whispered to her father. "We have a love hate relationship."

"I will request to have the two of you rooming together. I'll tell them that you," she pointed to Hakoda, "promised to behave yourself if we allow you to stay with you daughter. And you will." She added firmly. "No more protests, no more hunger strikes, none of that. You will keep quiet until I tell you to start making noise again."

Katara's open mouthed near-protest mirrored her father's own but Azula resumed before either could get a word in.

"You'll make good on 'your' deal and I will stop by your cell to 'check on' you. We will discuss the plan further then."

Katara opened her mouth once more but the former princess had gathered her cane and made a brisk exit without another word.

 **.oOo.**

Azula gently rapped at her head, she couldn't afford to think about her father. Not here. Not now. That water peasant, that loathsome water peasant. She always seemed to know just the wrong things to say.

She ought to be heading towards the Warden's quarter with her proposal. Instead she found herself in the break room with a cup of tea, trying not to think about how she should be here on her father's orders to help control the prisoners. Not to break two of them free.

For a second time since losing her sight, she was glad that she had; it had spared her the full image of Katara hugging her father. Joy was practically oozing in waterfalls off of the pair. Azula didn't think that her father had ever held her like that. Her stomach knots and she gripped the handle of her tea cup tighter.

For a while she had forgotten, simply thought about it less...she wanted to go home. She wanted to go home and pretend like none of this had happened.

Maybe she could gather TyLee, find Zuko, and let him take her home. She could take a beating or two and then show off her earthbending and what little waterbending that she could do. Maybe he'd respect her again.

She stared blankly into her tea.

It would be better for TyLee to go home. She thought of Sokka and Toph. What would happen to them? Did it really matter? Sokka would surely take Katara's side, so she could factor his feelings out. But Toph, she had grown rather fond of the earthbender.

Azula ran her hands over her face.

She should take TyLee and try to get her life back.

Deep down she fretted and knew that it wouldn't be that easy. Why would father take her back when he could take her powers for his own?

Another part of her whispered that he was her father, that he wouldn't do that to her. He would hurt her, but he wouldn't kill her. Would he?

She inhaled deeply and took a sip of her tea. She had a plan, a solid, and nearly foolproof plan. When I doubt, sticking to the plan usually served her well in the past.

 **.oOo.**

Katara sat in the corner with her knees drawn to her chest. She had done it again, she had impulsively taken another opportunity to lash out at the former princess, further fraying their already delicate alliance.

She hoped to Raava and to Aang's spirit that she hadn't pushed the former princess into dwelling on her old life again; that was always a dangerous and slippery slope. At best Azula would toss her own harsh words back and mask herself again. At worst she would fall apart again or betray them completely.

A few hours had come to pass and dinner was announced.

Her father was still not with her and Azula had not made an appearance.

She was escorted to dinner by Rozan.

She spilled her fears to her father over more veggies and potatoes.

She could see the concern growing within him.

Dinner ended and Azula was nowhere in sight.

"Sorry, dad, I ruined everything…"

He put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll figure something out."

The dinner hall went silent. Katara turned her head to see the Warden making his way into the room. Her heart thumped as he headed towards her. "Is it true?" He asked and Katara almost teared up. She had ruined their only chance to save the world.

"Is what true?" Hakoda asked for her.

He took a seat, "go back to your conversations." He dismissed everyone else. He waited for volume to pick up before answering, "that you will keep yourself in check if I let you share a cell with your daughter?"

"It is true." Hakoda confirmed.

"Very well. You may room with your daughter. But…" He paused, "you make even one disturbance, no matter how small, and I will have her thrown in the sauna. Are we clear?"

"As clear as water." Hakoda smiled.

"Effective now." The Warden said. "Take them to their new cell."

It was comforting to have her father with her through the night, but Katara still lay awake, wondering why Azula hadn't made her re-appearance yet.


	36. The Saunas

**"I hope you get well soon." Thanks. My cold is getting better but I'm worried that I have an ear infection. I tend to get those after a cold or a sinus infection. And those things hurt so bad that I can't even think. :v**

 **"That's why I think it would be so interesting and possible. I can see Katara torn between being pissed and seeing a chance to be closer to Aang again and so emptions might get stired up at both sides." I agree with you there, that would be an interesting thing to see.**

 **"Zuko is not Azula, so I'm curious if he finally has decided not to help Azula and let his father down." That will be revealed very soon.**

 **"It's so good to see Azula in action again." Agreed, it's always refreshing to write Azula in her zone. "I love how the old and little bossy Azula comes back and how she admits, that she enjoyes it too." I missed writing that Azula lol. She's making her come back. "It'll be interesting how Suki might be able to mess things up." Not gonna lie, I almost didn't include her but then the story kind of just wrote itself and she makes an appearance because to me it makes sense.**

 **"She ignores the fact, that Azula is in great danger too." At the moment she feels like Azula has the better position and that she got the short end of the stick. "Azula might still have hopes, that her father would forgive her and show mercy..." Even Azula kinda knows in the back of her head that he won't show mercy on her. And that terrifies her.**

 **"Katara's words have rubbed salt in open wounds and let her toughts circle around her father again." Yes, she hit a raw point and it really kind of threw Azula back a little. Made her second guess herself for a moment. "She seems to care more for her than for herself, but in the end it seems that she has realized to some point, that things won't be so simple." She definitely does have a soft spot for Ty. Ty is the source of her selflessness. "I love how she starts to value her new friendships, especially Toph. She has made a development and I'm curious and excited to see, where this will lead her." Whether she wants to admit it or not, she also has a soft spot for Toph.**

 **And thanks again, I hope yours are going well too.**

* * *

The only up side to Azula not making an appearance was the opportunity to explain to Hakoda, just how they'd come to start working with one another. He seemed to have taken it better than Katara thought he would.

She jolted as the cell door opened. Azula practically shoved her breakfast at her, making a point of handing it to Hakoda nicely. She almost bit out a, "good morning to you too." But she holds off, not wanting to make the situation worse. Instead she sighs, "look, I didn't mean that, I'm just really stressed.

The former princess' expression remained blank. "Here's what's going to happen. The two of you are going to cause a scene, you're going to make as many people angry as possible. You will do this under my watch and I will lead you to the saunas." She paced around the cell with her hands clasped behind her back. "Last night I have tampered with them. The good thing about the saunas is that they can act as a raft of sorts. They are positioned above the water, that is how they get their heat." She paused. "I have loosened them so, with enough kicking they will come free you can waterbend your way back to the others. I will be joining you after my shift is over."

"So you haven't been avoiding me?" Katara asked hopefully.

"I absolutely have been." Azula replied. "I simply make use of my spite." Without another word, the firebender exited.

Katara sighed. "She's so frustrating, dad!"

"I can tell." He laughed. "Firebenders are...difficult."

"One minute we seem like we're getting along and then one of us will say or do something...it would be easier to just hate her."

"It's always easier to choose hate, Katara. But you always choose love, just like your mother." Hakoda smiled. "I'm sure that the two of you will get used to each other eventually."

She threw her arms around him and rubbed her cheek into his chest. She supposed that her dad was right. That Azula hadn't simply left her to rot, was a good sign. Even if she wasn't being friendly about it, she was still making good on her plans and promises.

 **.oOo.**

"Soooo...how'd you become a guard?"

Azula nearly spat her drink back into the cup it'd come from. She gave a moment's pause before replying. "I applied for the position. How'd you become a guard?"

The boy, he couldn't have been much older than she, laughed. "No, I mean, like...what made you want to be a guard. Of course you applied for the position!" He rubbed the back of his head, a blush creeping onto his freckled cheeks.

"Oh. I…" Of all of the things she'd thought of regarding her plan, she'd never factored in the risk of innocent smalltalk. "I guess that I'm just trying to do what's best for the Fire Nation."

"Oh cool. Me too." The boy smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah…"

"I'm Juno." He held out his hand.

"Zuri."

"That's a nice…"

"Juno!" Snapped Rozan, "Your break is at least ten minutes over!"

Juno tensed up. "He's such a hardass." He grumbled. "Hey, maybe we can talk on my next break."

"Ten minutes of your next break have been docked." Rozan mentioned. "Zuri, check on inmate 4015 for me. She's been giving the other guards a bit of a hassle." He tossed her a sedative.

"I can do that." Azula replied. She tried to remember which number Katara's was.

5006\. She was 5006. Azula hopped that this other inmate wasn't going to offer another hiccup.

She climbed the stairs to the fifth floor, tapping each door with her cane and counting the cells out loud. It was mostly for show, should she have a particularly nosey audience. To further drive the act home she turned to the nearest conversation and asked the guards if she had counted right.

One of them gave her a curt nod before the other nudges him and his utters a soft 'whoops' and a, "yes, that's the right cell."

Azula opened the door.

She dodged the girl's punch and trips her with her cane. "So you're _this_ kind of problem. I wish they would have warned me." Agni, if she were still princess Azula, the Warden would have gotten an earful for that kind of incompetence, a 'polite' suggestion to keep his guards informed. She decides that small mistakes like that will only help her current cause, so she will let it slide.

"So they're sending blind guards after me now, that's a low even for the warden."

Azula recognized the voice. "You'll find that I'm perfectly capable of handling myself." She tightens the headlock. "Now, I've got important things to attend, I don't have time to deal with...whatever the hell this is."

"I'm sure you do." Suki replied.

"Don't take this personally, but I've got a job to do." Azula mumbled as she administered the sedative. She hoped to Agni that the girl didn't recognize her. She hadn't reacted as though she did. "Dinner is at six. Don't give them a reason to sedate you again."

 **.oOo.**

Katara ate her dinner anxiously in a few minutes, Hakoda would be turning their semi-peaceful lunch into an uprising. She took a deep breath and tried to relax squeezed her shoulder and rose to his feet.

It was time.

She spotted Azula a little ways away. They met eyes briefly and she gave a nod. Hakoda returned it before marching up to a man about his size. He snatched the man's food tray. He gave a gruff, "what the hell, I was eating that."

"I decided that I wanted a second helping." Hakoda shrugged.

Katara flinched as he blocked the man's punch. That was all it took, apparently one punch was a green light to release all of their combined pent up anger. She lost sight of Azula in the mess of bodies.

Having to dodge swings and balls of fire herself, she lost sight of Hakoda. Her head is dizzy with fear and overstimulation. A fist connected with her ribcage and she toppled with an 'oof'. People took no notice of her, they stepped on her hands and kicked her in their effort to swing at the person nearest to them.

Katara wished that she had her waterskin, but she has nothing. Nothing but her bare hands to defend herself with, and they won't be much help against a man or woman with muscles the size of her head. Frankly, she was almost certain that a burly woman had been the one to land her on the ground.

She let out a soft cry as another foot collided with her stomach.

She rolled onto her belly and hustled out of the crowed. When she deemed it safe, she rose to her feet and scurried to the furthest end of the recreation yard, as far from the violent chaos as she could get. She pressed herself against the wall as the Warden and his guards scrambled to contain the outburst.

She slid down the wall covering her ears with her hands and burying her face in her knees. All of this was way too much. Her sides and torso were throbbing quite painfully and she couldn't find her father. She was certain that this was not how it was supposed to have happened.

Katara choked back a sob.

She jolted when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Dad?"

"Do I look like a water peasant to you?"

Compelled by relief at having a familiar face, even if it wasn't a particularly friendly one, she threw her arms around Azula. The former princess looked rather uncomfortable so she released her hold.

 **.oOo.**

"Geez…" Azula muttered. By all means, she should have shoved the girl off for the remark about her father. But the girl was seeping anxiety. She told herself that the only reason she gave the girl's back two light pats was because she couldn't afford to have the waterbender's nerves ruining her plan. But Agni if it wasn't the most awkward experience she'd had in a long while.

Katara relased her hold. "Sorry, I...this is stressful."

"Clearly." Azula grumbles. She waited for the Warden to gain some semblance of control. "Just follow my lead." She was going to have to do quite a bit of improvising. She hoped that the waterbender could act.

"Who is responsible for this!?" The Warden demanded. Her cue.

Azula dragged Katara forward. "Her father." She tapped her foot several times, her own way of scanning the crowd for Hakoda. Upon finding his form she pointed at him with her cane. "Something about getting more food for her. He tried to take it from someone else."

The Warden scowled. "If I'm not mistaken, we had a deal, Hakoda."

Hakoda shrugged. "You hardly feed us."

"Well, unlike you, I am a man of my word." He paused. "Take them both to the saunas."

"Juno!" Azula snapped, "give me a hand with this one."

The boy nodded and followed her as she followed the pair of guards leading Hakoda away. As she passed she brushed arms with the Kyoshi Warrior. She tried not to think too much of it. "You stay put." Azula said to Katara as she led her along. "I'll come check on you in an hour or so." She said this loud enough for Hakoda to hear.

"Wow, this is so cool!" Juno exclaimed. "I don't know how you're handling this so well. I was all jittery. I thought that the prisoners were going to escape or something!"

If only he knew.

She spared Katara one last sightless glance before shutting the door and leaving her at the mercy of sauna's heat. Juno shuddered, "I don't like leaving them in there, ya know. I also hate putting firebenders in the freezer…"

"Yeah." Azula replied half-heartedly. "I'm just doing what's best for the Fire Nation."

Juno nodded.

They round the corner and they nearly collided with the Warden, Suki, and a pair of guards.

"It's her." Suki declared brazenly. "That's Azula."

Her entire soul went cold.


	37. Leaving The Rock

**gemsofformenos: "Please take care of you, okay and take all the rest you need to get rid of the infection." Thanks. I ended up having to call off of work and stuff. Fun times.**

 **"Hakoda seem to trust her and her plan." He trusts Katara's judgement more than anything. "But they started to trust in each others goals, plans and abilities." And that's certainly progress. "Another thing is how smart you insert Azula's weak points in her backstory," Thank you, I have fun making little calls to those. Juno's question threw her off because she hadn't expected anyone to really talk to her. Like you said, she never really considered the possibility of someone taking interest in her. "Suki." Tbh I don't exactly know what I'm going to do with Suki at the moment. It's probably going to be another thing of letting the story write itself. "But she may have heard, that the former Princess is a wanted person." That much did reach her ears and she was offered a bargain. "It will be a hard hit for her, when she finds out, what damage she might have caused for her friends." Exactly, Suki wouldn't risk them all on purpose. "It might open up a chance for Mai and Zuko to show up and choose a side." It might just lol.**

 **"The week was okay so far." No problem and it's good that things aren't going bad lol. "Again get well soon and take care of you." Thanks again, I'm getting there.**

 **Guest: Yes, I have dialogue planned for that already. It is a topic that will come up after they are safely away from the Boiling Rock.**

* * *

"You have her, now let me leave." Suki demanded.

"Ah, ah, I have to make sure that it's really her." He replied. He leaned forward to assess her further. And he chuckled. "Princess Azula." The Warden mused, tilting her chin up with the back of his hand. "You've fallen a long way."

She said nothing in response.

The warden gave a cruel smirk before yanking the cane from her grasp and snapping it. The sheer disrespect stoked a fire within her. "How are you going to fight now?"

"With ease." She replied smoothly. Though she didn't kick her flames at him. No, she was surrounded and outnumbered. It was a fight that she couldn't win. Instead she offered the Kyoshi warrior a spiteful wave of fire, a gift for having ruined her plan entirely. Suki flinched back, her sharp cry told Azula that she had landed her hit.

She felt arms link around hers. She supposed that she should at least give them a hard time for their troubles. She ducked under their arms and kicked a ring of fire. They scrambled out of the way and she delivered a satisfying strike to the Warden's face before a new set of guards tackled her to the floor.

Her head collided with the ground. "I hope you're happy." She spat at Suki. She almost elaborated that Katara would be stuck there too, but she realized that if she kept her mouth shut the waterbender and her father still had a chance. By extension, she'd still have a chance. Perhaps if they were preoccupied with her, that would give the other two a shot at a clean and unhindered getaway.

"Rozan." The Warden spoke. "Send for the prince and my niece."

Azula went rigid and her face fell. It would seem that she would be going back to her father sooner than she had imagined. "He'll kill me."

The Warden shrugged.

 **.oOo.**

Katara gave the sauna several powerful kicks, knocking it looser and looser each time. At last it gave way and fell into the water. Her father was already there waiting. "She should be here soon." Katara commented.

"I hope so, it won't take very long for the guards to notice this." Hakoda noted.

Katara nervously shifted in her makeshift boat. The metal was growing rather hot, they were going to have to depart soon, lest they suffer burns.

"Come on, Azula." She muttered to herself.

Still, the former princess hadn't made her appearance.

"We need to get going, Katara." Hakoda spoke.

The decision should have been easy, she should have been thrilled to have Azula off of her hands without having to do any dirty work for herself. Yet she found herself looking up at the prison and biting her lip.

She couldn't imagine that the inmates would treat her well, consider that she was probably the one who landed most of them there.

Katara noticed a head peeking out of the hole she'd left in the wall.

"We need to leave now." Hakoda said firmly.

"There's a hidden guard post over there." The boy called from above. "You should probably create a fog and hide yourselves."

Katara furrowed her brows.

"I'll tell them that you were where we left you."

She recognized the boy. If she remembered right, Azula had called him Juno.

"Why are you helping us?" Katara questioned.

He paused for a moment, "I'm just trying to do what's best for the Fire Nation."

 **.oOo.**

Zuko felt nothing but dread upon entering the room. He didn't need to see his sister to know that she had put up a fight. It still shocked him to see her nose so bloodied and her lip split. Her hair was messed up and her eyes bleak.

"Zuzu." She muttered with little feeling.

The Wardan closed the door behind him. He heard Mai's footsteps as she came to join him.

"It's been a while, Azula." He replied. "You didn't mention that you were going to leave."

"I was in a bit of a hurry."

He wanted to be angry at her for bringing him to their father and then leaving him alone with the man. At the same time, he understood. He continued to stare and he knew that she was aware of what was going to come. Of the many outcomes. And she knew that it wouldn't end well; at best she'd endure a particularly harsh punishment and then their father's temper would cool. He thought of her scarred torso and touched his own scar.

He expected her to mutter something about how she'd be killed if she was taken home, but she simply sat in silence.

"Aren't you going to attack us or something?" Mai asked.

"And where am I going to go?" Azula let the question hang there.

Mai continued to eye her.

"There's only one place that I can go, so you might as well hurry up and take me."

Zuko pressed his lips firmly together. "Let's go." He looked to the chains that he would be binding her with and then to the metal plate that he'd have to fasten around her mouth. He'd never known her to breath fire, but it was a risk that no one was willing to take.

He expected her to give a surprise attack, but it seemed as though she was going to go quietly.

"Don't you have any Avatar tricks?" He asked.

"Yeah, I can throw a couple of rocks." She grumbled as he bound her arms.

He looked up to put the metal plate over her mouth and catches sight of her eyes. His mouth fell slightly agape, "wh-what happened?"

"Oh, that." Azula replied. "Another cool Avatar trick. Apparently if I try hard enough, I can go into the Avatar state and throw lightning at myself."

Zuko winced.

 **.oOo.**

"Where's Azula?" TyLee had asked over an hour ago and Katara was still thinking about it. The girl's cries didn't allow for the thought to leave her.

"Can't we wait just a little longer?" TyLee asked.

"They're going to find us if we stay too much longer." Toph notes.

"We're hidden inside of the rim, I don't think they have any earthbenders that can search here." Sokka pointed out.

"For all we know, Azula is already on her way...home." Katara replied.

This only exasperated TyLee's weeping. "I know that you don't like her but you can't let them take her back to Ozai!"

Katara looked at her feet and moved closer to her father. "I don't want that to happen either, believe it or not." She could hardly believe it herself. She could hardly believe that it left her feeling so nauseous to watch the Boiling Rock grow smaller and smaller as Appa carried them away.


	38. The War Balloon

**"Well, I hope you already feeling better." Thanks! "I tend to have terrible headache and aching joints and muscles." That shit is always awful.**

 **"It seems that this might be her only appearance in this story, at least this scene would allow you to leave her character aside for the rest of the story," So far, it's going to be one of her only scenes until maybe near the end. "Another interesting twist is Juno's decision to cover Katara's and Hakoda's escape." With that one I was trying to parallel when Azula said that she was doing what was best for her people. "She resists to rub Suki the full weight of her action in her face to cover the others." Both of those things were huge steps for her; she really does care about the others even if she does have mixed feelings on them. "It may be, that Zuko simply wants to get the job done as fast as possible and with less trouble as possible." His father told him to take Azula. He is already conflicted about doing that so he doesn't really want to fuss with the others if he doesn't have to."It'll be interesting how Azula might think about that, because on the one hand, she eanted her plan to keep running and wanted them to use this chance to escape, that's why she has handed herself over so easily." It probably will sting a bit for her to know that they left her. "Katara has hesitated to leave, but in the end she has done so. Nice twist." Thank you :)**

 **"It'll be interesting what plans Zuko might have and when and if the others start to plan to rescue Azula." That will be revealed in this chapter.**

 **And thanks again for your well wishes!**

* * *

It hit her harder than she realized it would, to not hear Azula fussing over how she hated sleeping on the ground like a peasant. She had grown used to the former princess being around and it was disorienting to not have that presence. It didn't help to hear TyLee crying herself to sleep. She bunched herself up at Appa's paws, listening to him snore. She clutched Momo to her chest, despite the little guy trying to wiggle free.

It hurt her in double knowing that she has lost Aang a second time. Should Ozai actually kill Azula, there would be no trace of Aang left at all and almost no hope to save the world.

There was already no hope to save the world.

She missed Aang more furiously than ever.

Katara wanted to talk to her father; she could tell that her father had been eager to ask since arriving by the group only to find one missing. Yet she can't bring herself to tell him yet. She still hated saying it out loud. And just how the hell was she supposed to explain to him that she is working with the very person who'd taken him out. Worse still, that she was actually rather worried about that person.

Katara rolled over and Momo used the opening to fly away and perch himself atop Sokka's head, screeching loudly into his ear until he bolted upright with a, "no! Bad lemur, go bug Appa. It's Sokka sleeptime."

He met Katara's eyes and she crawled over to him. "Oh, Sokka, what am I going to tell dad? He liked Aang."

"The truth?" Sokka asked. He sighed, "do you want me to tell him?"

Katara nodded, "please."

 **.oOo.**

Toph kicked a rock aside, what an awful day it was turning out to be. Katara just reunited with her dad, it was supposed to be a happy day. But not one person was smiling. She listened to Sokka break the hard news to Hakoda, noticed the way his demeanor changed-his posture going from upright to slouched, as Aang's whereabouts were mentioned.

"So we have no avatar?" Hakoda asked.

"For a while we still did." Sokka noted. "We lost her to the Boiling Rock."

"The princess?" Hakoda asked.

Sokka nodded, "Aang's spirit and powers transferred over to her. She has been working with us. It's hard to get used to but she's been...mostly okay to be around."

Toph lost track of that conversation when TyLee sniffling grew louder. She had buried herself deep within Appa's fur. Toph herself could use a bit of the bison's fluff; she missed chucking rocks at Sparky and listening to her complain about how earthbending was still a pain in the ass and how water was an element from hell. Sparky brought some personality to the group.

"What are we going to do now?" Katara asked. "We're back to where we started, an invasion plan and no avatar to help us get through it."

Toph shrugged.

"It's like I've lost him a second time…" She paused. "What's that?"

"What's what?"

Silence was her answer for a moment, "I think that they found us." Katara noted bleakly as Sokka declared, "dad, isn't that a war balloon?"

Toph got to her feet, whoever they were, they were going to pay. She listened for the balloon to land. Not that she had to, the vibrations of it landing were jarringly intense. Toph stomped up to it with Katara in tow. She could sense Sokka readying his boomerang. Her own fair sized boulder hovered in the air.

The hatch opened and Toph sent the rock flying with a mischievous smirk. It hit the girl in the stomach and she winced. "Welcome back, Sparky! That was for getting everyone all upset."

Azula hardly had a chance to recover before TyLee slung her arms around her. "I was worried about you."

Azula offered TyLee's back two awkward pats.

"You're okay." Katara said.

"I think so." Azula replied.

"How'd you manage to steal that?" Sokka asked.

"I didn't." Azula replied. Apparently that was the cue for Zuko and Mai to step forward.

"I won't be going home to father." Zuko declared. "I'm done letting him control my life."

"Great." Toph mumbled. "Now I'm going to have to come up with another nickname."

 **.oOo.**

She never thought that it would be such a relief to be back with this group. Even less, did she expect to find herself actually happy to be there. TyLee continued to cuddle her and she didn't have the heart to push the girl away.

"Need me to rescue you from her?" Mai asked.

Azula shook her head. "I'm fine."

Mai shrugged.

"You're not angry, are you?" Katara asked.

"Hmm?"

"That we left you behind."

"I would have been angry if you stayed behind and got yourselves captured. My plan would have been for nothing if you had." Azula replied.

"It doesn't bother you at all?"

"Not really." She replied. Though it had stung a little, she couldn't imagine that anyone but TyLee would truly miss her or worry for her. Katara only cared as far as getting her small piece of Aang back. And yet, Sokka wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and Katara began healing the scab on her lip.

"Believe it or not, I'm glad that you're okay." Katara noted.

"You are?"

Katara nodded, "thanks for helping us get our dad back."

"You're welcome." She replied quietly, she hadn't expected a thank you. She didn't want to get her hopes up, but she found herself wondering if learning to waterbend would become an easier process now. Azula squeezed TyLee's hand and the girl propped her head upon the firebender's shoulder.

Katara's smile was so warm. It left her feeling awful for leaving the girl's friend behind and worse still, for hiding that she had seen the Kyoshi warrior at all. But Suki had almost cost them everything. The girl had almost gotten her killed.

Katara was finally warming up to her, as though she deserved acceptance. She was still a liar. She was still a bad person.

This wouldn't have bothered her in the slightest some months ago; Azula hated that she was going so soft.

She felt TyLee nuzzle her head into her neck and Katara offered her something to drink. They were going to find out eventually so she might as well get the girl mad again before she could get used to feeling like a part of the group. "It was Suki's fault."

"Huh?" Sokka asked.

"The Warden promised her freedom for giving my identity up." Azula answered. "So I left her at the Boiling Rock."

"We didn't have time to go back for her." Zuko added. On a normal day, she would have snapped at him for the interruption, but it was probably going to do her a favor in the long run.

"I figured that she would have a better shot at freedom if we all didn't get captured. Zuzu...his alliance with father is fragile." It wasn't a complete lie, it was a detail that made it even easier to leave the Kyoshi Warrior behind.

And easier to leave Juno behind.

"Well he doesn't have to worry about that with us!" Sokka snapped.

"He won't be staying with us." Azula replied.

"What do you mean!?" Zuko shouted.

"Just how TyLee, Mai, and I took over Ba Sing Se, you have a chance to take father down from the inside." Azula paused. She stood up and took a deep breath before slugging Zuko in the face, "you're going to tell father that you had me and that," she smirked, "as per usual, I proved to be the better firebender and combatant, and managed to escape."

"Do you know what he'll do to me if I come home empty handed?"

"The same thing he always did to me when I returned to him with news of you evading me." Azula replied. "Which is why you'll be bringing TyLee with you."

With that her mouth fell agape, Azula didn't give the girl time to ask questions. "Tell him that you took her because you know that I'll come for her. I know father, he won't kill her or hurt her because she's more useful in one piece." She tried to speak matter-of-factly, it helped that she was already feeling hollower.

"Azula!" TyLee cried.

"TyLee, you're our best chance at having someone...three people sabotaging father from the inside. You'll have Zuko and Mai, you'll be fine." For as reassuring as she was trying to sound, she felt as though she were going to fall apart. It had been TyLee who'd been keeping her together this whole time. Now she was going to have to trust that the others would treat her well.

"You really think that this is a good idea?" Zuko asked.

"Yes, now have an agni kai with me." She said. "We need to make this look real. TyLee, you're going to need some bruises too."

 **.oOo.**

Azula hadn't spoken since the war balloon faded to a speck on the horizon. She denied comfort and company, instead bunching herself up and leaning against a tree. She was decorated in bruises and nursing a sprained ankle. Katara thought that she and Zuko had overdone it, but according to the former princess, her brother was a dreadful liar. In order for him to be able to tell Ozai that Azula had been hurt in the fight, she actually needed to feel pain. She was rather insistent that it was only fair for him to rough her up just as much as she him. Katara was almost certain that it had more to do with punishing herself for gambling TyLee.

"Come by the fire, it's kind of cold tonight." Katara offered.

Azula shook her head.

"She's going to be fine and so are you." Katara tried. Azula remained quiet. "It's hard to lose someone that you...love? But she's coming back…"

Azula goes rigid.

"I'm not saying that to make you feel bad. I just want you to know that I know how it feels."

Still, she said nothing.

"Anyways, I don't feel like I've completely lost Aang. He's still here." She took Azula's hand. "I know that he is because I sort of see him in you a little."

Azula lifted her head from her knees. Before Katara realized what she was doing, she had her arms around the new avatar.

And around the old avatar.


	39. The Beckoning

**gemsofformenos: Thanks, I'm pretty much feeling better now.**

 **"It starts a new phase for taking down her father," Deep down, Zuko kind of always knew what path he had to take. He had a rough patch, but he's a good kid. "It shows how much this new group has grown together, beside all the troubles and mistrust from the start and how the hate for Azula has cooled off." They've made a lot of progress and a lot of trust was established with their Boiling Rock mission. "To see, hear and feel the relief and happiness to have her back." It was very reassuring, and a little weird, for her to see such an obvious sign that she's cared for. "I had expected, that you would write a little scene about how she reacts, when finding out, that both are going to help her." I might still squeeze that in, in a flashback if there's room for it in the story. "Another aspect is how much Azula has changed. She dares to tell them, why her plan has went wrong and that she has left Suki behind." Yes, that was really big for her, it was kind of something that she needed to do. And she finally felt safe enough to do so.**

 **"A fitting choice to let Azula instantly try to take an advantage out of this new twist." Azula is a women of action and meticulous planning. As well as risk and sacrifice. "She starts to realize how much she has grown attached to TyLee during her flight." She's starting to realize that she might have some feelings there, which still frightens her. "It won't be a picknick for TyLee and she's expecting a lot from her friend" Exactly, but Ty is a tough girl. "Azula is aware of all this risks and beside the new found strength and comfort within this trust in new chances for real friendships, she now also feels the weight and paralyzing fear these feelings are also linked with." This too, it's really a first time thing for her to care about so many people on such a level.**

 **"It could be a sign, that she only starts to value and trust Azula as a friend." She does, the Boiling Rock had been a massive turning point. "I think Katara's emotions are still not completely settled yet, she starts to see Aang in Azula and this might cause more emotions and coflicted feelings between them." Also true, there are some tensions there.**

 **"Until I have no 'I'm completely fine again' you'll have my best wishes to get well soon." xP Thanks, my dude. Yeah I'm doing a lot better now. "Awesome that you can keep up updating while dealing with the cold." I figured if I could go to work, I could type a fanfic too lol. And you're welcome, writing helps me feel better. I'm really happy to hear that it offers you the same.**

 **Guest: Alright so I'm gonna respond to this review but I'm not sure if I'm going to continue to do so. I've been going back and forth on this for the past few reviews because while I'm fine with critiques and enjoy discussing things I can improve on, it's kind of starting to become a little to negative for my tastes. While you aren't be rude or particularly mean, I'm kind of getting the sense that you don't really like this fic and are kind of just reading it to find things to criticize and it's starting to make me a little uncomfortable. That said, absolutely feel free to keep reading and reviewing, I think everyone has a right to vocalize their opinions even if they are negative. But I may or may not respond in the future, it really just depends on my mood at the time. It kind of takes a certain head space/frame of mind to respond to critiques and I'm not always in that. If that makes sense. I hope that this didn't sound rude or harsh. And I apologize if I have made any incorrect assumptions.**

 **"I could be wrong but everyone except Katara seems majorly apathetic about Aang's death ." It isn't that they're apathetic so much as I haven't really focused on them as much/showed things from their points of view. In Sokka's case it's more or less a thing of him trying not to dwell because thinking about it could break him and in a time like the one he's in, he can't afford that. "Yet Toph was the first to accept Azula I would have imagined from both sobbing and fits of despair and anger and festering hatred towards Azula like Katara did but apparently not?" Someone had to accept Azula in order for the story to be able to progress. Sokka wasn't there, so he wasn't an option and Katara hated her more than anyone so that left Toph. I feel like Toph is the most open-minded of the members of team avatar. She was also the first one to really start to accept Zuko, so I felt like that would work for this story.**

* * *

Azula cringed in her grasp, unsure of how to take such a boldly affectionate gesture. She wondered if she should return it, but she felt all too awkward to do so. So she just sat still until Katara loosened her hold.

"Too much?" Katara asked, flushing.

Azula nodded. _Far too soon_ , she thought. Frankly, TyLee was the only person who she was accustomed to receiving that kind of affection from. And now the girl was gone. Gone and Azula was left in the company of only former enemies. Of people she was still only just getting used to. It left her on edge and perhaps even a little afraid. With TyLee around, at least she had one ally if things went wrong. Now, she had only herself.

"Sorry." Katara mumbled.

Azula shrugged. "It's fine." She added after a moment, deciding that it would be best to make sure that there was as little tension as possible.

"I'm sure things will go back to normal once we defeat the Fire Lord." Sokka threw in.

"Aang is dead and my father won't have me back. Normal is gone." Azula replied. She decided that she was not a fan of change, not at all.

"Well maybe something new will be better?" Sokka tried.

She failed to see how her father's resentment and the blood on her hands was better. She could see it on Katara's face that the girl also didn't see anything better about Aang's demise. She got herself semi-cozy in her sleeping bag and simply muttered a, "perhaps."

"You can come stay by us, you know." Toph offered. "Instead of all the way over there."

Azula thought for a moment, she supposed that the distance wasn't as pleasant without TyLee there to roll over in her sleep and snuggle the former princess. She moved her sleeping bag closer to the fire and the rest of the group. She listened to them chatter for a while, stepping in once or twice if a conversation peaked her interest. Mostly though, she was running through events in her mind. Everything that had led her to where she was now.

Every misstep and every right step.

For her thoughts she sleeps fitfully. Especially when she thinks of her duties.

It is inevitable so she might as well stop resisting. She will fight her father, whether she lived or died in doing so didn't really matter. Whether he lived or died, that was what mattered; his death would be profound and for the better. His life would destroy other life.

She was going to have to kill her father and she didn't know if she could. If killing Aang haunted her, killing her own father was going to be hell for her mind. She supposed that, that was just one more facet in the price she was going to have to pay for killing someone who didn't deserve death.

Part of her didn't think she had anything to fear in that regard. She didn't feel as though she were strong enough to even get her father into a position where she'd have the power to decide whether or not she'd kill him. Even with four elements on her side, he had the upper hand; he taught her everything she knew about firebending, he knew exactly where her weak points lie and how to exploit them.

Azula bunched herself into a little ball.

There was one thing that he knew nothing about…

But she knew just as little.

Her mind wandered to the upcoming invasion and she ultimately decided that she was going to have to learn. She both dreaded and knew that it would probably be a smart decision to try to make contact with the avatars again.

She decided that she would.

 **.oOo.**

She was more or less fully awake two hours later. The sky was still an inky blue and still had a healthy glittering of stars. Azula emerged from her blankets and wandered towards the clearing. She could hear, all around her, the noise of the night; crickets and squirrel-toad varieties and the occasional bellow of a cat-owl. She wished that she could see the night sky again, it used to soothe her.

Instead she seated herself at the center of the clearing. For a moment she only listen to the animal noises and the rippling of the nearby river. To the rustling of the leaves in the breeze. She didn't need to, but she closed her eyes anyways. It simply felt appropriate.

She couldn't tell how long she'd been sitting there before she received the first tingle of a response. She had an inkling that her unease, kept her from reaching the neutral state that was needed to get to the Spirit World. And so Aang came to her.

She could see him, actually see him.

She could see nothing else, but at least she could see something.

Her cheeks felt wet and she brushed the tears away with the back of her hand.

"Hi, Azula." Aang greeted with a smile. She didn't think that he should be smiling at her. "Thanks for helping Katara and Sokka find their dad. I know that it bothered them a lot to be away from him."

Azula nodded.

"You're getting pretty good at earthbending. I always had a hard time with that one." Aang smiled

"It's water that I have trouble with." Azula paused. "I should be good at it, it's not much different from how I firebend."

"I'm sure that you'll get it."

The conversation seemed to die. She supposed that she should get to the heart of why she had initiated the discussion in the first place. "I need to learn at least a little airbending. I need to be able to get into the avatar state and control it. Hakoda and the others are planning an invasion and I need to be able to get into the avatar state when it happens."

"I know that feeling." Aang laughs. "I almost learned how to control it. That was the last thing I did before…"

Azula cringed to herself.

"I wasn't quite able to get there though because there was no way that I was going to give up Katara!"

Azula tilted her head.

"Yeah. I met this guru and he was teaching me all kinds of stuff about chakara and the four elements. And then he told me that I'd have to let go of any earthly attachments." He rolled his eyes. "I wasn't going to give Katara up."

"Because you loved her." Azula stated more than asked.

"Yeah." His expression softened. "More than anything."

"I won't have that problem." Azula replied. Yet her mind wandered to TyLee. Then again, she had just let her go. "Perhaps I should talk to this guru."

"That might be a good idea, while they plan the invasion, you can talk to Pathik. I hope you like onions and bananas."

Once again she tilted her head in puzzlement. "I don't like bananas." She paused, twirling her bangs around her finger. "It doesn't matter. I won't be able to get into the avatar state, not with the others around." She could feel them dancing on the fringes of her mind. She feared what would happen if they began to push forward and she couldn't say what was keeping them from doing just that. "They still want me gone."

"They know that, that's not good for the universe." Aang replied. "As angry as they are, they aren't going to sacrifice the entire world to get revenge."

"So they will work with me?"

"Ask them."

Azula's mouth went dry. "I can't do that, Aang." She could already feel their resentment overwhelming her. She vividly recalled how it felt to have them turn her own chi against her and how it felt to have them cut her off from it completely. Her tummy fluttered nervously at the very prospect of inviting them to do something like that again.

"I know you don't trust them. And I know that they don't trust you, but someone has to make a move." Aang replied. "I failed as an avatar because I could never make a move."

"You didn't fail as an avatar…" Azula triled off. He didn't fail anymore than she was. "You might have been afraid, but you were a good person who wanted what was best for the world." It was more than she could say.

The more she thought about it, the more she realized that she was afraid herself. It wasn't like how things were with her father. With him, she could fail and it would only put a dent in his odds at victory. A dent that he could easily repair. If she failed the invasion, it was over.

"You ran away, but you came back." She replied. "That's what matters, isn't it?"

Aang nodded. "I guess that it is." He trailed off. "I think that we can say the same for you, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've done bad things, but you want to fix them. I think that, that counts for something." He looked at her with an aura of warmth.

She only stared at her palms, pretending that she actually could see them. "Some things can't be fixed."

"You're right." Aang replied. "I'm not coming back. You can't fix that. But you can fix the things that happened after that. You can stop more things from breaking because of it."

Azula closed her eyes once more and inhaled. She let the mental barrier fall, fully expecting to be bombarded by angry voices and ripples of unpleasant energy. She found herself met with nothing at all. Somehow that was almost worse. To know that she wasn't even worth wasting energy on.

"If you want to save the world you are all going to have to work with me." She tried to sound nonchalant. It mostly worked. They responded to her with just as much indifference, if not, more.

She sighed audibly and buried her face in her palms in frustration.

After a moment, she looked up again. "Can you talk to them for me?"

Aang's expression darkened considerably. That was enough for her to know that he had already tried. "You're the reason that they're letting me use my chi again?"

"Yeah…" Aang answered.

Azula closed her eyes once more and pushed herself into a deeper sense of meditation. She needed to be fully in the Spirit Realm. With the avatars standing idle, she shed some of the fear that was tethering her spirit to her physical body.

She allowed it to drift away.

Drift until she felt weightless.

Until she left her body entirely.

There was a brief window of bliss and carelessness as she transported into the Spirit Realm. And a greater window of it when she found that she could see in full. Aang was still a spectral figure, he stood upon a stoney platform that teemed with bright green vines. The sky was a deep blue and the ground beneath was lush with violet and bright purple flowers.

She looked down at her own body; her skin was a soft warm hue. Though not elegant silks, her outfit was a deep crimson. It had a fuzzier texture. She wandered over to a small pool of water that was surrounded by a host of equally lush mangrove trees.

She hadn't seen her own face in so long.

It disoriented her for a morent. It was different. She didn't know why, but she had expected to see the exact same face she always had; soft and delicate, and framed by long locks with a touch of makeup.

That wasn't what she observed. She looked older, tired. Her face had more sharpness to it. It didn't look as gaunt as it had when she'd first cut her hair, neither did it look as full as before her banishment. Her hair had grown out some, but it still didn't reach her shoulders. And she has no make up, it was strange to see herself without it.

It was strange to see at all.

And for that, she wasn't picky about what she was seeing. It was just nice to see her own face at all.

It was nice to see the blue of the sky reflecting in the water. To see a few stars and a twisting, holographic, spectral smoke in all variety of color. It danced in the sky in a Spirit World equivalent of the spectacle found in the Water Tribes.

Everything was so vibrant. She wanted to cry all over again.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Aang asked. "When I first came here I was in this murky swamp. It was all crumbled."

"I miss seeing color…" She mumbled. She took a seat and plucked one of the flowers, twirling it between her fingers and watching the purple blur with motion. "I miss seeing texture."

"I can imagine." Aang replied.

She put the flower aside. Really, she ought to stay on task. But the world around her was so enticing and so new.

"It's comfy here in the Spirit Realm. It makes being dead a bit easier. I miss Appa and Momo though. How are they?"

Azula thought for a minute. "I think that they're doing alright, I don't have the same connection you had with them." She paused, she barely had a connection with them at all. "The bison misses you. He...tolerates me, I think."

"Will you take care of he and Momo for me?"

"Katara and Sokka do that."

"I'd like it if you did too, I can sense them when you talk to them and I think that they can sense me too."

"I suppose that I can, if I ever get a chance." She couldn't imagine that she'd have the time between training sessions.

Aang beams widely, "thanks! It always makes me smile when I get to interact with Appa and Momo."

Azula nodded, it was the least she could do. Afterall, the former avatar had been making this as easy for her as he possibly could. He was the only one. "I should try to call them again. I'll probably be harder to ignore when I'm standing in their territory." A small prickle of anxiety worked its way back in.

"Yeah, just pick one and see if they respond. That's what I always did. I talked to Roku and Yangchen the most."

Azula stood up and searched the treeline, she caught no presence so instead she mentally willed Roku forward. The man was a firebender. He was her great great grandfather. She supposed she'd have better odds with him. Not that she hadn't disappointed him.

She didn't think that he'd actually come, so she didn't know what to say when he did. She bowed in way of a greeting and he returned it.

"I need them to work with me, all of them."

Roku sighed. "Trust is earned, not given."

"I don't have time to earn it." She mumbled. "I, at least, need them to hear me out. Will you hear me out?"

"That's what I am here to do." Roku replied.

"I know I'm not even supposed to be here, but I promised them...Aang's friends that I would help them save the world. I can't do that without the avatar state and I can't use that if I don't have the support of all of you. I..." she faltered. "I don't know what to do."

"Keep working to earn their trust, that's what I would do. Aang's friends are warming up to you, that is working in your favor." Roku said.

"It also helps when you use your bending for good things!" Aang added. "They liked the whole Boiling Rock thing."

Roku nodded in agreement. "That is my advice to you, actions don't have to be profound. Little things earn trust too. So do them."

"Appa really likes apples." Aang noted.

It took her a moment to realize that he was suggesting that bonding with Appa could be one such small thing. It was a fair plan, a working one really, save for that she was running out of time so fast. "I don't think that I'll be able to earn their trust on time."

"You will just have to try." Roku responded as he departed.

Azula's shoulder sagged in anticipated defeat. The dismal energy must have been radiating from her because Aang put a hand on her shoulder. "You're not a bad person Azula. Not anymore. I don't think that it will be as hard as you think it is, to earn their trust."

Azula shrugged. "Zuko always complained that you were an optimist…" She straightened her posture once more and decided to give it one last try. A final call to get the avatars to come forward and speak with her.

She closed her eyes and reached out, physically and mentally. At first she felt absolutely nothing and then there was a soft swell of energy. A lot of it. It didn't seem hostile, but it had an intimidating incredible power to it.

A spectral tentacle curled around her wrist.


	40. The Prime Mover

**Guest 1: "I like/pity Azula, and it's interesting to see this path of redemption." Thank you. :) "It kind of messed with my head how fast it went from "death is imminent" with her injuries to almost okay," Part of that is admittedly, me not having a lot of time and rushing it a bit. The other part is that, like you said she's been through a lot. "The ships are not my favorite, but unfortunately, the show didn't really show her as having a clue in that direction." Honestly, Azula (in and out of canon) is just a mess in terms of relationships. She doesn't know how to navigate them."Keep it up, and respect might come before trust with the previous Avatars." Thanks again, and yeah that's probably true. Trust is hard to earn.**

 **Guest 2: "he whole point of posting these stories on publically accessible websites is to share them with people and that involves receiving criticism. If you cannot accept that then perhaps posting these works online is unwise." Okay, whoa whao whao, no. I'm also sorry but I don't like the implication here. I am _well aware_ that any of my works are subject to be critiqued and I am _100% fine with that_. However, it is in my right to decide whether or not I wish to interact. I will read them and keep them in mind because that's how you improve, but I reserve the right to not reply as much as you have a right to post them. There are many reasons why I might not reply. I think that you misunderstood what I said; I didn't even say that I was going to ignore your comments/stop responding. I simply said that I might not respond _every_ time. It takes a different energy to assess and respond to critiques than it does to look at positive commentary. There are days (like all of last week) when I was feeling under the weather. On days like that I'm not in the mood to engage with critiques. Likewise there are times when I'm already in a pissed off mood so I won't respond because I know I'll lash out. Basically I like to respond to critiques when I know that I'm in a level-headed state. **

**"But I will not be silenced." I'm not trying to silence you. Not at all, in fact I very specifically stated, _'_ _That said, absolutely feel free to keep reading and reviewing, I think everyone has a right to vocalize their opinions even if they are negative.'_ I told you that you're welcome to keep leaving comments. So please don't twist my words.**

 **The bottom line here is that I'm not trying to tell people not to critique my works, I have stated time and time again, that I welcome that. critiques have actually been very helpful in the past. What I am saying is that sometimes I just don't feel like engaging with critiques. Furthermore that I think that there is a fine line between critiquing something and just being harsh and/or hateful. I've been engaging in conversation with you _because_ up until** **'** **mentally retarded lovesick slave' I didn't view your comments as hateful.**

 **That right there is a good example of the kind of comment I won't interact with because I know that I'm not going to have anything nice to say and I want to keep discussion civil and mature. With a comment like that, it's a lot harder for me to keep a level head. I've already been through my 'fight with everyone who disagrees with me' phase and I don't intend on going back there. So I'm only going to interact if I know that I can do so with respect.**

 **I appreciate your willingness to** **solider** **on and read something you don't necessarily care for** **because** **of** **something** **positive you found in it. I also** **appreciate** **your willingness to engage in conversation without resorting to insults. And I think that some of your comments did help improve this fic. But there are other bits that I kind of have to not respond to, to avoid things escalating. To be frank I feel like this got a little too heated for my tastes. But I wanted to address it because I don't want you and others to get the wrong idea. I still welcome your reviews and I still read and consider them. But there will be somethings that I won't comment on, and that's a line that I have a right to draw.**

 **I hope that this response was as tactful as I indented it to be.**

* * *

She let the tentacle loop around her arm before opening her eyes. As kind as the presence it gives off was, Azula wasn't so sure that she wanted to see it. The tendril held itself in place until she finally mustered the courage to open her eyes.

The being was beautiful, a soft white adorned with markings of teal. It reminded her of a spectral kite or perhaps a fish. Its size was great, almost impossibly large. Azula found herself rather daunted by it as the energy that it gave off was just as large as its body, perhaps more so.

"What are you?" Azula asked.

"I am Raava." The spirit answered.

It was an old spirit, ancient, Azula could tell as much. "What do you want?"

"I want to fix a balance that has been broken." Raava answered. "I know that the other avatars won't answer to you and I cannot make them. But I can still help you if you are willing to make a choice when the time is right."

Azula only stared for a few moments. She found very little pleasure in such an ambiguous offer. Yet, it was the only offer she had. The spirit radiated only peace and love and light. She couldn't imagine that its price would be absurdly dark. "I make choices all the time." Not that they were particularly good ones. She almost vocalized as much but decided to keep it to herself.

The creature dipped its head in what she assumed was a nod. "Then the world has nothing to fear. It is safe."

She couldn't have been any more skeptical. But that voice, it was so soothing like a butterfly dancing on a springtime gust. She wanted to trust it.

She did trust it.

The world was safe.

Azula parted her lips to speak, she found herself unsure of how to ask. All that came out was a quiet, "why me?" That was the wrong question, she already knew why it was her. She already knew that it was a mistake. "The cycle was supposed to end." She tried again, "why did it transfer instead?"

Raava hovered a little lower, a fine mist emanating from her delicate, phantasmal form. "Sometimes exceptions need to be made for the greater good. It took a great sacrifice, a weighty decision, but I was able to keep the cycle alive, at least for the time being. It will end with you."

"That was the sacrifice wasn't it?"

The positive energy seemed to subdue. "It wasn't the sacrifice, but rather an inevitable outcome." Raava paused. "The Avatars'..." she seemed to be searching for the most diplomatic choice of words, "reluctance to get acquainted with you isn't the only thing keeping you from the Avatar state."

Azula swallowed nervously.

"The truth is that you won't be able to get there even with an alliance, so most of them don't see a point in trying to form one."

Azula felt herself go numb. "Then how am I supposed to defeat my father?"

"With a decision." Raava replied.

 **.oOo.**

Katara woke to find Sokka and Hakoda catching up as they brushed Appa's fur. Toph was still snoring in the sleeping bag over but there was no sign of Azula. She got to her feet, had the others even noticed that the new avatar was missing?

"Where is Azula?"

Sokka turned. "Dad saw her in the clearing when he went to get more firewood."

Katara nodded, "what's she doing there?"

Sokka shrugged. Whatever it was, she needed to wrap it up because they were bound for another hidden cove spotted by Hakoda during his travels. He had established a rudimentary base camp there and with any luck, his ragtag group would still be there. With more luck, the messenger hawks that Sokka sent out to the swamp and to the Freedom Fighters would have found the hands of the aforementioned.

"I'll let her know that we're going to be leaving." Katara declared. "Good luck waking Toph up."

She heard Sokka audibly groan as she made her way to the clearing. When she reached the princess, the girl was simply staring, unseeingly, off into the distance, her expression blanker and bleaker than usual.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" Katara asked.

Azula shrugged. "I was trying to contact the past avatars again…"

"I take it that it didn't go so well."

"I didn't go terribly...they didn't try to tear me apart chi point by chi point. They didn't pay me any mind at all."

"Oh." Katara replied.

"Even if they did, I wouldn't be able to get into the avatar state."

Katara furrowed her brows and furrowed them further at the former princess' explanation. "So the invasion...it's not going to work anyways?"

"I didn't say that." Azula replied. "My father will still be powerless. And I'll still be able to earthbend. Ideally, we'll have strength in numbers."

Katara nodded, "you're going to be able to waterbend too." She hoped that she was firm enough in her wording for Azula to believe that it was possible. "I'll teach you. We can deal with our feelings after the invasion."

Azula nodded. "Yes, that would be optimal."

Katara held out her hand and Azula took it. It was time to set small battles aside. Time to prepare for the larger one. The one that mattered the most. It was time to make Aang proud and finish what he so nobley set out to do.

Through their success, he would live on.

 **.oOo.**

Zuko wanted to stop by Iroh before dealing with his father. He already wore the man's patience thin by letting Aang evade him so many times; he was going to be furious. He had Azula in his grasp and in an inescapable position. He would see it as a spectacular failure to hear that she had 'escaped'.

He wandered up to the old man's cell, Mai trailing behind him. "I set her free, uncle. I'm going to help them take down father."

Iroh turned around, "I knew that you would do the right thing, nephew. You always have been more like your mother than your father." He paused. "I think that she would be proud of you."

"Are you proud of me?"

"Of course I am, Zuko"

And that was what mattered. Not Ozai's fury, not any of the fire he would blast, but Iroh. Iroh and the notion of a better future. He took a deep breath and held himself upright. It was time to be a man, time to face his father and begin the fight to take him down.


	41. Set To Fail

**Guest: Alright, so it took me a while to figure out how to respond to this. Because, I'm not gonna lie, it did make me a bit uncomfortable. In any case I am sorry to hear about your dog. Grief can make you do things that you normally wouldn't. That's kind of what this whole fic is about. I've also had a very similar experience with my own dog some years back so I know how much it hurts to lose someone so precious to you. But at the same time I don't think that the reviews section is an appropriate place to discuss this. So I absolutely welcome you to come off of guest mode if you feel comfortable doing so and send me a PM. This conversation is getting very personal and I feel like it would be a good idea to talk through PMs if you're comfortable with that.**

 **That said, I wouldn't mind writing a quick one shot fic about Appa and Aang for you if you'd want something like that. This fic is kind of dark and depressing and Appa is a background character. I plan on typing this story as I've planned it out. But I wouldn't mind typing out a story that focuses on Appa and Aang; something light-hearted and warm (and without Azula since I know that you don't like her) that you might enjoy more. If you'd like that let me know and you can tell me if you have a certain story line that you want in mind. It sounds like you're going through a rough time and I don't want to upset you more. And I'd like to help if I can. But again, it's all up to you if you want to PM and if you want the Appa & Aang fic. I don't want to make you uncomfortable.**

 **Once again, I hope this doesn't sound mean or harsh. And I hope that you feel better soon.**

 **Gems: For the sake of not making the reviews section too long, I'm going to respond to the second review only, I hope that you don't mind! Though I read the first review and, as always, it's a pleasure!**

 **"Even if all the other Avatar's would accept her completely, she would be cut off from it." That was hard news for her to hear because she strives to reach her full potential. "She has made the decision to do so and Katara is also willing to help her to handle this task and all the troubles, which will be linked with this decision. A great step for both." They both pretty much realized that it's better to put differences aside for the time being. "But this wasn't the real interesting aspect for me of this chapter. Raava's quotes about the cycle are the ones, which makes me feel REALLY excited about your plans and I will speculate a bit at this point about a possible direction I have seen here, knowing, that we'll all have to wait for your real plan." I have two plans in mind actually. Rather two endings and I'm really torn between which one I want to go with. "Raava said, the cycle will end with Azula, BUT the spirit hasn't lost a word, that this would exclude the chance, that a new cycle could star with Azula." That's very true. "Because Korra also lost the old Avatars and her old connection, but she created a new one. She started a new cycle." Also very true. "Whether I have made a good guess or not, it'll be great." I guess that we'll see. ;) "You have written many stromg chapters for this one so far, but this one was the most interesting and exciting one for me so far, because of the idea about the cycle," Thanks! Not gonna lie, chapter 1 and the chapter where Katara and Azula first reunite are still my favorites of this one tho lol. And thanks once again. You have a nice day/night.**

* * *

The creek rippled and gurgled. They were nearly to the rendezvous point. For once, they had some spare time. And for once, Azula was ready to waterbend. Everyone was in need of a break anyhow; Sokka stretch his arms, Toph to get her bearings, Hakoda to fix a meal, and Aapa to get a break from carrying the combined weight of all of them. Momo, wherever he had flown, seemed to be content enough already.

For a period of time, Azula only stood before the water listening to its ripple and flow. She hoped that Katara was right, that if she listened to the water's babble that it would listen to her when she beckoned it forward.

She took a step back and poised her arms to draw the water up. She listened for the sound of its sloshing, listened for the direction it was going in now. She followed that with her arms. It wasn't like earth and it sure as hell wasn't like fire. She couldn't sense it and feel it as she could with earth and she didn't have a natural talent for it as she did with fire.

She was only half sure that she was carrying anything at all. "Am I doing it right?" It felt strange to inquire. Uncertainty didn't become her.

"Yeah, so far." Katara replied.

Azula felt a small flicker of reassurance.

"Now thrust your hand forward, fast, and then pull it back."

Azula took a breath before snapping her arm forward and then back to where it had been. She heard the sound of a slap, liquid striking wood.

"That's one of the ways to make a water whip." Katara informed. "There are other ways, but they take more training."

Azula let the water drop, she was losing her grip on it anyhow.

"You just have to work on holding it up longer. You can do the stances just fine…"

Agni knew that, that was true. The two of them had been going through the stances on and off throughout the day. There was no actual water involved, just exercises to familiarize her with the forms and techniques.

Those had gone almost flawlessly.

Actually adding water was another matter.

Still the root of the problem remained the same, "I still can't tell where I'm striking. With earth I can spot my target, aim, and fire; the rock does the rest. With fire, I suppose it's rather similar; I find my target, aim, and the fire does the rest." She paused. "The water never leaves me it's…"

"An extension of yourself." Katara filled in.

Azula nodded. "I can find the target but I can't just throw the water, I need to guide it. Once it reaches a certain distance from me, I can't tell where I'm aiming." Sure, she could throw the water, but those attacks are weak and ineffective, about as good as when she used to splash Zuko's face when they visited Ember Island; he would squint, tell her to knock it off, and get on with his sand castle building.

Katara seemed to think for a moment. Then maybe we can start with ice.

"Ice…" Azula mumbled.

 **.oOo.**

Ozai yanked TyLee's arm, tears sprang to the girl's eyes and Zuko winced. "I asked for the avatar, not her lackey!"

"I thought that I could…"

"What? Bait her using this one." He yanked on TyLee's braid. "She knows better than to take bait. I taught her not to fall for that!" He shoved TyLee to the floor and beckoned for his guards. "Lock that one up next to my brother. I might need her later."

"She didn't do…"

"She helped an enemy of the Fire Nation." Ozai shrugged. "She committed treason. And you..."

Zuko sucked in a deep breath.

"You're lucky I let you back into the palace. You're lucky I'm keeping you here still. Even after you failed to capture the _first_ avatar." The Fire Lord rose to his feet. "I want results, Zuko. If I don't get results, you will be joining your sister."

"Yes, father." Zuko replied. "I think that I know where she is. I can can take her down during the eclipse, I just need to know what our plan is."

Ozai stroked his beard. "I suppose it would do more harm than good to leave you clueless about our invasion plan. The meeting is tonight. If you miss it, you are on your own." He dismissed Zuko.

Mai exchanged a glance with him. He supposed that he'd just have to wait in the council room, he couldn't imagine that his father was going to disclose _when_ the meeting was to occur, just that he was expected to be present.

Agni, no wonder he could never earn his father's favor.

He had always been set up to fail.


	42. Social Elegance

**"Whatever your plan will be, I'm excited to see what you have in mind." A real ending an an alternate ending because I am indecisive as hell lmao.**

 **"Azula begins to find a connection to water." She's certainly trying anyways lol. "I like the way you explain the different ways Azula feels the elements." Thank you, I feel like each element would come with its own unique feeling and that she'd feel them differently than Aang since she has lost her sight. "Clever idea to use ice as a weapon, it's somethin Azula can throw as well." Thanks, the two kind of had to get creative. "There is not enough time anymore to teach her everything," and this drives her absolutely crazy being as she is still a perfectionist.**

 **"But not exactly the way Azula has planned. Ozai don't believe, that TyLee vould be useful as a bait, but at least he considers to keep her just imprissoned." This part of the plan is more out of Azula's control. It's almost up to Zuko at this point. "And Ozai wasn't surprised, that Zuko 'failed' to catch his sister, so he agrees to share his plans with his son." Yeah, Ozai doesn't have much faith in Zuko and it's rather sad.**

 **"Good chapter. Sorry for this shorter review, but now the cold seems to get me, finally. Have a nice day too and keep on having fun with your stories" Thank you again and that's alright. Even one sentence reviews are good enough for me. And ugg, I guess the flu/cold season is upon us. I hope that you feel better soon.**

* * *

Ice came easier than water once Azula got past the obstacle of actually drawing it up and to her hands and the tedious process of separating the water into little droplets. It was an exercise in patience, control, and determination, but those were things that Azula had a generous amount of. But once she had the droplets held in the air, cooling them to the point of freezing had been an easy feat; much easier than anticipated.

She supposed that it helped that Katara wasn't bickering with her throughout this time.

Though Azula's own mind provided a distraction of its own to makeup for Katara's lack of one. She pondered upon whether or not she should confess that the avatar state was lost to her; that it was never in her possession at all.

For the time, she pushed the thought aside.

Her brow creased in concentration as she lifted her arms, and with them the hail balls. She swept her arms down and found herself thankful that she hadn't mastered sharpening g them into darts, for they pelted the back of her own head and neck. And from the sound of Katara's wince, the waterbender had been in the line of fire as well.

Azula cringed.

If she hadn't had the attention of nearly everyone in the invasion party before, she did now. She very much wanted to call it quits, but the invasion was only a week away. A little over a week away and she had made little progress on her waterbending and none at all on airbending.

Azula inhaled deeply and lifted the water once more, visibly straining to do so.

"Do you need to take a break?" Katara asked lightly.

"No." Azula replied, taking extra care to not let her voice betray her frustration.

"I think that you need a break, Sparky." Toph commented.

"I didn't ask for your thoughts." Azula snapped.

"She's just trying to help." Sokka stepped in.

"And I'm just trying to learn basic waterbending so I can fight my father and keep everyone from dying!" The water fell around her, her breathing made somewhat heavy by her own outburst. "I killed him. Now I have to fix it…" She was fairly certain that this was the first time she had admitted as much out loud.

"And you'll be able to do that a lot better if you don't push yourself." Katara noted.

Azula took another sharp breath. Grueling work and training until she was ready collapse had been so deeply ingrained in her that it was still hard to train in a more leisurely fashion.

"Why don't you firebend for a while instead? Or earthbend?" Katara asked.

"I might as well…" Azula grumbled. "It doesn't really matter anyways."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't get into the avatar state." Explaining that was difficult and intailed discussing what little she knew about Raava as well. It left her feeling drained and offered a dismal sense of solidity having shared the news. She found that her shoulders were slumped. Frankly, she was just tired.

Katara dropped herself down next to Azula. "Aang always said the same thing, that he couldn't get into the avatar state and it made him feel like he wasn't a true avatar."

"He was. I'm not." Azula replied.

"What's that?" Haru asked.

Azula followed the length of his extended arm, before realizing that he was pointing at the sky and her effort to answer his question would be futile.

"A messenger hawk." Sokka leapt to his feet.

The avian landed upon Haru's outstretched arm and came into Azula's sight. Sokka unravel the scroll that had been clenched within the animal's claws. "It doesn't say who its from…"

"Then it's probably Zuzu." Azula replied, thankful to be pulled away from discussing her own fears. "Read the letter to me."

 **.oOo.**

Azula had to admit that she was impressed; her brother's letter had been brimming with information about invasion defense plans and, according to Hakoda, a crude drawing that detailed layout of Ozai's secret bunker. If she had to guess, she'd say that Mai had drawn it.

At least one small portion of Azula was relieved; they'd no longer have to fuss over finding Ozai's hiding place. It would just be a matter of breaching security measures and getting there.

She stood in front a crowd of soldiers with her arms crossed. She also had to admit that she was impressed by the amount of them. She had been expecting a small gaggle of friends that the original team avatar had picked up throughout their journey.

Sure, that much was true enough. But since their arrival on this hidden beach, more and more ships were filing through. Ships with weapons and opportunities. And enough men to perhaps hold off Ozai's army long enough for she and the new team avatar to infiltrate the bunker.

Azula was still utterly exhausted. She had helped Hakoda and Sokka make an inventory of their artillery and then devise a plan as to what it would be used for.

She listened to the rustle of parchment as Sokka pinned up a map. He coughed nervously, and Azula wondered if it was a good idea to let him explain their plans. He had been twitchy with nerves all day. But she had permitted Hakoda to give the boy encouraging pep talks, rather she hadn't intervened.

Still, Sokka's delivery proved to be shaky. "We'll line our ships up here." He pointed to somewhere on the map, Azula couldn't say if he was pointing to the right spot. "And...and we have this plan called stink and sink…"

Azula resisted the urge to slap her own forehead, she had very specifically told him _not_ to call it that.

"And well...umm...we're going to use mist to sneak up on the Fire Nation, they won't know what hit 'em…" he paused, "we also have these armoured tanks…"

She almost felt bad for the boy, he was giving off enough vibrations to cloud her vision.

"Alright Sokka," Hakoda put a hand on his shoulder. "I can take over from here."

She heard him give a glum sigh.

"Myself, my son, and avatar Azula have come up with a plan…"

The title sent an unpleasant jolt resounding through her. "Why don't we leave your dad to it?" Azula asked Sokka, suddenly feeling as nauseous as he probably did. He nodded quietly and followed her off of the platform.

She waited in the crowd, silently listening to Hakoda cover the points of their plan, where each team would be stationed, and who would fill what role. He went over their back up plan-a thing that was too loose for Azula's liking but it was the best that they could do for the time being.

"Is there anything that you'd like to add?" A pause. He must have been looking at her because he apologized and repeated, "is there anything you'd like to add, Azula?"

She thought for a moment and frowned. It would seem that they would have to do some re-planning. Their initial plan didn't involve the submarines. But it looked like they would have to work them in afterall. "There's an alarm system set up at the Gates Of Azulon. Even with the fog coverage, we will be detected." She clasped her hands behind her back. "We will carry on with the original plan, to sail in by ship. We, however, won't be aboard any of the ships. We will be on the submarines. By the time that the…the enemy realizes that the ships are empty, we will be well on our way."

 **.oOo.**

"I really messed it up." Sokka mumbled while sheepishly rubbing his arms. "I helped make the plan I should have been able to explain it better."

"Making plans is one thing, discussing them in front of a crowd is another." Azula shrugged.

"I take it that you're not good at public speeches either?"

Azula laughed. "I'm extremely good at them, you should have heard the speech that I gave to the Dai Li…" She trailed off, thinking again of the possibility that her father was going to make use of them. She was counting on her father handing them all to Zuko under the assumption that he couldn't take care of himself. She tried not to dwell on that too much, it was nearly out of her hands. "It's casual conversation and small talk that I have a problem with."

"No kidding, Sparky." Toph agreed with a dismissive hand wave.

"I think that you did great." Katara smiled.

"Thanks, Katara. But you're not very good at lying."

"I am." Azula declared.

"Oh yeah, prove it." Toph replied.

"I am a four-hundred foot tall purple platypus bear with pink horns and silver wings."

"Okay, I admit it, you're good." Toph laughed. "Now tell Sokka that he didn't totally flop that speech."

"He didn't _totally_ ruin it."

"Wow, that sounded really genuine!" Toph declared.

"It _was_ genuine." Azula insisted.

"You really _are_ good at lying." Sokka spoke.

"I wasn't lying that time. You didn't totally ruin the speech, just...mostly."

"Gee, thanks, you're reassuring." He rolled his eyes.

"Why are you smiling if you're offended?" Katara asked.

"Because, she has no social skills and it's kind of funny."

Azula folded her arms over her chest, but she couldn't exactly counter him. She had already admitted that she lacked mundane conversational elegance. She had to admit that the commentary was slightly entertaining. It was somehow reliving to be able to make mildly self deprecating jokes. To be able to put insecurity aside just long enough to do so. "Really, it wasn't the worst public speech that I've ever heard. Zuzu has given some pretty dreadful ones.


	43. Author's Note

Hi everyone, usually I don't do stuff like this but I feel like it's time to rip the band-aid here and I don't want to leave everyone in the dark about why there won't be anymore updates.

I've been going back and fourth for a few months about whether or not I should continue this fic. From the start it's been a very rough ride. I started this fic as part of Azula week 2018 which was a hard year for me and that year's Azula week did not go well. So there was already a lot of negativity associated with this story for me. But I decided to push through because so many people were enjoying it. And for a while, I did was too.

But then a bunch of stuff happened. It started with me getting a new job. That took away a lot of my free time so I found myself rushing through chapters just to get them out. Then I took on Goretober and a commissioned piece and I think I just burned myself out. That was kind of my first hint that my heart is no longer in this fic; I had no issue putting this one on a back burner. Normally I'm able to pump out a chapter every other night. With this one it's only on the weekends.

On top of that I really didn't have a direction for this story. It was supposed to be a little one shot and tbh I think that that's how it should have stayed. I had no idea where I wanted to take this story and I think that, it is painfully obvious.

I'm not at all satisfied with how the romances are going. I wanted to put a certain pairing in there, but even I know that it would be super rushed and kind of out of nowhere with the set up that I have now and said romance was a critical part of my outline. Yet somewhere down the lines I deviated from that plot. Usually I let the story write itself (with a vague outline) and it usually comes together nicely. I feel like this one is just a hot mess and I'm having a lot of trouble salvaging it.

In general this fic has been super rushed for me and I'm finding that I'm just not feeling it anymore. I lost interest back in chapter 20 but pushed on because so many people seemed to like the fic and because I didn't want to call it quits having already put so much work in. I figured that it was just a case of writers block. But 20 chapters later I'm still not feeling it, in fact I'm feeling it less. And I feel like it is very, very apparent that I'm practically forcing myself to type this. As well as making others happy and entertained, I write fics for my own fun and comfort. And this one just isn't fun for me anymore, if it ever had been.

This fic has been getting a lot of mixed reviews especially in my latest chapters, some positive and some negative. And frankly I don't even disagree with the comments about how it looks like I'm not taking this fic seriously, because you're actually right. I'm not saying that sarcastically or as a call out; you are literally right. I haven't been taking this one seriously and I've been rushing it just to get it over with. I started doing that some 20 chapters ago and I think that I've just been denying it for a while.

There are continuity errors and plot holes to an unfixable degree. And the sheer amount of them is uncharacteristic of my writing. Just overall, I'm not satisfied with how this one is turning out. It looks sloppy even to me, so I think I'm gonna call this one quits. I hate doing this with 40+ chapters, but I'm just not feeling it anymore and I'm sure that everyone can tell.

I'm not going to spoil the endings that I had planed because I do want to leave the option to maybe, one day, come back to this fic and try to make something of it. But for now I think that it's time to move on and write a different fic that I'll hopefully enjoy more. I'd rather leave a work unfinished than put out more chapters that even I don't like.

I'd like to thank everyone for giving this story a shot and riding it out with me. And another thank you to everyone who reviewed; both positive and negative. Perhaps I'll see you in the next fic. I'm kind of excited to type some Kuvira stuff and I've got a whole bunch of other fics that I've been meaning ton continue that I think I'm going to actually be passionate about. Sorry if this news disappoints anyone and I hope that everyone understands my decision to call it quits for now.


End file.
